


The Good Samaritan

by ST_teller



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dreams and goals, F/M, Family, empowerment, overcoming obstacles in life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 54,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_teller/pseuds/ST_teller
Summary: This story follows a journey of a girl to womanhood. A girl who thought all her dreams ended till the day she met Benedict Cumberbatch. He made her realise anything is possible....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first major fic written 3 years ago.
> 
> Apologies in advance for the spelling and grammar mistakes. 
> 
> I thank you for even coming in and reading this note. Please enjoy the roller coaster ride.

** Prelude **

It was a cold night in mid-December. He promised he would be back in time for Christmas. I looked at the grandfather clock that we found at an antique shop in Moscow. It showed 12midnight. I walked to the window half expected to see his car driving up but all I could see was darkness and snow. I lit up a cigarette. I knew he hated me smoking but what can I do when I can’t asleep. Taking each drag of smoke and savouring in case he came back. The funny fact is I knew in my heart that he would not be coming back tonight or the night next or the night after. He never told me where he was each time I asked, he would answer a different question instead. I had to resort to following updates from the Web of his movements.

  
I tried calling him but my calling were left unanswered. I had tried messaging or Whatsapp him his only replies were curt and short. I took the final drag of my cigarette and lighting up my second. It’s been so long since I had felt his warmth against my body. I don’t remember the last time we made love much less kissed. Each day I woke up again expecting him to lie beside me as I stretched out my arm to feel his soft face or his five day beard. Each night I lay awake in bed just to hear the door open to see him smiling and putting away his bags at the corner. I have no idea how long I can do this to myself. Playing the waiting game where the player is only me, myself and I.

 

 

 


	2. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> United Kingdom - Summer

He was breathing heavily. His face is getting tired with all the smiling. His hand is starting to get stiff. "When will this end?" In his head, he moaned. He became an overnight superstar 2 years ago with a famous sci-fi movie franchise. He had played the anti-hero in the movie. With his first autograph 10 years ago, he was told by his then girlfriend to savour the moment but up till right now, all he wants to do is run. He is not really considered handsome by many with his high forehead, long face, small eyes and ribbon lips but it's because of the anti-hero character he portrayed, humbleness and his man-child like behaviour during interviews that won the hearts of many especially women regardless of their age or sexuality loves a bad boy.  
   
He was surrounded by a mob of women with his back against a railing. Some wanted his autograph. Some wanted to take a photograph with him with his signature pose. Some had even gone as far as to actually grab him on various parts of his body. Thank god he managed to keep his modesty intact. His hair now shorter than usual and dark blonde for a role as an explorer set in the 1930s. He is wearing a dark blue shirt with a leather jacket hiding his bulked up physic and dark blue denim jeans that fitted him, making him slimmer than ever. He has gold-rimmed black aviator sunglasses on. He was hoping no one would recognise him in this as he went to get a cup of coffee at a nearby coffee house.  
   
Unfortunately, he needed to take off his aviator when he entered the coffee house. Once he took them off to read the menu, he could already sense the madness that was about to take place. As an actor, he looked calm as he ordered his coffee to go. On the inside, his heart was beating fast. His head was thinking on how to escape the impeding madness. Still a picture of calmness due to his years of acting, he paid for his coffee and slowly walked out the coffee house. Before he could put on his aviator, he felt a push behind him. When he turned around, a mob of smiling and anxious women had surrounded him. Soon that mob attracted another mob, and it grew and grew till he felt overwhelmed by the sheer number it grew in a matter of minutes. He tried to be polite but his words fell on deaf ears.  He tried to run but he was cornered like a rat. He felt little relived as some of his mob tried to help him by locking their arms, circling him and thus creating a barrier between him and the crazed mob. They were too overwhelmed by them as one by one were picked off like meat off bone by wolves.  
   
He need to get back to his manager office soon as Jane, his manager wants to go over his contract. He had managed to call Jane and told her about his situation. As he was signing the thousandth autograph, he was praying for miracle and for someone to save him. As soon as he had said Amen, he heard sound of a sharp horn behind him. He turned and saw a stranger in a black bomber jacket which is couple sizes too big, on a motorcycle motioning him over with a helmet. It only took him a split second to decide to jump over the railing, took the helmet and hop on the motorcycle, leaning behind while grabbing the seat behind the stranger and they sped off.  
   
After for about 10minutes of riding, they came to a traffic stop. "Where to?" The stranger asked voice muffled, he couldn't tell if the stranger is a man or woman as the stranger asked him with the helmet on. He told him Jane's office address and the stranger nodded. A further 8 more minutes, they arrived at Jane's office. He got off and returned the helmet to the stranger who gave thumbs up and sped away without looking back. "Where have you been?" Jane asked worriedly.  He just opened the door to her office. She has that pained and worried look on her face each time something goes wrong which is now quite often. She still has her mobile on her ear as though she was speaking to someone when he suddenly walked in.  
   
"Well I'm here now." he casually walked to a chair in front of Jane's desk. "I've been trying to reach you for an hour, Benny!" He hated when she calls him Benny. His parents gave him such a beautiful name, Benedict. He expects people to call him that except his parents of course. Benny is his parents’ nickname for him whenever he got into trouble. It doesn't help that Jane is a family friend as well which is why she is privy to that information. Still he would to be called by his proper name professionally since Jane is his manager too. He tells his colleagues, friends, mentors to call him Ben but never Benny. Jane puts down her mobile and focused on him. "Yes, right. You're here is all that matters. Shall we start?"  
   
After an hour of discussing and sorting out the minor details, he stretched out in the chair. "Right, I believe that we're done now?" He looked at his watch, it indicated 6pm. Jane nodded. "Let's go for dinner then" He nodded in agreement. They both walked to the elevator. While waiting for it, "Oh yes. I had forgotten to thank you for sending the motorcycle rider to save me from the crazy mob earlier" he smiled. He expected an acknowledgement from her but instead “Motorcycle rider? What rider?" Jane looked confused. Now it's his turn to look confused. "Didn't you send the motorcycle rider to pick me up?" Before Jane could answer, the elevator door opened. Both went into the elevator, "No I didn't" she said confidently. That’s weird, he thought to himself.  As the door opened again, they were at the basement carpark. Jane got into the driver seat while he sat in the passenger side. "If you didn't send anyone then who was the motorcycle rider?" He asked Jane. She just shrugged her shoulders and started her car.


	3. Another Encounter

"Can I take your order, please?" She smiled. She is working in a famous fast food chain for a couple of months and before that she was a waitress at a Chinese restaurant for 6 months.  She gets restless if she is at the same job for over 4 months. She would have broken her own record if not the restaurant owner caught her teaching their teenage son how to smoke and fired her. She can't help it if the boy looked up to her. After 3 hours of being on her feet, she told Sharon to cover her while she takes a break. Her break consists of smoking and orange juice. She had a few close friends. The only thing that separates her from other women was a crooked nose.

  
She took another drag of her 2nd cigarette as she watched a group of women walking down the street opposite. She looked at her watch. The watch is just a simple round face with black leather strap. She would go out of the way to change the strap when it gets worn out. It's nearly lunchtime. Fuck, she muttered under her breath when she saw the direction the group of women was heading for. She put out her half smoke cigarette and threw it on the ground. She ran to her locker and grabbed her brown vintage bomber jacket. Actually it wasn't hers, the owner had lent it to her while she babysat his BMW R5 1/2 49cc Transvers Twin vintage motorcycle. She felt honoured to be trusted that much. Such motorcycle and a vintage at that can set one back a couple of house mortgages. "Sharon! Cover for me a while more! I need to go..." her words trailed off and out the door she went. She went to the motorcycle, put on the jacket and helmet and sped off towards the group of women she saw earlier. I hope I'm not too late, she thought to herself. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

God Damn! He thought angrily to himself. Where do they come from? He kept his annoyance to himself as he smiled and point for photographs. This is the 2nd time within 3 months he had been mobbed. He had just come back from South America for a shooting in the jungles. All he wanted to kick back and relax at his flat but instead somehow someone on the flight he got back with had taken a photograph and posted on the social network. The women still jostling around him asking him all sorts, a kiss on the cheek please Ben! Or one of them had literally grabbed him and hugged him while taking a selfie. He never felt so annoyed and angry but he had to keep calm. It took him 10 years to get his far in his career and he have to endure everything that fame comes with it even the horrible ones.  
   
"Mr C, you need a ride?" the stranger shouted above the din. He turned around, gave a smile of relief and pushed through the crowd apologetically and hopped onto the motorcycle. "You better put this on" the stranger gave the helmet to him. "Where to, Mr C?" As they stopped in traffic waiting for the green light to come on. He hesitated to give this stranger his address to his flat. The stranger turned around, "Mr C? Are you all right?" He nodded. As they started to move he still have not made a decision. The stranger slowed down to a stop at a kerb. "Mr C, you still hasn’t told me where you want to go?" The stranger asked impatiently. He had no choice he had to tell this stranger. "My flat but promise me you do not tell anyone of my address" The stranger rolled the eyes and nodded. Then stranger pushed up a sleeve of his jacket. On the wrist is a bracelet is a similar bracelet he had worn before he misplaced it. Another fan? He thought. By then, they had reached his address. He returned the helmet and the stranger rode off into the sunset.

 


	4. The Accident

"Mr C, we should stop meeting like this!" The stranger shouted as they sped through the heavy traffic. This time the fans seem to know that someone would be coming to steal their idol and came prepared with vehicles. He didn't hear a single word what the stranger had said as he is scared to death by the dangerous driving. They were weaving in and out of the narrow lanes, went down the steep steps while still on the motorcycle, moving against traffic and moving so close to huge lorries to hide from his overzealous fans.   
   
Finally they came to a stop; he took off the helmet and breathed heavily. "Are you fucking mad?!" he shouted as he got off the motorcycle and stood on the kerb. He was breathing fast and heavy. The stranger just looked at him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He paced up and down the kerb. He never felt so scared in his entire life, not even when he went sky diving. He looked at his hands. They were trembling. He sat down on the kerb and tried to breathe slowly. The stranger still on the motorcycle asked, "Feeling better now?" He couldn't respond as so he just nodded. He heard that the stranger was about to say something when he saw the stranger got thrown off his motorcycle.  Wide eyed, he saw as though in slow motion that the stranger body flew and landed on the opposite side of the oncoming traffic. "Oh shit!" He stood up in shock. He looked around and saw a white van had knocked into the motorcycle. Inside the van was his overzealous fans were unconscious, he had recognised them earlier. Then he walked to the stranger. He tried to remove the helmet but it was stuck. He took out his mobile to dial for the ambulance. As he was talking to the operator, he heard a loud honking sound. He looked up and saw a large semi-lorry coming their way.  
   
"FUCK!" He put his mobile in his jeans and dragged the stranger who is still unconscious. The stranger is surprisingly light and carried the stranger to the sidewalk and lay him down gently. Soon the police cars and ambulance came. He had called Jane too and she came in her car. He could see she was crying. Her make-up was a mess. "Oh my GOD! What happened Benny?" He was too tired to be annoyed with the name. He told her everything. She hugged him so tight that he had to tell Jane to stop because he couldn’t breathe. "You better call your parents before they hear the news from somewhere else" Jane told him. He nodded agreeing. "Oh yes, where is the stranger in the helmet?" He asked Jane as she bundled him into her car. "Hrmm, I think they have taken him in the ambulance" she looked around, clearly unsure. "Hrmmm..' he muttered as he closed his eyes and lean back in the seat. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Two days later, she woke up in the hospital bed. "Bloody hell, son of a bitch!" She tried to sit up but pain shot up her arm instead. "Good you're awake" She turned to her left and saw a nurse smiling at her. "I'll call the doctor." She disappeared after writing something down on the clipboard. I hope she didn't write 'patient woke up cursing like a sailor' she thought. As she lay on the bed trying to remember what had happened, the doctor came in. He looked very young to be a doctor. He has blonde hair and blue eyes, slim and rather average height. Silently, he checked her arm and other parts of her body, making sure they are moving. "You were out for 2 days, Miss Johnson" Finally he spoke. "Really?" She was surprised that she was out for that long. The young doctor helped her to sit up slowly but not less painfully. "Eliza!" She heard a shout from the door. A red haired woman, in her 50s came running through and gave her a bear hug. "Ouch Mary Ann, I just woken up and am still sore" She complained. The woman, Mary Ann gave an embarrassed smile and sat her slim figure on the chair beside her bed. The doctor nodded her at and left.  
   
"How you feeling, Eliza?" She heard male voice. "I'm good Doc." She tried to smile. Even smiling hurts. The salt and peppered hair man, walked to the clipboard studying its contents. "Hrmmmm....nothing serious then. Just a broken arm." He winked. "Jeremy!" Mary Ann swatted his arm. "A broken arm IS serious!" She looked at her husband angrily at first then quickly changed to fondness. The husband is actually 15 years younger than the wife. However their personality is entirely different matter. The husband is cool as a cucumber while the wife is hot as volcano. People say opposites attract, for them it's true.  
   
"How are you feeling?" Doc Jeremy asked. "Like you said, apart for the broken arm and still feeling sore, I'm feeling fine." She gave him a thumb up. "The only thing I want to know is when the hell am I getting out of here?" She asked as she tried to turn on her side. "Damn it!" The pain shot up again. "One month, my dear." Mary Ann said soothingly which meant she finally calmed down. She closed her eyes in despair. A month in hospital, I'll go crazy she thought. "Oh yes, this came for you." Mary Ann took out a white envelope with Eliza's name on it. She opened it with her one good arm. "That son of ..." before she could finish her curse Mary Ann swatted her good arm. "Eliza! Please stop cursing. Not nice for a lady." Mary Ann looked at Eliza, feeling annoyed. "Well if you've read this, you would be cursing too!" She handed over the letter to Mary Ann. Mary Ann read it and instantly she remarked "That asshole!" Everyone in the room started laughing. 


	5. Doctor Jeremy

"Doc, sorry again about the motorcycle" she apologised as she took a seat in his car. Doc looked at her, "its ok. You did what you had to. You did it to help him right?" Doc smiled. He started his car and drove it out of the basement carpark. "Maybe I ought to send him the bill? He winked. We both laughed at the ridiculous thought. "What's amazing is that you came to his aid 3 times!" he exclaimed as he drove slowly much to Eliza's chagrin. For a 50 year old man, this takes the cake. "Yeah, I know. What are the odds?" When he started to open his mouth to answer her question "Hold on, don't answer that." Eliza puts up her hand as she rolled her eyes. "He still doesn't know who I am" Eliza started to check her FB on her mobile. "What you mean he still doesn't know?" Doc sounded surprised. "Well, I didn't exactly introduce myself" Eliza replied casually. "If I were you, I would. At least he could buy me another motorcycle!" Doc chuckled. Eliza rolled her eyes, "Sorry I didn't. Anyways, he didn't come to visit me at least once." Eliza wondered why she felt angry. "Maybe he is busy, you know this sought-after actor he had become these few years" Doc defended him. "Hrmmm, yeah. Maybe, you're right. A famous actor like him would get mobbed again since I’m strapped to the bed. I can't really save him again" Eliza shrugged. "That's right, my superhero." We both smiled.

\---------------------------------

"Excuse me, can I find out the room for someone who was involved in an accident about a month ago?" He asked the nurse. The nurse without looking away from her computer screen, "Do you know how many accidents patients have last month? Two words, A. Lot. You got to give me at name at least." She replied feeling annoyed. Shit, he thought putting his two fingers on his ribbon lips. He didn't get the stranger's name. “It’s all right, Thank you.” He walked away.

2 months later, he is at a set of the world’s famous consultation detective. He and cast had read and went through the script last week and now they are on the set. “Benedict!” He received hugs and kisses from everyone from the crew and the cast. He was in the chair where his long hair is to be transformed into the iconic hairdo of the thriller drama. “I hate this hair.” He complained to the hairdresser. “Oh come on my dear, you say every time we get to do this.” Kathy started on his hair. “And it’s been what 4 seasons?!” She laughed. He tried to find out who was the motorcycle stranger who had risked his life for him. He wondered how is he and if he was badly injured? So many questions ran across his mind.

"Ben!" Martin called out to him and sat down beside him. "Oh, Hi Martin." He stopped his train of thought to concentrate on the person in front of him now. Martin has been a very good friend since filming in Australia. They hit off quiet well. Most people would say he had a bad influence on him. However, it's the other way around. "What's wrong? You look deep in thought" Martin asked. "It's about the motorcycle stranger. Remember I told you about him 3 months ago?" Martin nodded. "Yeah, 3 times he saved you from your crazy mob fans" He shook his head. "I still can't believe your Cumberbitches were that..." Kelly punched Martin’s arm, “Hey! What was that for?” Martin rubbed his arm. “Now you stop it, it’s Cumbercollective.” Kelly clarified. “The one you said is just rude.” She started on Ben’s hair, brushing. Benedict giggled.  
   
While waiting for his next scene, he went to get coffee at the refreshment table. As he walked towards it, he noticed on the right there is a motorcycle. It does look familiar, he thought. Instead of taking the coffee he went straight to the parked motorcycle. He looked carefully at it. He remembered the plate number. It matches the stranger's. He puts his finger on his top ribbon lip.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

  
Eliza had started a new job with a food catering company. She is excited as she would be on set of a famous world’s famous consultation detective. It is her favourite show. She got a job at a catering company since she got fired from her last job while she was in hospital. So much trying to be a good samaritan. She knew he would be there and would not even know it was her who saved him. She set up the table for lunch for the crew and cast as fast as possible so she could have a few minutes of spare time to linger around. "Awesome." she said to herself as she saw the actor, Martin walking around while the cameras are on him.  
  
Just as she had finished setting up, she saw Benedict walking towards a familiar motorcycle. She knew he would be here, of course. He was looking at a motorcycle and studying it like a dinosaur specimen. She slowly and quietly walked far enough behind him for him not to notice her. What the fuck is he doing here? She wondered. "Fuck!" she hid behind a van when she realised it was the Doc's motorcycle parked there and there was Benedict looking at it. She closed her eyes and thought what the hell is he doing here? Doc folded his arms, "Well, I just dropped off Rachel my other daughter on set. She's the actor in the family, remember?" She quickly opened her eyes, hadn't realised that she had asked the question out loud.

"Sorry Doc. Didn't know Rachel was interning here" she apologised. Doc Jeremy wore his salt and pepper hair with pride. Hiding his eyes behind dark blue aviators had his brown vintage bomber jacket and to complete the look he wore light blue denim jeans and black leather boots. He was a quite the handsome man for a 50 year old man. "Yup, I just dropped her off. And what are you doing hiding behind the van?" his turn to ask. She looked out and pointed to Benedict who is now sitting on the motorcycle. "Ah now is a good time to say Hi" Doc pulled Eliza's arm and they started to walk towards Benedict. No, No, No her head protested. "Doc, hrmm...the thing is." She started saying but they were getting closer and closer to Benedict. "What?" he stopped. "It’s not that I didn't introduce myself to him. It's just that in all 3 occasion, I never took off my helmet and so he didn't know who or what I look like" she winced expecting a huge reaction from Doc. He let go of Eliza's arm. "Hrmmm, interesting. Why?" he asked this time he grabbed her by the shoulders and dragging her towards Benedict. "Doc! What are you doing?" she panicked. No way, he would believe me, she thought. They are getting closer and closer. Eliza tried to squirm her way out but Doc was too strong. Damn the hours at the gym she thought.

Finally they reached Benedict and the motorcycle. "Hi, I see you are admiring this beauty of mine." Doc stretched out his hand and Benedict shook it. Eliza was behind Benedict refusing to say anything. "This is yours?" his eyes lighted up. Doc nodded proudly. Benedict walked around the motorcycle and gave Doc a hug. Doc was almost caught off balance. "Oh. I didn't realise you were such an admirer of vintage motorcycles" Doc smiled. Then Benedict looked at him questionably, "Don't you recognise me?" He asked. Eliza begged Doc to nod his head. Please, please say yes! She mouthed. "Oh. Ah. Yes. Actually I didn't as you looked different with the different hair" Doc replied rather uncomfortably.   
   
Benedict smiled widely. "Finally I get to meet the man who saves me from the clutches of crazed fans" He hugged Doc again. "Oh, it was nothing. I was the right place at the right time" Doc was shaking his head while looking at Eliza. Benedict back was towards Eliza so he didn't even know she was there. "Were you injured badly? I tried to look for you but I realised I didn't even know your name" He smiled, feeling embarrassed. Eliza putting her hand together and beg Doc to continue with the charade. "I'm fine. Just a broken arm" he looked unhappy. Benedict continued to express his gratitude. The more Benedict said the unhappy Doc became. Eliza mouth thank you to Doc. "Sorry, I need to off soon. I've an appointment" he stopped Benedict mid-way. "Oh yes, sorry. Of course!" he felt silly. Eliza walked away quietly and hid behind a van while she watched Doc got on and rode away.

“Father! I found the guy who saved me!” Benedict called his father immediately after he finished shooting his scene. They talked for a couple of minutes. “Ben!” Mark called him. “Sorry Father, I have to go. Talk to you soon.” Off he went into his scene.

 


	6. Party Time

“Dad! Please can I go to the parrrrttyyyyy!” Rachel asked Doc. Everyone is having dinner. Doc who is the head of the family sits at the head of the table. Mary Ann sits on his right while Deborah, Rachel’s older sister sits on his left. Rachel sat with her mum while Eliza sits beside Deborah. “Rachel, Honey. It’s not like we are not letting you but” Mary Ann tries to comfort her daughter. “Rachel, you are sixteen. I’m not allowing you to go to a party full of adults.” Doc interrupted. “But Dad, everyone is going. It’s my last internship for the year.” Rachel sulked and pushed away her plate. “Rachel, please. Your behaviour now is not helping your case.” Deborah hushed her little sister. Eliza just kept quiet and continued eating her dinner while the family discuss.

Eliza was actually “adopted” by the family. When they met Eliza, she was homeless and broke. She had come from another city with the only the clothes in her bag. Eliza has not eaten for several days and was sleeping on park benches. Even then, the authorities do not allow anyone to sleep on park benches so she had to go to the park on very early morning and wake up before the sun rises. She somehow managed to get information that a soup kitchen was nearby from the homeless people she had made friends with. Eliza met first Mary Ann was volunteering on her spare time. At first she didn’t seemed to notice this scruffy looking girl with dirty and smelly clothes but when she talked to Eliza, she seemed surprised on how different she was from the rest. “Eliza, right? That’s your name?” Mary Ann asked. “Yes. That’s right.” Not looking up from her bowl of soup. “Where are you from?” Mary Ann asked. “Hrmm somewhere but not here.” still attacking the soup. Damn woman, what the hell she want from me? She thought.“Okay. What are you doing here?” Mary Ann continued with the interview. Eliza had finished the soup and was hungry for more. She looked up; “I’ll answer your question if you could give me some more if this delicious soup” Eliza looked at Mary Ann blankly. Mary Ann not supposed to give second helpings but she walked over to the large pot anyway.

Mary Ann put the piping hot soup in front of Eliza. “Now answer my question, my dear. What are you doing here?” Eliza slowly sips the soup and it was only after 10 mouthfuls then she replied. “Just to see if there’s anything here.” Mary Ann cocked her head to the side. “What you mean? You are just passing through?” Mary Ann asked. “Kinda of. If there’s anything worth staying here, if not I’ll just go” Eliza finished her soup and stood up. “Thanks for the second helping. I know you are not supposed to do that. I better get out of here.” Eliza started to walk away. Mary Ann sat there conflicted.

Eliza is about to walk out the soup kitchen when she heard someone called her name. “Eliza! Eliza!” She turned around and saw the same lady who so interested in her business. Fuck, what now? She thought. Breathless, Mary Ann held up 1 finger as she bends over to catch her breath. “Do..you..want..to..stay with us?” Mary Eliza asked. Eliza looks at this woman who she just met less than an hour. “What?” Eliza thought this woman is crazy. She must be a cat lady based on her clothes she is wearing. A very loud mis-matched colours and lots of colourful jewellery. “Why?” Eliza asked. Mary Ann finally able to breath normally, stood straight up and said, “To help you of course!” she laughed. “Why?” Eliza asked again. “Is there a reason for helping someone?” Mary Ann replied. “Yes. I don’t see you helping anyone else here.” Eliza folded her arms against her chest. Mary Ann lets out a sigh. “Okay, stay with us till you figure what you want to do?” Mary Eliza waited for Eliza’s answer with batted breath.

Damn this cat lady, Eliza thought. I don’t think she will ever leave alone if I don’t agree to her offer. I’ll just stay for a few weeks. Only a few weeks and then I’m out, Eliza decided. That was 5 years ago. Eliza is still with them. She grew fond of Mary Ann and her family. She never had a mother who actually knew what she is doing or a father who she could look up to and sisters who argue and make-up over ice-cream. “Dad! Please. I promise I’ll behave like a proper lady.” Smiling sweetly, Rachel walked around to her father and hugged him. Doc rolled his eyes and folded his arms. “Rachel, please sit down.” He told her firmly. Her persuasion tactic didn’t work and she sulkily sat back down in her seat.

“How about I’ll be her chaperon?” Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. Rachel eyes lit up. Mary Ann turned to Doc hopefully. Doc looked at Eliza who cutting her steak into bites size pieces. “Are you sure Eliza?” Doc asked. Without looking up, “Yes. I’m very sure Doc.” Rachel ran to Eliza and hugged her tightly. “Oh! Thank you, thank you!” Rachel said gratefully. “Wait a minute young lady. I haven’t agreed yet.” Doc said sternly. Rachel stood straight beside Eliza as though waiting for a verdict. Doc cleared his throat. “I’m allowing you to go due to Eliza’s suggestion. However there will be some ground rules.” Rachel nodded agreeing even though she hasn’t heard them.

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

  
“Omg. I hate the ground rules” Rachel sighed exasperatedly. They walk down the lane to the parked motorcycle. One of the rules is they have to go in the motorcycle. The SOB, truly know how to ruin a teenager’s night, Eliza thought, smiling. “What are you smiling at? I’m the one in distress here! Just look, how am I going to the party in this dress on a motorcycle?” Rachel is wearing a beautiful baby blue lacy dress, bow handbag and navy high heel pumps. Her hair, dark brown curled and styled in the latest fashion with light make-up and simple jewellery. Eliza handed over the helmet to Rachel who took it in disgust. Eliza heard Rachel muttered something under her breath but couldn’t make it out. Eliza started the motorcycle and off they went.

In 30 minutes, without any traffic is a miracle they reached just in time for the party to get into full swing. The place was at one of the writer’s so Eliza considered it was a pretty tame affair which is why Eliza volunteered. Eliza who still have her helmet on, “Rachel, I’ll be out her for a smoke. I’ll be in a bit, okay?” Eliza winked. Rachel eyes widen with excitement and gave her the tightest hug she could give. “Thank you!” she smiled and went in. Eliza went to park the motorcycle right at the end of the many cars that came earlier. She found a suitable spot and took out a cigarette. She was about to take off her helmet when she heard someone say, “Hey Doc! Didn’t know you were coming” Eliza turned around to see Benedict waving, smiling excitedly. Oh fuck, she thought.

“Oh I came to drop off Rachel for the party.” Eliza replied. Benedict gave Eliza a hug. Man, he is strong and smells nice too. “Hrmmm…Doc, you are really gym rat. Your chest seems to be expanded” he laughed. Eliza laughed nervously. Those are not chest pecks! Eliza screamed in her head while smiling uncomfortably. “So far out for a cigarette?” Eliza asked as she hides away the cigarette stick. He laughed. Good God, he looks so handsome when he laughs, Eliza thought. “Me? I have to, especially when my parents are here. They don’t like me smoking.” He started to light up. Eliza is dying for one but had to keep the helmet on. “Why aren’t you taking the helmet off? “ BC asked. “Oh, I’ve got a cold. I didn’t want it to spread to you, of course.” Benedict seemed to be satisfied with the answer. They started talking. Thank god, Eliza had worked with Doc and Deborah before at the clinic so she could at least answer some questions.

They were happily talking at least for 20minutes when they heard, “Ben! I told you to stop that filthy habit!” An older woman, her hips were wider than the motorcycle. “Mother.” Benedict rolled his eyes. Mother? Oh fuck, just when the night just couldn’t get any shitter, she thought. “This is Doctor Jeremy. He’s got a cold hence the helmet” Benedict waved his large hand over Eliza’s head. “Oh he is the one who saved you. Thank you very much, dear. There’s been far too many times he has his life in jeopardy.” His mother stroked Benedict’s arm lovingly. ‘Aww, Mother.” Benedict smiled feeling embarrassed. Eliza started to tell the story from the first time she saved him till the accident. She stood transfixed as she listened to the story. Soon, Benedict’s Mother had to go in and check on his Father, leaving them alone again.

“Sorry about that. It’s my Mother. She’s lovable but a little bossy sometimes” He apologised. “Oh don’t be silly. It’s fine while I’m waiting for Rachel, anyways.” Eliza smiled and looked at her watch. Oh shit! It’s almost time for Cinderella to leave the ball. “Sorry I got to go and pick up Rachel. She has a curfew” now it’s Eliza’s turn to apologise. “Oh. Okay.” He let her pass and walked up to the house.

  
\---------------------------------------

  
As he, stood there finishing his third cigarette, he saw "Doc Jeremy" dragging who seemed to be a young girl refusing to leave the house. He laughed at their antics. His thoughts traveled back to 5 minutes ago while he was talking to Doc Jeremy. When he first met him, he spoke so firmly and confidently and a moment ago, he seemed nervous and uncomfortable. Maybe he had something on his mind. He did say he had an appointment. Still it’s like talking to 2 different persons, he thought.

  
\--------------------------------------------

  
“Oh come on Rachel! Don’t be such a child!” said Eliza angrily. “No! I’m not going home to be under dictatorship rule!” stomped her heel. Rachel refusing to co-operate and dragging her heels, literally. “Stop throwing your tantrum like a child, damn it!” Eliza is losing her patience with this teenager. Eliza pulled Rachel’s arm to the motorcycle and gave her the helmet. Rachel snatched it from Eliza and reluctantly puts the helmet on. “You better sit still and be there when I start the motorcycle” Eliza said sharply. Seriously, this is the outcome of a spoilt brat! She muttered angrily under her breath. As a precaution, she made Rachel put her arms around Eliza’s waist making sure she doesn’t leap off the motorcycle while they are in motion. “Oh come on! I’m not 12!” Eliza heard Rachel screamed under the helmet. Eliza didn’t care as long as she brought back Doc’s precious daughter back home on time and safely. Eliza just doesn’t give a fuck other than that.


	7. The Wicked Witch

In October's autumn midday sun, Eliza was busy getting through traffic to get to her workplace. Damn this traffic, she cursed. She had her Halloween costume in her backpack for the evening party at Doc Jeremy’s home. Her mind was somewhere else when she had turned into an oncoming car and had to swerve hard away back into her lane to avoid another collision. Shit! She muttered under her breath as she gritted her teeth to turn away the motorcycle. 

Eliza rushed through the traffic again. Shit, shit, shit! She muttered repeatedly. After 30 minutes, Eliza finally reached Doc’s house. She went into the house, dashed pass Deborah “Hey!” she shouted. “Sorry!” Eliza apologised. She took out the costume and started to take off her clothes. An hour later, Eliza went downstairs. She is in a light blue with a sweetheart neckline slightly above the knee dress and a white wig. She also wore a white pointy hat and white boots. Mary Ann who painted a cat face wore her usual loud and colourful dresses, this time it’s the rainbow dress. “Who are you supposed to be?” Mary Ann asked when they met at the foot of the stairs. “Oh can’t you tell? I’m The Good Witch from The Wizard of Oz! With this nose I need not to buy a fake one.” Eliza said matter of fact and tipped her hat. She walked away and went into the living room which is by then full of creatures, characters and aliens. She went to get a drink and saw Rachel dress as a princess, all in pink. How original, Eliza thought as she walked up to her.

“Hey.” Eliza elbowed Rachel. “Ouch.” Rachel whispered, angrily. “A princess? Really?” Eliza started to snigger. “Oh shut up.” Rachel she said as she gave her best fake smile to everyone whoever walked pass. “Look at those Sparta guys” she whispered excitedly. Eliza looked at them who were standing shirtless, bulging muscles and togas. Nice, Eliza thought lusty. “Anyways, your father invited a lot of people” Eliza looks around. “Does he even know these people?” Eliza asked wide eyed. Rachel laughed, her eyes not leaving the Sparta guys, “I don’t know, it’s not my party” Rachel left and walked towards the Sparta guys. Eliza rolls her eyes, she never change, she thought to herself.

As Eliza was walking towards the door, she bumped into a smiley clown, with green hair and outlandish costume. “Hey!” Eliza exclaimed, feeling annoyed. “Hahahaha….Sorry! My Lady!” The clown laughed, bowed and skipped into the house. Asshole, she muttered under her breath.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, I’m finally in without being noticed, he thought. He hopped and skipped and laughed his way through the house, looking for the Doc. Doc had given him the invite for the Halloween party when he visited earlier in the week. He was helping a friend to take his dog to the vet and took a chance to make a special trip to the Doc’s vet. Except the White Witch he bumped into earlier at the entrance, everyone seems to be enjoying themselves.

He finally found Doc who was dressed as Sherlock Holmes. He even smoked a pipe. He rolled his eyes. “Hi Doc! Or should I say What’s up Doc? Or Elementary my dear Sir” he laughed. “Haha, how very original of you.” Doc smiled. “You have no idea how many bloody times I heard the What’s up Doc joke” Doc shakes his head. “Sorry Doc” he smiled. Doc Jeremy cocked his head to the side, “I’m sorry. Do I know you?” he asked. Oh Shit, I forget to tell him, he thought. The clown stretched out his hand and whispered into his ear, “I’m Ben. Sorry I didn’t tell you” he apologises and scratches the back of his head. Doc laughed out loud. “Oh my God! I really didn’t recognise you.” Doc slapped Benedict’s back, hard. He winced. “Whoever did your make-up is really talented” Doc roared with laughter again.

Doc and Benedict were talking about Benedict’s friend dog, Ginger when suddenly music came on. People started to dance. Benedict saw the White Witch, although he would say she should be the Wicked Witch instead with that bad attitude. She and the Tin Man came into the living room dancing. They were quite good, he reluctantly admits. They danced and danced. Everyone was mesmerised. Marry Ann came to their side, “Wow, I didn’t know our Eliza could dance.” She remarked. After they finished, both went their separate ways. Eliza walked over to them. Eliza looked at Benedict. He smiled but the Wicked Witch did not return the smile. How rude, he thought. “Why Eliza, I didn’t know you could dance!” Mary Ann exclaimed. She smiled, “I’m a person with many hidden talents” she said as she tipped her hat. “I’m just as surprised after the accident you had, you could still dance” Mary Ann laughed.

Doc eyes’ widen in horror as he tried to stop his wife by hugging her. He tried to pull his wife away and opened his mouth to say something when his wife said, “You broke your arm in 3 places and needed 3 metal pins to be inserted, oh so scary!” Mary Ann fanned herself with an imaginary fan. Ben looked at Doc, his wife and the Wicked Witch. What the hell, he thought feeling confused. “Oh well, Mary. It’s okay. The hospital said I could take out the pins. If not, it would be a hassle to travel overseas” the Wicked Witch said with a small smile.

“Ah hrmmm, Eliza, I need to tell you something rather important” Doc tried to pull Eliza away from the group after he had given up on his wife. “Look, I even got battle scars!” Eliza showed off the scar on her arm. Everyone looked at it. Benedict was breathing heavily trying to control his emotions. Eliza sighed, “But unlucky me, the 3rd time wasn’t a charm.” Eliza laughed sadly. 3rd time? Benedict muttered. Benedict didn’t realise that he had asked out loud. “Oh yes, she was the one who saved Benedict Cumberbatch 3 times and the 3rd got her into an accident.” He could see Doc wiped his face with his handkerchief in defeat.

“I gotta go to the restroom. Excuse me, everyone.” The Wicked Witch smiled and left the group. After Doc, turned to his wife and said, “Mary Ann my dear wife, I want to tell you that this wonderful, charming and funny clown is Benedict Cumberbatch” he looked at Mary Ann to see her reaction. Mary Ann blinked a few times and looked at Doc. She put her hands on her mouth in horror. “Oh my god!’ she whispered softly. By then Benedict had his arms folded across his chest. “I guess you want an explanation?” Doc smiled awkwardly. Benedict nodded.

Doc led Benedict to the foot of the staircase. “Actually Benedict the truth is…” Doc started telling him the whole story. While Doc was telling the story, Eliza was busy taking off her make-up, clothes and putting her belongings into a big haversack. Eliza looked around the room; she wanted a last look of the room she had made seemed like home for the past 5years. She knew back then when she first moved into this room and the lives of this wonderful family that she will eventually leave them but she didn’t know when. She knows that the time is now. After she left a letter addressed to Mary Ann, she walked out and closed the door quietly behind her.

Still in her light blue dress, white witch hat and white boots, she walked down the stairs as casually as possible. She looked around and remembered when she first saw them and the huge house. Now it’s full of people in Halloween costumes, laughing and smiling. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves. She could see Deborah finally found someone she is interested in. She is talking to Wonder Woman. She knew Deborah was gay when she thought Eliza was too by the way Eliza dressed. She tried to kiss Eliza. Eliza told her she is straight and apologised. Since then, she had kept our contact to a minimum although it was unnecessary since they lived in the same house and Eliza had grown to respect and understand Deborah like an older sister.

Rachel is talking to one of the Tonga guy, same costume but different guy. When she will ever learn, Eliza thought. Eliza saw Doc talking to the clown. She never had a father figure in her life but he will do. Eliza thought that brought a smile to her face. It was nice while it lasted however it’s time to go. Eliza’s eyes are looking for Mary Ann which is nowhere to be found. Eliza seemed to be a little disappointment but it’s not a feeling that she is unfamiliar with. She was almost to the door, turned around to get one final look at everyone except Mary Eliza. I’m really going to miss them, Eliza thought. She walked out of the house and waited for the cab in the driveway.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What!” He exclaimed but he barely made anyone turn around as the house was quite noisy. Doc Jeremy nodded sadly. “But why?” Benedict asked. Doc just shrugged his shoulders. He is confused. Why wouldn’t anyone want to lie about saving anyone? He thought. He leaned against the wall and looked up. All this while she let him think she was Doc. “If you want to know the real reason, I’ll go and get her” Doc started to make a move towards the living room. Just as he was about to step into the living room, his wife Mary Ann ran over to him looking all flustered. He saw her talking animatedly and shoving a letter to him. He looked and read it. He saw him frowning and turned around. Doc is walking towards him with the letter in his hand.

Doc handed over the letter to him. He looked at him, “Are you sure?” he asked. Doc nodded. Mary Eliza came to his side also with a sad look. He took and started to read the letter. The handwritten letter went:

_My ‘Dearest Mary Ann and family,_

_I thought long and hard about writing this letter. I decided only a couple weeks ago to do this. As you know, I sometimes disappear on days on end. I had my father in a nearby hospice which is why I had decided to take on your offer to stay with you. He had paranoid schizophrenia which could turn violent at any time. I didn’t want to put your family in any possible danger so I didn’t tell you anything and kept mostly to myself. I know you too well. You just had to fix everything including me. However, I admire your courage and it’s your courage that I used to care for my father till his last breath. I know one day, I will leave you but I wasn’t sure when. I didn’t know I would stay for 5 years till the day came. I know I didn’t have to but I have to. I didn’t want to impose on you and your family any longer. What you have done for me is more than I ever asked for and more than you’ll ever know._

_I also would like you to convey my sincere appreciation to Doc. He had been like a father figure to me. To Deborah, I hope you tell her you love her no matter who she is. She needs both of your support. To Princess Rachel, try and not pamper her too much as she does beginning to think she is a real princess._

_I’ll miss our nightly dinners, our weekly family dramas and most of all your cooking and the love you put into them._

_By the time you read this, I’m on a plane leaving the country. Goodbye Mary Ann, may you and your family will always stay as you are and never change, especially you Mary Ann._

_Yours sincerely and lovingly,_  
_Eliza_

Below is a separate footnote written quite hastily, “PS: I know Doc will be talking to Benedict some point later. I hope you will help me to tell the truth. I cannot face Benedict since I lied to his face. I know I wouldn’t like it either. He would say I’m a coward for doing so but I just want to stay a hero in his eyes not some loser who can’t hold on to a job. Apologise to Doc for me for making him do this and making Benedict think he is the hero. I know Doc hates lying.”

After he finished reading, he looked at both of them. He ran out through the door and saw a white witch hat disappeared into the cab and started to drive off. He ran down to the roadside hoping to catch the cab but he just missed by a few minutes. He just stood there panting heavily. He wondered if he ever see the White Witch again.  



	8. ComicCon Australia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 years later: Australia - Summer

**Part Two **

Benedict was in a car on the way for Comic Con in Adelaide. He just stepped with his sunglasses and hat on, got out of the car and walked straight into the hotel. Jane does all the checking in and other stuff while Benedict waits in the lobby as he checks his email on his mobile. After 10 minutes of checking, he was done. He got bored and went out into the beach. The weather was hot as the Sahara Desert although he never been there he guessed this is the closest he could be. He walked down to the beach and taking in the scenery. There were men and women in their swimming costumes swimming and sunbathing, children playing in the sand, making sandcastles. He smiled at his own memory of making sandcastles with his family and godparents.

He saw the ironic lifeguards patrolling the beach in their vehicle. Then he saw her. She came out from the water like Ursula Andress in white bikini as the Bond girl Honey Rider in the first James Bond film, Dr.No. The only difference is she is a brunette and carrying a surf board. Oh my god, he thought pulling his sunglasses down to his nose bridge. It’s been way too long, he thought to himself as he watched her walking gracefully towards a bar on the beach. A bar on a beach? This I must see, he said to himself.

He walked over to the bar and pushed the door. He walked in and put the board beside him. There were not many people yet I would have guessed since its only 10am in the morning. He looked around the bar. The décor is simple yet it has the homey feeling that you are drinking at a friend’s den not a bar. There’s a pool table. Although there are not a lot of people yet, he could see this place during the happy hour. People here sure know how to have fun. There’s a stage which he thinks there’s a house band of some sort would be preforming nightly.

His eyes looked around for the Bond girl as walked over to the bar, still with his sunglasses on. “Hi, did you happen to see a woman coming in here with a surf board?” he asked the bartender who has his back towards him. “Yeah, sure.” The bartender sounded bored and has a high pitch voice. The bartender has hair tied into a pony tail. The bartender was tall and big. He was cleaning the glasses. The bartender puts down the glasses and cloth and turns around, “Look boys, see who our Miss Elena has lured in!”

At the same moment the Bond girl came out of the ladies and walked slowly with her hips swaying so sensually. She is now wearing a yellow dress with her hair long, neatly combed straight and falls on her shoulders. Beautiful, he said to himself. “Hi, I heard you were looking for me? I’m Elena.” she said in a Russian accent and smiled. Russian, well, well Benedict you have really outdone yourself, he gave himself a mental pat on the back. “Hi, I’m Benedict. Nice to meet you.” He gave her his warmest smile. “What will you have?” The bartender suddenly appears out from nowhere. “Can’t you see that we are having a nice conversation here?” He was about to say he didn’t mind but Elena was giving the bartender the ice-queen-look and was clearly not amused by being upstaged. The bartender looked at her, turned around to continue cleaning the glasses.  
.  
“Well, well…you’re a cutie.” The Bond girl winked and sat down beside him. Elena purred and caressing his arm. Benedict fidgeted uncomfortably. Just then, someone opened the door to the bar letting the bright hot sun in. He turned and looked at the door even though he has his shades on; he had to use this hand as shade in order to see who it was. A woman, short by his standards liken to Louise height. Shoulder length straight hair, wearing a large size T-shirt to fit her large frame. Her jeans look faded with many washes and white sneakers. His eyes followed her to the behind the counter. She looks familiar, he thought.

“Hey Elena, this is...” Eliza walked in into the bar. “Oh yes I know who he is.” Elena’s eyes fixed on Benedict. Eliza walked to the couple to behind the bar counter. “Morning Big Joe!” Eliza said to Big Joe who just grunted in acknowledgment. “Sorry it’s way too early for something strong but not too early for a beer.” Eliza popped opened 2 bottles of cold beer and put them on the counter. She smiled and started to open her mouth to say something but was met with Elena cold stare. Eliza is also clearly wasn’t comfortable with the stare, mumbled something about fresh air and quickly made a beeline to the outside. “Now where were we?” Elena finally returned her smile.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Fucking, shite! Fucking shite!” she mumbled under her breath as she tried to light up her but her hands were shaking. “Fucking hell!” she said as she gritted her teeth in anger. He doesn’t remember me, her head screamed. Of the fucking course he fucking doesn’t, she rolled her eyes. I had put on more weight and I looked different, damn it! She said to herself angrily. She stood outside of the bar, facing the sea. She had to step out of the bar after Elena had very subtlety told her to fuck off with her ice cold stare. What a bitch! After all I had done for her, she thought. Elena had come from Russia 2years after Eliza came, to work in Australia as a Clerk on a contract basis. After the company no longer needed her, she had to find another job before her permit expires. Her permit had 6 more months till she had to leave Australia which of course wasn’t on her to do list. She and Eliza met in the Pelican on one winter day. Big Joe gave her a waitress job till she could get another Clerk job. She has been with the Pelican since then and never bothered to get another 9 to 5 job. The Pelican business had picked up since she joined and life has been good till now.

Finally after 2minutes, her hands stopped shaking and managed to light up her cigarette. She heaved a sigh of relieve as she inhaled the smoke. Damn that feels good, she thought happily and closed her eyes enjoying every single breath. She had stopped smoking for 4years. This is her first cigarette in 4years. She closed her eyes.

“Hey,” She heard the door opened and heard a voice beside her. “Boy, your friend there can sure talk people ears off.” She is only 1.56m so compared to Benedict, 1.82m is a giant. “Can I have one, please?” he asked softly. Eliza handed one cigarette to him and lights it up for him. “Yeah, I know, Mr Cumberbatch.” Eliza smiled as she started her second cigarette. “By the way I’m Eliza” she smiled. Benedict nodded.

Eliza let out a long sigh and sat down on the porch ledge. He sat beside her as he stretched out and crossed his ankles. “And please, call me Benedict.” he gave her million dollar smile but she wasn’t looking at him instead her sight is fixed on the beach. She smiled at the children making sandcastles. She doesn’t remember as much of her childhood as they were all filled with violence and disappointments. The only fond memory she has of her family is the last time when her father was well enough to bring the family on a picnic on the beach. One happy family, Dad, Mum and her little brother.

“Hrmm, I feel as though I need to tell you this.” Eliza took a puff from her cigarette and fiddles nervously with her lighter. “Yeah? Tell me what?” he asked as he exhaled the smoke. “I’m the one who saved you while you were in UK.” Eliza looked away as she didn’t want to see his face. “Saved me? Meaning…you’re the White Witch?” he sounded surprised. Eliza nodded. “Wait a minute; did you just say White Witch?” Eliza’s turned to be surprised. He laughed. “Yeah, I came to Doc’s Halloween party.” He smiled.

“I didn’t see you there!” Eliza was shocked. If he was there, how the hell he got through the crowd without being mobbed? Eliza wondered. Benedict puts his two fingers on his top lip, ”Oh. Hrmmm…you happen to remember the green haired clown?” Tipped his head down and he looked at Eliza, guiltily. “Yes, he bumped into me quite rudely.” Eliza remembered the rude clown. “That rude clown as you remembered was me.” Eliza eyes widen in shock. Oh.my.god, Eliza realised she had unknowingly told him herself then who she was.

“So, hrmmm I feel I ought to tell you too that I read the letter you gave to Mary Ann. I hope you don’t mind,” Benedict rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Eliza nodded. “It’s okay” Eliza replied softly.

“Can I know what happened to your father? If, you don’t mind me asking?” he asked as he inhaled the smoke and exhaled. Eliza looked at him and wondered why someone like him even bothered to know. Perhaps it was because she had saved him. She shrugged “Well, Mr C… sorry Benedict, Let’s just say that I like everyone else was once had a family. Complete with Mum and a little brother.” Eliza inhaled and exhaled the smoke. “My Dad was once normal like any other dad. He went to work and Mum took care of everything else at home.” Eliza leaned her head on the beam. She closed her eyes trying to remember the happier times but the memory seemed too fuzzy and too long to recollect. “One day, Dad came home and told Mum that he had been fired.” Eliza had finished her second cigarette and was taking out her third when Benedict stopped her. Eliza raised her eyebrow questioning his motive. He just shook his head. Reluctantly, Eliza puts back the cigarette in the box and continued her story.

“From days, turned into weeks and from weeks turned into months, my dad was unemployed. He mopped around the house looking depressed while Mum went out to work as a waitress to make ends meet.” Eliza sighed. “Every night and day Dad and Mum fought about money. I would always hear Dad say ‘Who would want to hire a 45 year old airplane small town engineer?!’ and Mum would always reply ‘If only you didn’t gamble all of your damn salary we wouldn’t be in this dire straits!’” Eliza clenched her fist at the memory. “One night I heard a car drove up. I was 12 years old at that time. I heard someone walking downstairs. I looked for my brother but he wasn’t in his bed. I walked downstairs and saw Dad passed out from drinking on the sofa. Then I heard Mum walked towards me, she was holding a couple of suitcases.” Eliza closed her eyes tightly, “I could remember her words clearly, ‘Hey Kiddo, I’m sorry. I have to leave you with your Dad. I know you can take care of him. He needs you. You’re his Little Girl, remember?’ At that time, I didn’t know what she meant but I somehow knew that was last time I’ll see her and my little brother” Eliza looked at BC who was is now leaning on the beam on other side of the porch, listening intently.

“Dad woke up the next morning searching for Mum and my little brother. I told him that she had left and took my little brother with her. Dad took their leaving pretty hard and left the house. He left a 12 year old kid at home alone. I cooked and cleaned the house as how Mum would have done it. Sometimes, I would go out and search for Dad but came home before it gets too dark. It wasn’t till 1 year later that I found him at the restaurant’s back lane where Mum used to work. He was so dirty and smelly but I couldn’t carry him back as he was too heavy for a 13year old. I had to get strangers to bring him home. I cleaned him up and gave him food but he seemed to be in a daze. I tried to talk to him but he just sat there in silence. He remained in that state for a couple of years and by then I could only work menial jobs as I was underage.”

“When I was 15, I could work in fast food chains and was putting food on the table. Better than eating bread for every meal. I scrimped and saved whatever I had to buy better food for Dad but he remained the same. Till one day, when I came home to find the house in a mess as though the house had been ransacked by robbers. My first thought was Dad. I went in search for him around the house and found him in the bathroom with his fist soaked in blood. I looked at the broken mirror stained with blood. I tried to clean his hand when he swung at me and broke my nose.” She pointed out to him her slight crooked nose bridge.

“I had blacked out due to the impact and the next thing I knew I was in hospital and was told that Dad was in those mental hospital. I’ve been seeing him in those institutions all my life. Even when I had to sell the house and moved many times over, I would always find out the nearest institution to move him and visit him. ” Eliza looked at Benedict who is listening patiently with his arms folded across his chest. “The End” Eliza gave him a sad smile.

The next moment, Benedict moved closer to Eliza and gave her a peck on the cheek and a hug. That action stunned Eliza and she sat there blinking her eyes. “Everything turned out all right now, doesn’t it?” He leaned back and flashed her, his beautiful smile.

“Oh shit it’s getting late!” He looked at his watch. Eliza snapped out of her trance. “I had a wonderful chat with you. Maybe we could do this again?” he winked. What does that wink mean? Eliza wondered and nodded. Eliza knew she shouldn’t expect anything from him. Why would she? There he is a famous person who has millions of fans including her is so busy that he has no time even for himself let alone for her, just a faceless nobody.

Benedict stood up and cleaned off the sand on his jeans. Eliza stood up too. “Thanks for all the times you’ve saved me. But I know nothing I do could make up the things you did” he smiled and kissed Eliza’s forehead, gave her another hug, this time tighter and walked back to the hotel. Eliza just stood there with her mouth hanging wide open and trying to process what just happened to her just moments ago.

_____________________________________________

“Woah, that’s intense.” He said to himself as he walked back to the hotel. He felt was blessed after all and that he has a family that loves him. Even though he had a few live threatening experiences himself which made him appreciate life and his family even more. Still he couldn’t imagine how a 12 year old go through all that pain and still come out without being a little at least a little damaged. When he was 12, all he cared about was friends and school. He didn’t have to think about how to survive or when his next meal was. A tear formed at the corner of his eye but he wiped it before it fell. He walked into the elevator and pressed the 9 floor. As he was in the elevator, he thought how he could make it up to her for saving him.

When he reached his floor, he got an idea. As he stepped out of the elevator, he took out his mobile and called Jane. “What is it Ben? Jane sounded annoyed. “Sorry, Jane. I need an urgent favour.” He walked to his room and used the key card to unlock the door. “What kind of favour?” Jane who is now fully awake because he rarely asks for a favour. “Well…”he started telling her as he close his door.

________________________________________________

  
Later that evening when the business around the bar gets busy, Eliza who is talking to one of the new waitress saw a blonde woman in her forties, wearing a black long dress walked in but her eyes seemed to be looking for someone. “Can I help you Madam?” Eliza asked as she walked up to her. Damn, she is as tall as Benedict, she thought. “Oh, I’m looking for Eliza. I’m supposed to give her this.” She handed the envelope to Eliza. “I’m her. Thank you.” She looked at Eliza and gave a once over look from top to toe. “Would like a drink?” Eliza smiled knowingly well enough that kind of look but she gave her Eliza’s most polite smile. “Hrmmm, No, thank you. I need to get an early start for tomorrow. You should too because we leave the hotel by 9am. He invited you for breakfast as at 8am. Please be on time.” Her eyes were looking all over the bar and the people. Eliza hated to be judged by snobbish people like her but she has to keep on smiling only because of Benedict. “Is there anything else, Madam?” Eliza empathised on the word Madam. “Oh nothing, just don’t be late.” And she walked off quickly as she came.

“Who is that woman?” Elena asked suddenly appearing beside her. “That’s Benedict’s publicist, Jane Seymore.” Elena raised her eyebrow and walked away. Eliza went into her office. The bar was her business. She opened the envelope and it was a VIP pass to tomorrow’s Comic Con and a note “I hope this could make up for your accident and for saving me. Join me for breakfast tomorrow at 8am. See you! ” Eliza smiled at the smiley he did at the end of the note.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning, Eliza woke up extra early but actually she did not sleep at all. She was so excited that she stayed awake all night to figure out the best outfit to wear to the Comic con. In the end she picked a black polo shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. She wore with her only pair of white sneakers. She even blow dry her hair and let it flow for once instead of tying it up like always. She felt nervous and excited all at once. At 7.45am, Eliza walked out the bar and walked towards the hotel. She carried an old small dark brown satchel across over her chest.

As she entered the lobby, she looked up at the ceiling and marvelled at the designs. It is a stained glass with a huge portrait of garden of fully bloomed sunflowers. Odd choice but it does work. Eliza walked over to the restaurant. She looked around half expectedly to find Benedict sitting at the table but he was nowhere to be seen. Eliza stood outside and waited for 10mins before she saw Benedict emerged from the elevator. He wore a light blue long sleeves shirt and dark blue denim jeans. He was engrossed in checking his mobile that he did not look around instead he walked straight into the restaurant. Eliza rolled her eyes as he walked past her. Eliza followed behind him as quietly as possible. He sat at the corner table for obvious reasons; he does want any paparazzi or anyone recognising him. Eliza sat in opposite of him with her back facing the breakfast buffet spread.

Eliza sat with her chin propped with her hands and waited for him to look up. “Oh shit!” he exclaimed clutching his chest. “Where the hell you come from?” he asked as he wrinkled his nose. How cute, Eliza thought. “Well I was early. Didn’t know where you’ll be sitting so I waited” Eliza took off her satchel and put it on the chair beside her. “You were so engrossed that you didn’t see me so I followed you in” Eliza shrugged her shoulders. He laughed. “Okay, let’s grab some breakfast. I’m starving.” He winked and waited for Eliza to stand and they walked together to the breakfast buffet. Such a gentleman, Eliza thought.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And then he would…” Benedict and Eliza were laughing and joking with each other since breakfast much to the dismay to Jane. They were still laughing and joking till they reached the venue for the Comic Con. “Benny, please stop this now. We are here.” Jane said tiredly. She who wore a white blouse with a large scoop neck. Thank God it didn’t go any lower, Eliza thought of Jane’s blouse. She also wore black smart pants with black pumps. She held a black clipboard against her large chest protectively. She wore her wavy light golden blonde short. Everyone looked out the window which is tainted black so they could see out but no one could see in. “Wow, you got a bus load of fans” Eliza sniggered. “Yeah, buses and buses of them. Cool huh?” he replied excitedly.

“Ben, Eliza and I will go out first to clear a path for you.” Jane looked and pointed at Eliza. “You. Follow me closely. I don’t want you to get separated.” Jane spoke to Eliza as though she is child. Eliza squinted her eyes in annoyance but managed not to give her a piece of her mind due to Benedict, of course. So Eliza did as she was told. The moment they stepped out, Eliza heard loud high pitched screams. “Benedict! Ben! Ben! Benedict!” Eliza had to cover her ears as she walked and trying not lose Jane in the process. Thank God she wore white, Eliza thought.

Everyone managed to get into the safe zone as Jane would call it. Benedict was still out there greeting his fans. It took him 30mins to just walk a few metres. “Woah, that was intense.” Finally he came into the safe zone. He was directed to a make-up chair for a little touch up and off he went but before he left the room, “See that she doesn’t run. We still have a score to settle.” He winked and disappeared through the door and into the bright lights. Eliza just stood there smiling from ear to ear. They had played a car racing game earlier which Eliza won 2 out of 3.

________________________________________________________  


Eliza was talking to one of the members of the organisers, Derek out the safe room as Eliza got bored waiting inside. Eliza found they have something in common. Both are fans of Benedict and loves music. They were talking about getting together and jamming when Benedict appeared jumpy beside Eliza. “Hey, what are you guys talking about?” he smiled playfully. “Oh you’re done already?” Eliza looked at her watch, startled. Damn, we were talking that long? she thought. Derek had to excuse himself from our group as he has to set up the area for Benedict to take photographs with fans. Benedict and Eliza started talking and walking at the same time to the restroom. They were talking trash, teasing playfully at each other for the rematch later when Eliza felt a sharp pain on her left shoulder. She looked down and saw an empty plastic bottle on the floor beside her.

When she turned, she saw a group of women or girls just happened to look away at other directions while standing. Pretending huh? Eliza thought. Eliza looked at them suspiciously. “What happened? Something’s wrong?” Benedict asked concerned. “No, it’s nothing.” Eliza gave him a reassuring smile. She doesn’t want to accuse someone without any proof. “Let’s go okay?” Eliza told him anxiously. Benedict looked unconvinced but nodded and they started walking again. As they continued walking, Eliza felt again a sharp pain, so painful that she shouted, “Ow! Shit! That’s hurts.” She fell onto her knee. “Hey! That’s not nice of you guys!” Benedict shouted angrily at the crowd. His face is bright red and his breathing heavily as he went down and asked Eliza if she is all right. “I’m fine but my shoulder I think it’s bruised” She got up with Benedict’s help.

Jane appeared magically at Benedict’s side and he told her what happened. “Someone please give her some ice.” Jane ordered. Derek who also magically appeared took her to the safe room away from the chaos which is about to erupt. “What the hell! They just threw an empty plastic bottle at her!” Benedict said angrily to Jane who is now thinking how to pacify her client. “I have half a mind to cancel the whole meet and greet session!” he threatened, his face is turning red. Panicked look went on Jane’s face and dragged him into the safe room and quietly closed the door behind them. Jane pulled Benedict into a corner of the room. She could see one of the staff putting ice on Eliza’s shoulder. Eliza is looking at them with curious eyes.

“Oh come on Benny, they are just being over-protective of you. They love you” Jane spoke calmly. “If that is how they show appreciation…”he is breathing heavily, still pissed. Benedict walked away from Jane and towards Eliza. “How is your shoulder?” he asked calmly. He doesn’t want to alarm her. “I’m fine now.” She gave him a small smile. “May I see?” he asked. She nodded. He slowly pulls back her T-shirt. Her shoulder has a long black and blue bruise where the hard empty bottle made its mark. He shook his head. “No, this doesn’t look fine to me.” He slowly pulls her up from her chair and he walked her towards the door. “Where are we going?” she asked looking surprised. “Where are going to have that checked, even it means going to a hospital so be it” he looks determined. Oh no not the hospital again! Eliza thought. “But you have a meet and greet session coming up” she looked scared but she wasn’t sure she is more afraid of the check-up or Jane who was looking furious as they walked away.

“You don’t worry about that. Let’s go.” He led Eliza out of the door, ignoring his mobile and screaming fans. After the ringing of his mobile stopped, he used it to call for a car. In a few minutes, it drove up. Still with a stoic look on his face, slowly sit Eliza first and made sure Eliza is comfortable before walking over to the other side of the passenger seat and got in. Eliza was speechless. This man had left the Comic Con for her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Eliza was back from the hospital and is resting on her sofa in her office. Benedict came back with a couple of beers and pulled up a chair. “Does it still hurt?” he asked looking concerned. “No it’s fine. The doctor prescribed some painkillers if it hurts too much and told to put some ice on it.” Eliza smiled and took the beer from him. “That’s good.” He leaned back into the chair, looking relaxed. The late afternoon sun casts its rays onto his face. He closed his eyes to the glare. Eliza just watched him. No one has ever done made her feel so important, she thought. The sun orange rays just remained on his face. His eyes remained closed when he said, “Hungry?” Eliza was about to nod when she saw his eyes closed. “Oh, yeah. My stomach is growling.” Benedict answered. “There’s some sandwiches in the fridge, have a look” He sat up and looked around and saw the fridge. While he was looking for the sandwiches, Eliza tried to search the Web for any news regarding the Comic Con on her mobile.

There was a press release from Jane. Telling the media and the world why he left the event. Jane is such a professional and had really understood why he left the event. “Found them!” she exclaimed. “Did you see this?” Eliza showed to Benedict. He looked at it as he ate the sandwich. “Yeah, I told Jane why I left it. It’s okay. Everything is under control.” He returned Eliza’s mobile back to her. “Tumblr exploded with the criticizing of badly behaved Benedict Cumberbatch overzealous fans” Eliza said aloud as she looked through her own Tumblr account. He finished his sandwich and sat beside Eliza. “Really? Let me see.” He puts his long arms around her shoulder carefully avoiding the bruised area. Oh. My. God, Eliza screamed in her head. Benedict Cumberbatch is sitting beside me and putting his arm around me while looking at MY Tumblr account! He smell so nice! I just died she thought in her head. Only then she noticed a bruise size of fifty pence on his forehead.

“Oh my god! Benedict, you’re hurt too!” Eliza exclaimed. She hurried to the fridge and took out two cubes of ice. Oh fuck! Where’s the damn cloth when I need one! she thought. She rummaged through her drawer but could not find any. She could feel the ice is melting but she is determined to find a damn cloth. Oh fuck it! Feeling frustrated, she decided to use her own T-shirt she found in her laundry basket. “Sorry, I couldn’t find any cloth” she apologised. He sat up straight and very still. He puts up his hands protesting “It’s ok, I’m fine! There’s no need…: Eliza had already started to gently rub the ice on his bruised forehead. As Benedict is tall, he is sitting down and Eliza would standing as she as gently as she possibly could rub the ice on his forehead.

Each time Eliza rubbed the ice, he would wince and move a little and Eliza would apologise each time he winced. “The bottle must have bounced of my shoulder and hit you.” As Eliza rubbed the bruise and he wince, again. He did not say a word but nodded, Eliza assumed in agreement. After a 10 minutes of uncomfortable silence, “I think the swelling has gone down a bit and you can do it yourself now.” She gave the ice to Benedict who immediately stood up from the sofa and put the ice at the sink. Eliza sat down crossed her arms, feeling not amused.

He returned to his seat. “Anyway, yes that’s what we wanted.” He then leaned back into the chair and continued as though earlier had never happened. “We have to tell the fans to behave appropriately and not go all over crazy.” He looked at her with his aquamarine eyes intently. He went on the reasons and ways he could get the points across through the social mediums. The feeling of unamused had melted away when he spoke so intently. Eliza didn’t hear a word he said as he kept on and on and on. Eliza just taking in this beautiful, gentle and intelligent man talking. His mouth moving but no sound that Eliza could hear other than the beating of her own heart. Soon it was getting late and he has to go back to his hotel and start packing. He has to leave to pack his stuff for his flight back to UK.

Eliza walked Benedict out to the porch when he stopped in his tracks. He was looking towards the beach. He saw a curly blonde slim woman in a dark green batik dress. She is surrounded by laughing and smiling children. Eliza looked at the direction that he is looking at Eliza closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Brenda,” she said softly to him. “Brenda,” He said softly too. “And she is…” he asked. “She is the local part-time schoolteacher and local tour guide.” Eliza replied stonily. “She usually comes in on Fridays after school” Eliza continued. “Brenda” he whispered gently.


	9. Brenda

“Oh, usually the crowd starts to come in during the weekend” Eliza shouted her reply. Benedict seemed to be enjoying the music as he is bobbing his head to the music. He decided to visit her pub before he left. Eliza turned around to get another beer for him. This is your chance to ask him, she convinced herself. Before he gets distracted, this is her chance to ask him if he mind dating a fan. He did say in an interview that he didn’t mind dating a fan. All Eliza wanted is to ask him first. Eliza wanted to hear his answer from his mouth.

Eliza turned around only to find he has his back to her. He was looking and craning his neck trying to see. He was facing at the direction of one of the tables near the stage. Eliza wondered what or who got his attention. Eliza looked around. She tried to see what was looking at. Her heart smashed into a million pieces. He was looking at a table of 3 women. Eliza knew all 3 women but she knew who he was looking at. Men, they are all the same. All wanted the pretty ones. All wanted the beautiful ones. Never the one beside them, she thought. Eliza knew she was unable to compete with such beauty or intelligence. She exhaled in defeat and wrote something on a piece of paper, grabbed his arm and put the piece of paper into his large hands.

  
__________________________________________________

Benedict looked down at his hand when Eliza pushed a crushed piece of paper into his hand. He saw Eliza walked purposely to the table. She whispered into Brenda’s ear and she turned round flashing the most beautiful smile. She stood up and walked towards him. Feeling self-conscious, he started to comb his ginger hair with his fingers and cleaning his white T-shirt of imaginary dust. She finally stood directly in front of him. She smelt very nice. Lavender scent, he thought. “You have something for me?” she smiled. She took the piece of crushed paper and opened it. She took out a red pen from her top of her dress. “Well, I see you already know my name and here’s my number.” She smiled and gave him a peck on his cheek. He felt warm on his cheek where she kissed him. He let her walk back to her table. Eliza was already walking back to behind the counter.

  
_______________________________________________________

Brenda and Eliza were back at their small apartment near the bar. It has two rooms with one bathroom they had to share. The walls were coloured light baby blue. The kitchen which was rarely used is sparkling white. They were lazing on the grey sofa in the living room. Mostly Eliza was tired after a night’s work while Brenda was just bored. They were about to doze off when a message alert sounded from Eliza’s mobile. Eliza sleepily checked her mobile and saw a number she didn’t recognised, still she opened the message. Eliza shot up immediately and tried to wake up Brenda. “Fucking hell Brenda! Why the fuck you gave him my mobile number?” Eliza shouted at her.

“Oh really? Did I? ”Brenda said sleepily. She looked at Eliza’s mobile and went back to lie down on the sofa. “Brenda!” Eliza shouted and grabbed her arms trying to wake her up. “Ouch! Bitch!” Brenda screamed in pain. “Okay, okay I’m bloody awake thanks to you!” Brenda rubbed her sore arms. “Come on, you got to reply to him. Please.” Eliza begged her. “Tell him it’s the wrong number and get him to call yours. Please.” Eliza pleaded. “Guys like him are a ton in the ocean. He wouldn’t last the week and he is off looking for another. You mark my words, Eliza Johnson” Brenda told her as she stood up and pick up her kitted bag. “Why not you give it a go? See what I tell you is right. I’ve seen these types too many times, Eliza” She dragged herself to her room and closed the door.

Eliza looked at her mobile, trying to decide what to do. Should she reply or just simply ignore or just tell him the truth? Just then another message came. ‘Are you all right?’ the message said. Oh God, what should I do? She said to herself. She stood up and started to pace up and down the living room. Another message alert sounded. Eliza nervously read the message ‘Hello?’ Damn it she said it aloud. Eliza ran her fingers through her hair a few times, trying to make up her mind. Finally, she shouted, “Arggghhh FUCK IT!” she went to her room and closed the door.

  
_____________________________________________________

He was getting sleepy. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch on the side table. It showed 1.30am. He had send 3 messages and hope she did not feel his approach was too creepy. Still, it’s been about 40minutes. He has only a few hours of sleep as he need to wake up at 4.30am for his 6am flight. If she isn’t going to answer me in the next 5 minutes, she just wasted his fucking time. As he was about to doze off, he felt a vibration from his mobile.

‘ _Hi. I’m sorry. Was in shower. You asleep?_ ’ The message said. He smiled.

‘ _It’s ok. I hope wasn’t disturbing u either_.’ He sent the message.

‘ _To be, or not to be: that is the question: Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer. The slings & arrows of outrageous fortune, Or to take arms against a sea of trouble & by opposing end them? Hamlet in Act III_’ She replied.

He replied, ‘ _To die: to sleep; No more; and by a sleep to say we end. The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks. That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation. Devoutly to be wished’_

He waited for a couple of minutes when she replied,” _To die, to sleep; To sleep: perchance to dream: there's the rub; For in that sleep of death what dreams may come.’_

_‘Bravo. I’m impressed._ ’ He replied.

‘ _Thank you ;)_  she replied.

_‘Have you thought of pursuing acting?’_ He sent the message.

‘ _Not interested :p Shakespeare is my mum’s favourite. She used to read them to me when I was a child’_ she replied.

Seconds later he received ‘ _Good night, good night. parting is such sweet sorrow, That I shall say good night till it be morrow._ ”

Damn, just as things were getting somewhere, he thought. ‘ _Goodnite, then My Lady_.’

Before the take-off, he checked for any messages for the umpteenth time. Sadly, there were none. Disappointed and sad, he looked out the window and wondered if she liked him. Then he felt a vibration in his pocket.

‘ _Though yet of Hamlet our dear brother’s death. The memory be green, and that it us befitted. To bear our hearts in grief and our whole kingdom. To be contracted in one brow of woe, Yet so far hath discretion fought with nature. That we with wisest sorrow think on him’_ the message said.

He smiled and replied, ‘ _True, I talk of dreams, Which are the children of an idle brain, Begot of nothing but vain fantasy, Which is as thin of substance as the air .And more inconstant than the wind’_

‘ _Bon Voyage, Benedict_.’ She replied.

He closed his eyes and smiled happily as the aeroplane took off.


	10. New Zealand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring

Eliza walked out of her rented home at 5am in the morning. She does some stretching before starting her daily morning run. Eliza had left Australia 2 years ago to New Zealand. She had cut her long hair black hair into a short bob. She weighs considerably less than she was in Australia but she knew she has a long way to go till she got back to her old self.

Benedict’s last message before he left for the UK 2 years ago wasn’t the last Eliza heard of him. They continued to message each other Shakespeare quotes much to Eliza’s delight. She had told already told him that who she really is. It is Eliza who he has been messaging not Brenda who he would have thought 1 month later. He was fine about it and even jokingly said that, ’Thank God, it took only you 1 month to tell me and not 4 years later.’ Eliza understood and deserved the sarcastic jibe.

The reason why she moved because while Benedict and she was messaging while he was in Poland and Eliza was still in Australia. He had asked about her likes and dislikes and ambitions. She mentioned that she always wanted to be painter. He encouraged her to pursue her dreams while she still can. And now she had left the bar to Elena and Eliza’s here in New Zealand to get inspired. She loves New Zealand natural landscape, the beautiful hills and the many beautiful colours danced in the sky when the sun sets and rises.

Last month she received from Benedict, _‘Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs; Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes; Being vexed, a sea nourished with loving tears. What is it else? A madness most discreet, A choking gall, and a preserving sweet._

And she replied, ‘ _There is no creature loves me, And if I die no soul will pity me. And wherefore should they, since that I myself. Find in myself no pity to myself?’_

There’s no reply ever since.

Eliza breathed heavily as she is reaching the top of a hill that she usually go before she ends her daily exercise routine. Finally after a few stumbles she reaches the top. She takes in the beautiful scenery. The smells and the sound is so relaxing she wished she could stay here forever. She did some cooling down stretches and sat down on the ground and mediates.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

“Come on you guys! Every single one of you is out of shape!” Benedict shouted as he ran up the hill. “Fuck off!” he heard one of them said to him. He laughed and quickly ran up putting him further and further away from them. “I will wait you old men up there then!” Benedict heard ‘Bastard’ faintly but he didn’t care. He was happy that he was fitter than his friends some younger and older than him. He felt alive.

He did some cooling down stretches and took a deep breath. The view from this hill is amazing. All of the sudden he thought of Eliza. He took out his mobile and looked through the messages they were sending back and forth. He smiled at every single one of them.

He decided to send one to her,’ _I dreamt my lady came and found me dead. And breathed such life with kisses in my lips. That I revived and was an emperor.’_

He noticed someone sitting on the ground mediating. I must tell the guys later not to be arseholes and make too much noise, he reminded himself. Then he heard the person mobile alert, took it out from the pocket and looked at it. Wow, the reception here is awesome, he said to himself. He was curious and wanted to know if this person is local. It would be great if the person is a fan of his so he and his friends can really save some money on hiring a local guide. He walked around to ask the person.

  
___________________________________________

‘ _To move is to stir, and to be valiant is to stand; therefore, if thou art mov'd, thou runst away_.’ She replied.

“Excuse me, sorry to disturb you. Are you local?” she heard a male voice behind her.

Eliza turned around. “Oh shit! Ben!” she screamed. “Bloody hell what are the bloody odds?” He laughed and hugged Eliza. I just replied to your quote and you are here! Eliza just couldn’t believe it that he was right behind her when she sent her message. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in Australia?” he asked as both sat down on the ground. “I left the bar. You asked me what I always wanted to do. I always wanted to paint. I came here seeking for an inspiration.” Eliza lies down on the ground, smelling the fresh grass slightly wet from the drizzling rain earlier. Ben lies down beside her.

“Inspired yet?” He asked. Eliza smiled as she looked up at the fluffy, white clouds in the clear blue sky. “What do you see?” Eliza asked. Ben eyes looked around, searching in the clouds.

“Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind” he pointed up. Both looked at the Cupid’s shaped cloud in the clear blue sky.

“Write me a prologue; and let the prologue seem to say, we will do no harm with our swords, Pyramus is not killed indeed; for the more better assurance, tell them that I, Pyramus, am not Pyramus, but Bottom the weaver: this will put them out of fear.” Eliza said.

Benedict laughed aloud, “That’s Midnight a Summer’s Dream!” he answered excitedly. Eliza clapped and nodded smiling. Then they stayed silent. Eliza closed her eyes. She could hear Benedict’ shallow breathing. So calming, she thought. A few minutes went by; Eliza’s mobile alarm went off. She looked at her mobile. She woke up and turned her head to look at him. He fell asleep, the poor bugger, she laughed softly. She heard a group of voices coming up the hill, cursing and swearing. She sat up and looked at Benedict who is looking so peaceful just lying there. Should I wake him? Eliza thought. The voices got closer and closer.

She runs her fingers through his hair. His auburn hair is so soft and wavy. What is this feeling that I feel? she thought. She found her finger moved to his cheekbones and down to his famous bow lips. They are so soft and supple. Why do I feel like kissing him? No, I can’t, she thought as she moved her hand away and puts it on her chest in horror to what she had done. She felt her heart beat too fast for her liking. I must not feel anything for this beautiful creature. I must not. I cannot, she tells herself.

She felt him stirring. Oh god, he is waking up, she thought, panicking. Feeling as though she had violated him somehow by touching him, she felt embarrassed. She quickly stood up and brushed away the grass and ran off down the hill. Before she went down, she sent a message to him.

 

_________________________________________________

“Hey you little arsehole! Wakey, wakey!” Tom shouted. He slowly opened his eyes. He turned to look beside him and realised that she is gone. He turned around and saw his friends, “It’s about time you guys showed up. What took you so long?” Tom helped him up. Three of his best friends came on holiday with him. Tom, the actor, Roger, the banker, Mike, the lawyer and himself. He looked around to look for Eliza. “What are you looking for?” Roger asked. “Did you see a woman with a black sleeveless T-shirt and purple running shoes while you guys were coming up?” He asked them. “No, were you dreaming?” Mike laughed. “Damn, you were the one who dragged us early in the morning for this crazy hike of yours and you get to dream of an angel?” Tom rolled his eyes.

“Well, she is not really an angel. She is a person. Her name is Eliza. I met her...”he tried to explain. Tom held up his hand, “Okay, okay stop! Stop trying to make us jealous as we’re now hungry men. You know a hungry man is an angry man.” He tried again to explain but decided to give up trying as he is hungry too. “All right, all right. I agree. We are all hungry. Let’s go back to the hotel, get changed and we go have some food.” All of them trooped down the hill. As they were slowly walking down the hill, he remembered his mobile and wanted to show them that Eliza is a real person. He saw he received a message, ‘ _Farewell, my sweet playfellow._ ’

 


	11. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> United Kingdom - Autumn

**Part Three**

Eliza stepped off the train and took a deep breath. After 5 years, since she left New Zealand and made her way to Paris, France. The only way she could learn the techniques of painting is to go where all the famous and the talented are. She had wanted to enrol in a famous school of art but the fees were too high and again she had to work as she went to school. She never knew she had this tenacity in her. She was always distracted and job-hopped. This time she is going overcome any weakness and turn it into strength.

She took a cab to an apartment who she shares with Léonie’s younger sister, Zoé Lecerf. Zoé is a student who studies to be a doctor is in her final year. Léonie practically screamed with joy when Eliza called enquiring about her advert she posted on the school bulletin board. She screamed even more when Eliza told her when she found a job at a famous art house in the UK. They met for the first and the last time to go over some stuff and ground rules. Like I need ground rules Eliza thought. Next moment, she is outside the apartment. She stood in front of a white wooden door and pressed the doorbell.

The door opened and stood a girl, with blonde shoulder length hair with a side parting, round face and a wonderful smile. She stretched out her arm, “Bonjur! Accueil!” Eliza shook the girl’s hand and walked in.”Bonjour Zoe!” Eliza has a haversack and a large suitcase which she dragged it in and placed it beside the sofa. “Wow, when your sister said she is a cleanliness freak, she wasn’t joking” Eliza looked around the apartment. The whole apartment is white. The walls, the sofa and chairs and even the kitchen equipment! “Yes. She is which is why I don’t come out from my room unless necessary. Because I do not want to mess up her place” Zoe said sheepishly. Eliza smiled at this sweet girl blonde girl in her striped black and white T-shirt and black jeans. Zoe helped Eliza to her room and she left, saying she had to study. She sat down and thought of her time in Paris.

 


	12. Starz Gallery

“Hurry up Eliza, we need this up in the next second!” Conrad shouted at Eliza. “Okay! Keep your shirt on damn it!” Arsehole, she said under her breath. Just because some celebrities are coming to soft opening of a new artist, he thinks he can boss me around, she said to herself. Eliza is busy putting up the skirting of the buffet table. Everyone is busy since 6am in the morning to get everything ready for tonight opening at 7pm.

The event has started at Starz Gallery. The gallery is packed with guests, celebrities and critics. The crowd spilled into the backyard where a tent was put up. The owners, Robert and Nina Saxena was inspired by the stars that can be seen in their backyard hence names their gallery Starz. Eliza wore and all black long sleeve cotton T-shirt with black slacks and knee-high leather boots. She wrapped herself with a thick grey and brown woollen shawl. She accessorises with Rayban full-rimmed glasses. She tied up her long black hair up into a ponytail. Eliza is busy talking to a client into buying a painting. At the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar face. Then she heard a familiar giggle. She turned around looking around trying to find the sound attached to the face. Totally ignoring the client, she ran around searching.

After a couple of rounds searching the gallery, Eliza gave up defeated. Damn where is he? She mumbled under her breath. Then she had a brilliant idea. She went out into the backyard where it is quiet for now, took out her mobile phone and texted,

“ _All the world's a stage, And all the men and women merely players; They have their exits and their entrances; And one man in his time plays many parts, His acts being SEVEN ages_.”

She waited with bated breath while she looked at the crowd inside. She waited and waited but still no reply. Well, it was worth a try, she thought. Eliza went back in to try and apologise to the client she left hanging.

 

\-------------------------------------------

Benedict giggled at Jamie’s joke of the painting. “Oh stop it Jamie!” Benedict said in between giggles. Jamie still continued with his distasteful jokes about other painting as they walked around. “Okay, Okay. Stop. I need a break. From you.” He tapped Jamie on his shoulder and went out to the backyard to grab a breather while drinking his champagne. He felt his pocket vibrating. He took out and smiled. He replied,

“ _Words are easy, like the wind; Faithful friends are hard to find_.” He waited for a reply.

“ _Hey it’s about time you replied!_ ”

“ _Sorry, I’m at Starz Art Gallery for an ‘appearance. Personally I think the artist is rubbish. I’m here only becoz I’m invited and the owners have very famous friends_ ”

“ _Oh. Actually I work @ Starz Gallery_ ”

Oh shite! Benedict smacked his forehead. “ _Sorry, Sorry_..”

“ _It’s ok. We actually agree on something_ ”

“ _Do you want to grab a bite later?_

“ _Sorry I cant. Gotta clean up after you ppl leave ;)_

Benedict lets out a sigh. “ _Rain cheque?_ ”

“ _Sure. Life ... is a tale. Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, Signifying nothing. Goodnite my playfellow_ ”

Benedict smiled at the message, puts his mobile phone into his pocket and joined Jamie again with his distasteful jokes.

Little does he know, Eliza was just behind Jamie talking to a client.

 


	13. Blast from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring

One evening as Eliza was about to close for the day, she heard footsteps. “I’m sorry we are closing in 10 minutes.” She walked towards the footsteps. “Excuse me, we are closing in 10minutes. Maybe you can come back tomorrow? We are opened from Tuesday to Thursday, 11am to 9pm and Friday to Sunday, 10 am to 10pm.” Eliza rattled off it like a mantra.

Eliza saw a woman facing her back at her. A woman with long brunette braided hair down till her waist. She wore a purple dress with black pumps. “Madam?” Eliza asked her as she walked towards her. Suddenly she turned around. Her face is a mess. Her mascara has ran down her face and her lipstick had faded. “Rachel! Is that you?” Eliza widens her eyes in surprise.

“Eli!” Rachel screamed when she realised the woman in front of her who is in black with a black pencil skirt and pumps is Eliza. Rachel ran towards her and hugged her tightly. “Rachel, what happened to you?” Eliza asked her worriedly. Rachel started crying.

Eliza brought Rachel back to her apartment. They walked past Zoe’s room, tiptoeing. Once they are in Eliza’s room, they sat on the bed. “You have to be quiet. We can make too much noise. My roommate is studying, okay?” Rachel nodded her head. Then Eliza got up and went out again. She brought back a bottle of wine and 2 glasses. “Here, I think we are going to need this” Rachel took the glass from Eliza. Eliza pours the wine into the glasses. Eliza hops back onto the bed, “Now we are comfortable, now tell me, What happened?”

“Oh Eliza!” Rachel started to sob again. “Shhhhh” Eliza shushed. “Sorry” whispered Rachel. “Well, my husband thinks I’m stupid.” Rachel pouted. “He thinks I just should just stay at home like a good wife and take care of the children while he brings home the money” Rachel started to cry again. Eliza took a sip of the wine. “You, Rachel. Married? To who?” Rachel took a sip of the wine and made a face, “Yuck, what is this? You call this wine?” Eliza rolled her eyes. “Well, princess this is what I can afford on my salary. Most of it goes to the rent.” Rachel took a sip, “Okay, I will bring you a better one next time. I’m drinking this shite because I’m fucking thirsty” Eliza nodded and mumbled thanks.

“Oh yes, you didn’t know. I’m married to Eric Windsor. You know the royal family. Oh god knows which family tree he belongs to.” Rachel took another sip. “I have 3 children. 2 boys and 1 girl and all these years I have taking care of him and the children. I feel empty. I feel unappreciated.” Rachel wanted to take another sip but realised the glass is empty. Rachel looked at Eliza and she looks at the empty glass. Oh for fuck sake! Eliza pours the wine into Rachel’s glass. “So what happened to The Great Actress Rachel?” Rachel took a sip, “Well, I met him while I was performing on theatre during a production of William Shakespeare, The Tempest” Well, that’s pretty apt, and Eliza chuckled softy. “Anyway, we wined and dined and as soon as I know it, he proposed and now I have 3 children.”

Rachel looked at Eliza with big brown eyes. She has her father eyes while Deborah has her mother’s blue eyes. “Do you have a cigarette?” Eliza hopped off and took a packet of cigarettes from her handbag. She opened the bathroom door, “Not there, in there.” Eliza motioned Rachel over to the bathroom. Like a spoilt brat as Eliza remembered, Rachel hops off like an angry teenager. Some things never change, Eliza smiled.

  
A few weeks later, Eliza found herself back at the semi-detached house she had left while in White Witch costume. She took a deep breath and knocked the hard wood door. A minute later, the door opened. There stood the woman who saw something in her and without hesitation brought her into the warmth of her family. Her eyes widen, “Eliza! Oh my Eliza!” She hugged her very tightly. “Yeah. That’s me” Eliza mumbled through the tight hug. “Enough Mary, let the poor girl come in then you can do a thorough inspection.” Doc Jeremy pokes his head over his wife shoulder, smiled. “Hey Doc.” Eliza walked in and hugged him. “I didn’t believe Rachel when she told us you are back.” Mary Ann held Eliza arm and lead her to the dining room. Mary Ann still has her incredible loud fashion sense. Wearing her signature cat-eye glasses, her eyes lights up as she kept asking Eliza what she have been doing. Her hair is plum. As usual, she wore her bunch of mis-matched beads necklaces with a bright yellow shirt and deep violet pleated long skirt. Her pump shoes are bright red.

  
Doc with his black wool turtleneck that fitted over his slim body, sits at the head of the dining table. His salt and pepper hair is shaved off. Eliza was slightly taken aback about it and shrugged at the lack of hair. “Oh this, just thought I just shave it off. For a different look.” He beamed. They heard the door bell and Mary Ann went to answer it. “Rachel!” They heard her. “Hi Everyone!” Rachel came in and sat beside Eliza. “Where are the children?” Eliza asked. “Oh, they are at my mother-in-law’s. I told her I have my weekly dinner with my family. And I just left” Rachel smiled mischievously. Doc rolled his eyes. “When will this mother of 3 children will ever change?” Doc shakes his head. “Don’t ever change.” Eliza heard Mary Ann whispered softly to Rachel. Eliza smiled.

  
“Hey Eliza.” Deborah walked in her arms around a blonde woman. Eliza nodded and smiled. Deborah sat opposite Rachel and the blonde woman sat beside her. The blonde woman reached out her hand to Eliza, “Hi. I’m Sam.” The blonde who has shoulder length hair, green eyes and good teeth, Eliza shook her hand. “How long?” Eliza asked. “Oh we been married for 2 years now,” Sam answered with a wide smile. “We are trying to adopt.” She smiled again. Eliza nodded, “Good Luck for both of you.” Eliza smiled. “Dinner’s READY!” Mary Ann broke the awkward silence.

\-------------------------------------

  
  
After reading yet another script, Benedict’s eyes grew tired. He took off his glasses. He pinched the bridge of his nose and cracked his neck. His chair faced a large window. He stood, took a couple of steps towards the window. He looked out the window. He drew a deep breath. “Are you done reading it?” He nodded with turning around. “Well?” Jane asked. “What do you think?” She sat down in his chair. “Are you sure? I have time for this?” Benedict turned around to face Jane. “Of course! I know your schedule inside and out. We can work out everything if we know how to manage our time efficiently.” stood up and stood facing him. “We have to strike while the iron is hot, my dear.” Jane puts her hand on his shoulder. Benedict runs his fingers through his hair.

  
Benedict walks away from the window and sits on his chair. “But ….” Jane held up her hand to cut him off. “Yes, I know but we can work around it. Besides, your dates have been blocked for that. So don’t worry okay? I know what I am doing” Jane smiled confidently. “Hope so, for my sake.” Benedict stood up and walked out the room.


	14. Renaissance Galleria

During one of their weekly drinking sessions in Eliza’s bedroom, Rachel came up with the idea of setting up an art galleria as a joke. Eliza indulged her with coming up with what they would showcase to the name of the galleria. Finally one night, Rachel came over without her usual bottle of wine. “Where’s the wine, woman?” Eliza puts her hands on her hips. With a serious look, Rachel whispered, “We should do this.” Eliza looked confused. “Do what?” Rachel rolls her eyes in annoyance, “The Galleria!” she raised her voice. “Shhhhhh…not so loud.” Eliza hushed her. Sheepishly Rachel looks at Eliza, “Sorry.” She whispers. “Come on, let’s do it! Instead of talking about.” Rachel tries again to convince Eliza.

Eliza looked at her as though she is a 3 headed-monster. “What? Are you crazy? Where are we going to get the funds?” Wide-eyed, Rachel clasped her hands. “From my husband of course!” Eliza shook her head. “Why not?” Rachel folded her arms. Eliza takes a deep breath, “No one would trust a couple of us women to know what’s art.” Rachel opens her to answer but Eliza cuts her off, “And…..we’re unknown in the art community. Who would buy from us?”

“Come on with my husband’s name and funds together with my charms, who can resist? I just need you to do the artsy stuff. That’s all.” Rachel beamed. Eliza looks at her with a pained look, “Well, I don’t know. It’s not easy to start…” Rachel quickly covers her mouth, “No more buts…We’ll going to do it. That end of story.” Eliza made muffled sounds in protest. Rachel shook her head, “I’m not going to let you speak unless it has some positivity, okay?” Defeated, Eliza nodded. “So we’re good? You agree?” Rachel still has her hand covering Eliza’s mouth.

Eliza nodded, reluctantly. Rachel removes her hand. “Okay if we’re going to do this. If we’re going to this…we better do lots and lots of research.” Eliza is surprised at herself for agreeing with this mad woman. Rachel smiles, “Now this is a cause for a celebration, shall we?” Magically a bottle of wine appeared, Rachel pops open the bottle.

Eliza and Rachel spent the better part of Spring discussing and trying to convince Rachel’s husband to invest in the Galleria. Eliza did not know that trying to convince Eric Windsor to part with his money is like pulling teeth on a donkey. Of course, Rachel had to do most of the convincing even with his own wife running the Galleria he still was not convinced.

“Oh Eliza!” Rachel popped herself down on the chair. Eliza agreed to meet when Rachel told her that she finally convinced Eric however with a condition. “What condition?” Eliza felt sick to the stomach for one finally she is almost reaching her dream and second in fear of what the condition is. “Well, I’m thirsty and famished. Ermm, Waiter!” Rachel called out to the waiter. The waiter came and gave Rachel the menu. Eliza is drumming her fingers on the table in annoyance as Rachel took her own little sweet time to order her tea and scones. Rachel was about to order again when Eliza grabbed the menu and shoved it to the waiter. “Okay enough! Please get her order and leave us alone for now!” The waiter turned and left in flash.

Eliza took a deep breath, “Now, what did your husband say about his condition?” Rachel blinked a couple of times. “He wanted to see a business plan. Our business plan.” Rachel’s order of Lavender Tea came and immediately took a sip. “A Business Plan?” Eliza leaned back against the back of the chair and stared at Rachel in disbelief. “Yes, that’s what he wanted.” Rachel avoided Eliza eyes by taking longer sips of her tea. “Oh where are my scones? I am absolutely famished!” Rachel kept looking out for the waiter. I have never seen a business plan before and much less how to start. Fucking hell! Eliza thought. “Eliza don’t worry I have that covered!” Before she could explain, her scones arrived. Rachel rubbed her hands like a child on Christmas day. In all there are 3 types of scones. Rachel took a bite of the lemon and let out a soft moan.

“Rachel!” Eliza is getting pissed off with her dragging. “Oops sorry, I or we could seek the help of our waiter here!” Rachel ignoring Eliza’s outburst, waves at the waiter. Eliza crossed her arms restraining herself from strangling this woman. Rachel orders more scones as a takeaway. “Come on Eliza, it’s just this tiny little thing. I managed to negotiate a lot and it’s all comes to this business plan.” Rachel looked at Eliza with her big blue eyes. “Fine.” Eliza replied resigned to her fate, looking at people walking by. If this is what it takes to have my own gallery, so be it, Eliza thought.

 

[Spring/Summer]

They worked or actually Eliza worked through the rest of Spring and half-way through the Summer. Rachel had sought help of her accountant to keep their business plan on track. Eliza had to think of everything from the mission statement to the financial plans. “Awww, Eliza, you are good at these stuff. I can’t even get pass the first paragraph.” Rachel moaned when Eliza wants her to help her with the business plan. “What’s more I have a husband and 3 children to look after; I don’t have the time to go through all these.” Eliza closed her eyes and breathes out slowly. I need this work, even it means biting my tongue, she thought. “Fine.” Rachel hugs Eliza tightly. “Thank you! Thank you! You are the best!” Damn Princess, Eliza cursed her silently.

Two weeks later, Eliza and Rachel went to Eric’s office and submitted their business plan. “Hi Mr Winsdor. This is my…er our business plan.” Eliza placed a thick booklet front of him. Eric Windsor is a tall man, thin frame and long thin face. He is dressed in the finest suit ever made. His eyes betrayed him as a shrewd businessman. His office is every sense of his masculinity. Dark woods and leather filled the room. Eliza sat across him and looking at him reading the business plan. Rachel sat on his armrest of his luxurious leather chair. “Rachel, please behave. Go sit with your friend.” Eric pleaded and looked at Eliza apologetically. Eliza smiled and nodded, understanding his predicament. The unhappy Rachel sulkily walked over the empty chair next to Eliza and sat down, crossing her arms. After reading a few pages, he put the booklet down on the table.

“Well, I can see you took a lot of effort into this. It is very detailed.” Eric smiled. Eliza blushed. “Thank you Mr Windsor. I really want to have my own art gallery and willing to handle any hardships along the way. I hope a favourable decision from you.” Eliza heard Rachel cleared her throat. “Oh, we would hope a favourable decision from you soon.” Eliza looked at Rachel. This time Eric smiled and nodded understandingly. “Not to worry Eliza, I will go through your plan tonight itself. I will let you know my decision soon.” Eliza stood up and shook his hand. “Rachel? Are you coming?” Eliza had opened the door. “Rachel still in her seat, “Oh, you go on Eliza, I have something to discuss with Mr Windsor.” Rachel winked.

Within a week of their first meeting, Eric Windsor gave the green light. Eliza and Rachel were over the moon. Eliza and Rachel went looking around for a shop space immediately after receiving the news. Soon, they found a quaint, small space in the corner on the outskirts of the city. They begin to fill in the space with furniture and art. Using the Windsors networking skills, news begin to spread on the opening of the Renaissance Galleria. Eliza wanted the public to know the famous and lesser known works of art of talented artists from the Renaissance era. She went all out to find these talented artists works and display them in galleria.

Eliza had painted a few paintings which she displayed them. During the opening of the galleria, she had a wonderful time explaining to the potential customers who eventually most of the end up buying the paintings. At the end of the day, both Rachel and Eliza were so tired but happy their dreams have finally come true. Closing and locking the galleria, Eliza and Rachel sat down in the middle of the galleria and drank champagne. They looked that the empty spaces where their paintings used to hang. “I have never been so happy to see empty spaces before” Rachel poured herself a glass. Eliza let out a soft chuckle. Both sat down on the floor with their legs stretched out. Eliza felt overjoyed as she looked around the room but frowned when she saw her paintings still on the wall. “Why are those not sold?” Eliza asked. Rachel looked at her and shrugged, “I seem get anyone to buy those.” Rachel took a sip again. “Didn’t you tell them that I painted them?” Eliza felt annoyed. “By a new artist, they weren’t interested” Rachel replied nonchalantly.

Months later, their galleria grew in their reputation as being one the upcoming galleria. One morning, Eliza came to drop by to open the galleria, she did the routine cleaning and checking of stock. Once everything is done, she did a once over and saw her paintings still hanging on the wall. She stood in front of her painting, thinking how to get anyone to buy her paintings. Her dream of having a galleria is fulfilled but her ultimate dream is being an artist just like the paintings she sold.

“Excuse me, who painted that?” A well-dressed woman in her forties with auburn short hair asked. Eliza prepared herself to tell her that she is the painter when she stopped herself. It took her a moment to compose herself and turned to face the woman, “Oh this painting? It’s by a lesser known talented artist in Paris, Lukas Morrison” Eliza smiled and holding her breath. The woman took out her glasses from her handbag and went up close to the painting, examining it closely. “Highly exquisite. The strokes are unique. Is this for sale?” Eliza could not believe her ears. “Erm, yes of course, Ms…?” Soon enough, Mrs Smith bought two of her paintings. As Eliza saw out Mrs Smith out, Eliza frowned. What have I done? Is this how I want to be remembered? As Lukas Morrison? Please forgive me, Lukas.

 

[Winter]

Turns out Mrs Smith has a well-known art website that features upcoming and talented artists. She did a wonderful review of Lukas Morrison’s painting, praising it as living Michealango and Leonardo. Eliza was very surprised and equally excited as people are finally recognising her even though it is Lukas that the world has fallen in love with. The orders for Lukas’s paintings are overwhelming. Meanwhile Eliza had to keep up the story she had told everyone, making Lukas to be an eccentric old man who paints whenever he wants too. He does not do any favours or any copies of his painting thus making his paintings are of one and only piece in the world.

Rachel knew the real story but she went along with Eliza and promoted her paintings as Lukas Morrison. “Are you sure about this?” when Eliza told Rachel the truth. “Yes, I have no other choice. At least it gets sold.” Eliza smiled sadly. “Well, they are yours. I just go along with it. I only hope you won’t regret it later.” Rachel hugged Eliza. Me too, me too Rachel, Eliza thought unconvincingly.


	15. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer

“Come on Benedict! Move along!” Ian tried to hurry along Benedict. “I can’t wait to get into the pool!” Ian smiled. Benedict rolled his eyes. Benedict has been working since last Spring. He does definitely need a break. “Happy Birthday Eddie!” Ian hugged Eddie. “Thanks mate. Help yourselves to the food.” Eddie hugged Benedict and led them to the buffet table. “Oh no! I want to take a dip in your pool there mate!” Eddie smiled. “My pool or the lovely ladies at the pool?” Eddie winked. Ian laughed as he rushed off towards the ladies. Benedict turned and looked the ladies at the pool. He took a sharp breath. He thought he saw someone familiar. “Benedict, just go up them, they won’t bite.” Eddie nudged him. Embarrassed, Benedict smiled and walked towards a beach chair. As he sat down, he took out his mobile and started texting,  _A rose by any other name would smell as sweet._ He kept his eyes trained on the group of women at the end of the pool.

A minute later he received a text, “ _You are a lover. Borrow Cupid's wings and soar with them above a common bound_ ” His eyes never left from the end of the pool. No one of them he saw picked up a mobile. All of them are either talking to each other or drinking.

“ _How have you been, my play fellow? Heard you’ve been a busy bee_ ” He smiled. He knew he could count on her.

“ _Strike while the iron is hot, my Lady_ ” He sent out.

“ _What about you? How’s Paris?_ ” He sent out again.

He waited for 10 minutes before he received a reply, “ _Me too. Busy as bee_ ” He laughed and was about to send out another text when he was interrupted by someone clearing his throat. He looked up.

“Benedict, here meet James Brooks. He is the heir Rochelle hotels and an avid art collector.” Benedict stood up and they both are almost the same height except James is slighter taller. They shook hands. “Hiya. James Brooks.” He flashed his million-dollar smile. “Oh, meet my fiancee,” James moved away to let her through. Benedict cannot hide his happiness. She came out from behind James. Her hair is long black as it reached her breasts. She wore a white T-shirt over her 2 piece emerald green bikini. She had a light blue sarong wrapped around her waist. “Eliza.” She shook his hand and smiled warmly. Busy as bee indeed, my Lady, he thought.  
  
Benedict could not take his eyes off Eliza as she and James Brooks went to one group to another introducing her. “Who are you looking at?” Eddie asked, as he strained his neck looking at the direction Benedict is looking. “Who’s the bloke with that bombshell?” Benedict asked. Eddie turned to him in surprise. “You don’t know? He. Is. James Brooks. Besides being the heir to Rochelle hotels. His investment in Delco Inc can make him retire instead he went ahead to have his own wine brand and restaurant called Brooks. His restaurant is a 3 Michelin star!” Benedict just shrugged his shoulders. Eddie looked at him in disbelief. “So aren’t you going to ask me about the bombshell?” Eddie asked. Benedict stood up, “Nope. I know her.” He walked off towards the IT couple. Eddie looked at him with his mouth open.

As Benedict approached, his eyes instantly looked for Eliza. She had left James side and is talking to the women at the pool. He saw Eliza has taken off her white T-shirt revealing her beautiful bod. Very nice, he thought. Benedict decided to approach Eliza when out from nowhere James pulled Eliza away leaving the women feeling startled. He dragged her into the house. Hello, hello what’s happening here? Benedict thought. He decided to follow them in, quietly.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Benedict heard James hissed angrily. “What do you think I’m doing? I’m just talking. To women.” Eliza whispered angrily. James rolled his eyes at Eliza. “I’m talking about this!” James waved his hand in front of Eliza’s top. “This is summer. Of course I’ll be wearing a fucking bikini.” Eliza turn to roll her eyes at him.  
“I told you not to wear such clothes!” James raised his voice a notch. “And I’ve told you I don’t give a fuck. I wear whatever I want!” Eliza raised her voice to match his. James took a step forward and he got right in Eliza’s face clenching his teeth, “You’re the future mother of my children. Have some self-respect. If you can’t behave yourself…” Eliza shut her eyes as though she knows what is coming.

Benedict saw James’s hand about to strike Eliza face. He rushed and grabbed hold of James’s hand. “That’s not how you treat your fiancée!” Benedict shoved James away and grabbed Eliza’s hand. Benedict turned around to Eliza, “Are you all right?” He asked her. Eliza looking shocked and terrified just nodded in reply. “Do you know who I am?” James shouted. Benedict lets go of Eliza’s hand and was about to take swing at James when Eliza grabbed Benedict’s arm. Benedict turned to see Eliza shaking her head. Benedict stared at her angrily but did not say anything. He turned back to James, “I don’t give fuck who you are. All I know that women should be treated with respect. I, for one do not hit women. She can wear whatever she feels comfortable in. What she wears doesn’t reflect her morals. So you fuck off!” With that, Benedict pulled Eliza out of the house and crossed the pool in front of all the guests whom they must have heard the shouting match, stood around gaping and whispering. Benedict still holding on to Eliza’s hand till they were outside with the parked cars. Benedict kept on walking till he stops in front of a black Jaguar. Both leaned against the car and let out a long sigh.

“Are you going to let go of me now?” Eliza asked. Benedict realised that he is holding Eliza’s hand and let go. “Sorry.” Benedict mumbled. Both looked up into the clear blue sunny sky. “This reminds me of New Zealand.” Eliza finally spoke. “Why are you with that guy?” Benedict asked without looking at Eliza.

“It somehow seems right at that time. Besides, he wasn’t like that.” Benedict turned to Eliza wanting to reply but Eliza looked worried. “What’s the matter?” Benedict asked. “My stuff. Is still inside. I can’t go back in after all that.” Just then James came out looking all hot and flustered. He walked to a black Lamborghini, got in and drove off. “He seems to be in a hurry.” Benedict said aloud.

Eliza looked at Benedict with her black beautiful eyes seemingly telling him something telepathically. Benedict rolled his eyes and took out his mobile and dial a number, “Eddie, I need your help.”


	16. Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late Winter

‘ _By the pricking of my thumbs, Something wicked this way comes_.’ Eliza smiled as she looked at the message.

' _There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so_ ' Eliza replied as she walked through a huge doorway.

“Good afternoon, Mrs Moore.” A woman in her 50s, short sliver hair and warm smile. She stood at 5ft shorter than the average European women. Dressed in white with red Mexican sunflowers and black A-line skirt. “Welcome, my dear.” Sally Moore showed her in.

Their heels clicked against the marble floor. Eliza looked around the house. A huge semi-detached with white exterior and beautiful dark woods for the interior. Inside the home, it is decorated with beautiful paintings and art. She could recognise some of the famous art pieces but before she could thoroughly admire it, “Eliza dear. In here, se il vous plait” Sally Moore called out to her.

Eliza followed Sally Moore into a large room. It was sparely decorated. A large space on the wall stood proudly in the middle of the room. “We just extended the house. This is the second living room” Sally Moore explained. Eliza nodded and smiled. Rich people, money is no issue at all, Eliza thought.

“Mrs Moore, you wanted to put your painting here, then?” Eliza asked. Sally Moore nodded. “Won’t it just be prefect here?” Sally Moore asked Eliza. “Of course! This is place is prefect. Let me call my guys to install your painting.” Eliza dialled her mobile for Jacob, the supervisor of team of three.

It took them one hour for the installation of the painting. After they have finished, everyone stood away from the painting to admire it. It was a huge canvas painting measuring 30” x 50”. The background of the painting is purple and black hues of space with bright stars shining brightly. From the right side, a life-sized majestic black horse slowly changing its colour of black to grey to finally to the left a beautiful white unicorn. As though as the horses are running trying to get out of the painting.

“Marvellous. Magnific!” Sally Moore exclaimed. “Who is the painter again?” Sally asked. “It’s Lukas Morrison.” Eliza smiled, proudly. “From Mr Moore. Happy Birthday, Mrs Moore” Eliza turned to her and shook her hand and left with her guys.


	17. Paris – City of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring

“Benedict! Hurry up and make up your bloody mind!” Jane Seymour grew impatient. They are in a hat store, Borsalino in Paris. “We’ve supposed to have left 30 minutes ago” Jane shifted in her seat. “Aww come on Jane, I’ve gotten a chance to shop for myself these days. Give me another few minutes, please?” Benedict still cannot make up his mind on which hat he wanted. Jane glared at him.  
  
“We’ve a meeting with the producers, Ben. We can’t be late.” Jane tries again to convince him. The store has large windows for potential customers to into the store as part of their marketing strategy. Unfortunately, it also allows paparazzi to see celebrities shopping. In this case, today is celebrity of the week Benedict Cumberbatch.  
  
Benedict did not care for the flashing bulbs of their cameras as he continues shopping much to Jane’s annoyance. He decided to try on one more hat. That was the last straw for Jane, she got off her seat and left the store in anger. He saw her got into their car and make some calls. Benedict chuckled softly. He took a hat from the display and went to the mirror near the window.  
  
When he looked up, he saw Eliza across the road. Immediately without thinking, he puts down the hat and walked out the store. He saw her get into a taxi. He hailed a taxi and followed her. As soon, as the taxi drove off, his mobile vibrated. “Where the hell are you going?” Jane shouted. “Just re-schedule. Say something came up. Bye.” He ended the call.  
  
Benedict did not know where he is going. He just wanted to get to Eliza. He followed her winding in and out of traffic to the countryside. Where is she going? He wondered. Her taxi stopped in front of a small cottage about 2km outside the city. Benedict told his taxi driver to stop away from her cottage. When he got out, Eliza was already in the cottage. Benedict hurried to the door.

\----------------------------------------

  
Finally, I’m back. It feels more like home to be than the one in London, she thought as she lay down on the sofa. As she was about to close her eyes, she heard knock on her door. Was that a knock? No one knows I’m here except for Catherine Michaels, her personal assistant. Then there are a series of knocks. Who the hell? She wondered as she got up and went to the door. “Whoever the son-of-a-bitch is better be important!” She raised her voice as she opened the door.  
  
Did someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today?” Benedict stood outside grinning. “Ben…Ben..edict! How…What…When?” Eliza stammered. Benedict lets himself in. “Oh, I was at Borsalino’s when I saw you across the road, I followed you by taxi and just because I wanted to see you. Does that answer your questions?” By the time, Benedict answered her questions he had brew himself a pot of tea.  
  
Eliza still stood at door with her mouth opened. “Are you just going to stand there with your mouth open or join me for tea?” Eliza closed her door and mouth walked over to Benedict. She sat opposite him at the dining table. She stared at him, she just could not believe that he is here. With alone in the cottage.  
  
They drank tea in silence. “So..” Benedict started when they heard the thunder. Next came heavy downpour. “Fuck.” Benedict cursed under his breath. “Have somewhere to be?” Eliza put away the cups and saucers into the sink. “Maybe.” Benedict looked out the window over Eliza’s shoulder. The skies were dark and gloomy. Lightening were seen dancing the tango while the thunder accompanies it by playing the beat. The rain came down hard and heavy as though cheering the lightening couple on. “Looks like it’s not going to stop anytime soon.” Eliza looked out the window. Benedict sat down at the sofa trying to call Jane. “Any signal?” Eliza asked. Benedict shook his head.

“Get comfortable. It will be a long day. Or night by the looks of it.” Eliza went into the bathroom. Benedict lay down on the sofa, feeling depressed. Fuck, Jane definitely eat me alive, he thought. Suddenly, he heard the boom of thunder and a flash of light, the cottage went dark. “Son-of-a-bitch!” Eliza shouted from the bathroom.  
  
“Benedict, could you use your mobile light and grab me some candles?” Eliza requested. “Where are they?” Benedict asked. “They’re in the kitchen. In one of the drawers near the stove.” Eliza told him. “And, oh grab a kitchen burner too. It’s on the counter top beside the stove. Thanks.” Benedict walked slowly with only his mobile light as his guide. Benedict grabbed as much as his hands can hold and took the kitchen burner along. He walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Eliza opened the door and mumbled thanks. Benedict then went to place the candles at strategic places around the cottage. A few minutes later, Eliza came out in her bathrobe.  
  
She looked like wet dog with her wet hair plastered on her head. Thankfully, she only managed to wet her hair. She walked slowly towards the sofa where Benedict is sitting as he was fiddling with his mobile. “Fuck. What a day.” Eliza said casually. Benedict did not look up but replied, “Yeah.” Eliza took a dry towel to dry her wet hair. After a few rubs, it’s still wet but her hair is in a better condition before the towel treatment.

After being ignored for 10 minutes, Eliza decided to reheat mushroom soup. She went to the kitchen and opened a can of mushroom soup. Poured the soup into a saucepan and turned on the stove. “What are you making?” Benedict whispered in her ear. “Jeez Benedict! You scared the shit out of me.” Eliza’s legs almost gave away, lucky she held on to the edge of the stove.  
  
“Mushroom soup, you want some?” Benedict puts his nose over the saucepan. “Yes, please. I’m feeling peckish.” Benedict smiled. Eliza divided the soup into two bowls and took two spoons. She gave a bowl and spoon to Benedict. They slowly and carefully walked back to the sofa. They ate in silence.  
  
Eliza stood up, tightens her robe and bring the dishes to the sink. She started to wash the bowls when she felt an arm around her waist. “Benedict, stop playing around. It’s not funny.” In truth, Eliza is afraid. “Liar. I can feel your heartbeat.” Benedict whispered softly in her ear. Eliza felt his nose moving along her neck. She can smell him. She felt his arm tighten around her, pulling her closer to him. “Benedict! Stop it!” Eliza pushed him away leaving the unwashed dishes in the sink and walked away from him to the refrigerator.  
  
Facing him with her back against the refrigerator, she could not see him clearly as the light from the candles flicking but she knew he is front of her. She could feel his body heat and breath as his hand caressing down her arm. His other hands over her head using it as support as he leans in letting her smell him.  
  
God damn it, Ben! She screamed in her head. Her eyes closed willing him to stop but he moves on untying her bathroom. Eliza realised what he is trying to do and quickly moved away to the dining table. “You want to play, my Lady?” Benedict chuckled. Oh fuck, where am I going to run? I want you, Ben but is this really you or is this just pure lust? Eliza thought.  
  
Eliza thought he is going to chase her all over the cottage instead he held out his hand. Is he giving me a choice? Eliza looked at him puzzled. “Well, my Lady. You can choose to take my hand or you just sit yourself on the other side of the sofa and I promise not to touch you for the rest of the day.” Benedict proposed. Oh now he wants to give me a choice. What was that at the sink? At the fridge? What the fuck were those? Eliza bit her lip and closed her eyes, thoughtfully. “Tempting isn’t our Mexican standoff?” Benedict winked and folded his arms.  
  
They stood facing each other what it seems like minutes seem like an hour to Eliza. At last, Eliza gripped the back of the dining chair and opened her eyes. “Decided?” Benedict asked. Eliza nodded. He held out his hand again and Eliza took it. Benedict held her hand and they moved to the sofa. He lay Eliza down gently. They looked into each other eyes.

Benedict lay on top of Eliza, “Are you sure?” Benedict asked. Eliza nodded. He pushed Eliza’s a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. He started kissing her, gently. His fingers, gently caressing her arm. Their kissing started to get more intense. He moved on to her neck and collar bone and his hand had untied her bathrobe. Eliza moaned as she felt his mouth on her breasts.  
  
Eliza is exposed, vulnerable and hungry. Benedict took off his T-shirt and threw it over the sofa. Eliza can feel his warmth against her cold and hungry body. He took off his jeans and his briefs. They enjoyed a night full of exploration and love-making. After, the night of excitement they lay in each other arms. “You notice that we’re still naked right?” Benedict said as he caressed Eliza’s breast.  
  
Their bodies lay intertwined without an each of clothe on, not even a blanket. “So? You in a hurry to be somewhere else?” Eliza turned to face him. They kissed passionately. “Mmmmm..no. Not really. I don’t remember.” Benedict replied as he positioned himself on top of Eliza. “Another round?” Eliza said, smiling.


	18. Lukas Morrison

After the second round of love-making, Benedict covers the sleeping Eliza wanders around the cottage. Quite the homey feeling, he thought. Outside it’s still raining cats, dogs and frogs. Half-naked, he brew himself some tea. He poured the tea into a mug and brought it along to explore this quaint cottage. The cottage is still dark. He strolled round the candle-lit cottage as he took sips of the hot tea.  
  
Right, I just came from the kitchen. Eliza is sleeping on the sofa, doubles up as the living room, he muttered to himself. Down there is the bathroom, he thought. He stepped cautiously towards a dark corridor after the bathroom. He puts down the mug and took a candle. He put the candle up and saw two doors, treading slowly and groped on the walls with his other hand. His hand managed to find a knob and turned it.  
  
The room was pitch black. He held the candle up. It is still too dark but he could make out a bed, a cupboard and dressing table. All right, this is the bedroom, he muttered to himself. He closed the door. He tread slowly towards the other door. He tried to feel for the knob under candle light. He found the knob and turned it. This room is the same as the last one, pitch black.  
  
He expected to find some storage stuff like ladder, tools or miscellaneous stuff but he saw an easel in the middle of the room. Not just one but a few all in various sizes. What? he thought as he walked in. Carefully, he used the candle-light to guide his way around the room. Suddenly, he felt something hard and almost tripped. He went down and put the candle in front of the object.  
  
He discovered a thick roll of canvas on the floor. He stood up and carefully found his way to the middle of the room. The candle is getting shorter as the minutes goes by. By now, it’s almost reaching his hand and had to tilt the candle 90 degrees to avoid the hot wax dripping onto his hand. Damn it, how the fuck am I going to get out of here, he thought. He decided to leave the dangerous room and tries his best not to trip and bang into anything.  
  
Suddenly the lights came on, blinding Benedict. “Benedict! How on earth you…?” He blinked a few times to get his eyes adjusted to the bright light. He saw Eliza had changed into a white T-shirt and dark blue jeans, standing in the doorway. “Oh, hey Eliza. You’re awake?” Still blinking his eyes with less frequency. “What the hell are you doing here?” Eliza asked in amazement.  
  
He shrugged, “I just wanted to do some exploring so I wandered in here.” He smiled. “Thank god you came and saved me.” He quickly make his way out of the maze of paintings, rolls of canvas, paints and easels. He hugged Eliza tightly, “I wasn’t sure when I was going to get out there. Phew.” He stood beside Eliza with his arm around her waist. “So, this is where you work?”  
  
“You shouldn’t be in here.” Eliza said, annoyed. She tried to pull Benedict away from the room but something caught his eye. Instead of Eliza dragging him, he pulled her into the room.  
  
“Look! It’s Lukas Morison’s drafts!” He exclaimed excitedly. He pulled Eliza to the drafts. He pointed to them, “I saw the finished painting at my Aunt Sally’s” he turn to smile at Eliza but her face was grim. “Hey, what’s the matter?” Benedict asked worriedly, held her hand. Eliza brushed off his hand and walked into the living room.  
  
Benedict saw her sitting on the sofa with her arms folded. “Hey, what’s the matter?” Benedict sat beside her and put his arms around her. Eliza lets out a long sigh and looked at Benedict as though searching for something in his eyes. “I want to tell you a secret. Promise me you’ll keep it forever.” Eliza whispered even though there is only two of them in the cottage. Benedict nodded.  
  
“I’m Lukas Morrison.” Eliza said casually. She looked at him, waiting for his reaction. Benedict blinked his eyes a few times. “What?” He asked in disbelief. “You mean, you’ve been painting under his name?” Eliza nodded. “I tried. Believe me. I tried to sell my own paintings. No one wants to buy.” Eliza sighed and continued, “Suddenly it struck me. A story. Lukas Morrison. That’s what people want to hear.” Benedict puts his finger on his bow lip, “Is this Lukas Morrison real? And if he is won’t he angry at you for impersonating him?” Eliza shook her head.  
  
“He’s dead.” Benedict eyes widen. “Let me explain, Lukas Morrison is or was my mentor.” Eliza looked away. “My grades were horrible. I felt like quitting. I had the lowest grade in the entire cohort by end of summer. I was told if I didn’t improve when the new term began I would be expelled.” Eliza tears welled up in her eyes but she wiped them away. “I met him one day as I was walking to buy a cup coffee. He was painting and I happened to walk over and look.” Benedict held her hand. Eliza closed her eyes and leaned back into the sofa, “I remember the painting he painted that day. A beautiful woman in her twenties, standing over a wooden fence as she brushes a grey horse in a windy grassy field.” Eliza smiled.  
  
“I asked him who the woman was. He just continued painting in silence, ignoring me. As I was more fascinated by his technique. I kept asking him to teach me. But he refused.” Eliza frowned at the memory. “So make it my mission to learn his technique and I kept visiting him every day regardless rain or shine. Just sit in the corner and I would watch him paint.” Eliza clenched her hand into a fist.  
  
“One day, as usual I waiting for my coffee, I saw a man sitting alone at the corner of the café. He looked dejected looking the few coins on the table. Then he received a call. I assume it was from his wife. I overheard the conversation was about his son birthday cake. He kept saying he will come with a cake no matter what.” Eliza shifted her positon to make herself comfortable. Benedict was leaning against the sofa as well listening to her story.  
  
“I felt bad. He was staring at the coins as though if he stared at them long enough they would magically multiply. So dug into my pockets, gave whatever I had and walked away as soon as I got my coffee. I didn’t want to make him feel worse.” Benedict stroked her arm and nodded. “I rushed to my corner but Lukas wasn’t at his seat. His stuff were there but he wasn’t.”  
  
“So I sat there and waited for a couple minutes when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Lukas. I still remember his words ‘Are going just sit there and stare or are you want to learn?’” Eliza chuckled, softly. Since then, he had been my mentor and my grades picked up.” Eliza opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. “So when did he died?” Benedict whispered in her ear.  
  
“During my last year, I was practising for my finals when….” Eliza fought back her tears. “When his lawyer came to find me in my hostel.” Eliza breathing got harder, “Mr Tunde Oyewole. He told me Lukas had passed away last week and he left me everything.” Eliza could not contain the sadness of the memory any longer and cried into Benedict arms.


	19. Love is in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer

“Jane really gave an earful when I got back.” Benedict sat across Eliza in her office. “I’ll bet.” Eliza laughed. Their lunch date meal consists of red wine, cheese and bread. “She insists that I do a movie when she knows I’m doing my stage play. So I played hooky” Benedict laughed. “The first person she called is me. You’ve nowhere to hide in London, man.” Eliza took a sip of the red wine.  
  
Since Paris, they have been seeing a lot of each other. Watching movies together, Eliza visiting Benedict on movie sets and vacationing with each other together with his family. Soon the news that they are dating begin to spread in social media. “Are you sure your family is fine with me? Do they say anything about me?” That has been the regular questions each time they meet. Benedict has gone past of trying to reassure to almost arguing about it. Now, he just gave the same answers to avoid arguing. Other than that their relationship has been quite blissful.  
  
“You’re attending your movie premier next month right?” Eliza asked. “Yup, seriously Eliza why you won’t attend movie premiers with me? Everyone knows we’re dating.” Benedict replied. “I’m still not comfortable with all the attention. People ask about you not my art. How am supposed to run a business when I spend time answering questions about you rather than my art?” Eliza sighed.  
  
“Well you can use my circle to sell your art. Some of my friends are serious art collectors too.” Benedict suggested. “Who know you might land a whale for your business and retire!” Benedict took a bite of cheese. “Very funny. If I retire, what the hell am I doing with my free time?” Eliza stick out her tongue at Benedict. “I can think of several things actually. All of them include me, of course!” Benedict kissed Eliza on her cheek. “You wish!” Eliza stood up and straddled on Benedict thighs facing him. “You would like that huh?” Eliza looked at him. Benedict squeezed Eliza’s behind as they kissed passionately.  
  
“By the way, I’m not the one who can sit still at home doing nothing. I need something to do if I retire.” Eliza said in between kisses. “Oh really?” Benedict replied as they continue kissing. “How about children?” Benedict replied casually as he went in for another round of tongue. Eliza stopped and looked at him, surprized. “What do you mean?” Eliza asked. Oh my god, is he asking what I think he is asking? She thought.  
  
Before he could answer, his mobile vibrated. He checked it. “Darn, it’s Jane. I better go. Continue this later?” Benedict smiled. Eliza got off him and he left just as he came. Like the wind.

  
\----------------------------------------

  
It was one year later when they went on vacation together, just the two of them. Only a short 2 weeks’ vacation in California as Benedict is shooting a movie nearby. It is worth the sacrifice to travel from the UK to US for short time spent together. On their itinerary, on the last few days together, they decided on a hot air balloon ride at dawn. Eliza was not too keen on heights but Benedict the dare-devil assures her that he will be with her at all times. Somehow Eliza does not seemed convinced not of Benedict but of herself. They set out very early in the wee hours of the morning. They brought along hot coco and some sandwiches in case they got hungry. In the car, Eliza was feeling uncomfortable. “Don’t worry, nothing will happen, all right?” Benedict tries to reassure her. “What? Something will happen? What will happen?” Eliza panicked. Benedict lets out a long sigh. “Nothing. Nothing will happen. We will enjoy something we’ve never done before, okay?” With that, they rode in silence.  
  
As their destination grew nearer, Eliza felt queasy. “Ben, I don’t feel too great. Can we not do this?” Eliza gripped Benedict’s arm. “Can I not do this, please?” Eliza begged. “Come on, I promise I’ll not get you stuff like this in the future if you do this with me, just once.” Benedict hugged his terrified girlfriend. Eliza looked at Benedict like scared a little girl, “Promise?” Eliza asked softly. “Promise.” Benedict winked.  
  
They reached the hot air balloon flight area. Eliza held Benedict hand tightly. They wore matching white T-shirts and dark blue jeans while Eliza wore a dark brown cashmere sweater and Benedict a black leather jacket. They listened to the conductor safety precautions rules intently. Eliza still holding on to Benedict like glue. The conductor was a pleasant man in his 30s who Eliza is sure has seen people like her who are afraid of heights coming here to overcome their fears. Eliza is also very sure she would not be cure of her fear if she let Benedict go.  
  
Benedict smiled apologetically as Benedict and the conductor proceed to help Eliza into the basket with much difficulty. At last after with much tears and shoving, everyone managed to get into the basket and the air balloon rose up steadily. The moment Benedict climbed into the basket, Eliza clung onto Benedict and shut her eyes. A few long minutes later, “Honey, you can open your eyes now.” Benedict whispered in her ear. Eliza shook her head.  
  
“You have to see this. It’s beautiful. Look!” Benedict said excitedly. Slowly but reluctantly Eliza opened her eyes one by one. The hot air balloon is gently floating above the clouds. Okay, I can do this. I know I can do this, she muttered to herself. Eliza braced herself to look down. Oh dear god! Why am I here? Oh wait, it’s for this cute, funny, annoying man beside me. She thought. Eliza turned to look at Benedict but he was like a child enjoying the ride of his life. Bless his wonderful soul, she thought.  
  
Suddenly the hot air balloon descended sharply, Eliza quickly pulled Benedict close to her. “Relax, darling.” Benedict whispered soothingly. As the hot air balloon moves gently among the clouds, they could see lush vineyards and orchards. “It’s so beautiful, Ben.” Eliza finally relaxes and started to enjoy herself. Benedict feeling pleased with himself with his mission of his, smiled.  
  
“Here we go, the main attraction!” The conductor voice, Jim boomed over the loud burners. They came to another beautiful valley but this time they are in view of the most beautiful sunrise. Eliza could not take her eyes off the beautiful scenery as she puts on her shades. A couple seconds later, she realised that Benedict is silent. Only a few moments ago, he has been pointing out this and that like an excited child ever since they started ascending.  
  
Eliza concentrated on the beautiful scenery. It is beautiful except for the getting here part, she thought. As she was taking in the beauty, she felt Benedict put his arms around her waist. She turned her head to her left and found him, smiling. What the fuck is going on? Why is he smiling like a schoolgirl? She thought. Benedict held her pulled her closer to him. “Are you cold?” he asked. Eliza nodded. Benedict kissed her cheeks and wrapped his arms around her. “Better?” he whispered. Eliza smiled and nodded. They stood for while in each other arms admiring the beautiful vineyards and orchard.  
  
Benedict kissed her on her cheek. Eliza smiled and in turn kissed him on his cheek. “What’s the matter? You’re usually not this romantic.” Eliza whispered in his ear. Benedict puts his chin on her shoulder and reached into his leather jacket pocket. What is he doing? Eliza wondered. Benedict slowly took out a small dark blue velvet box and gave it to her. Eliza looked at him not knowing what to do. “Open it.” he whispered.  
  
Inside the small box and inside a 4 carat heart-shaped diamond encrusted ring. “What the fuck?” said Eliza under her breath. Eliza wanted to turn and look at him but Benedict would not let her. So she is facing the most beautiful sunrise while Benedict whispered in her ear, “My love. My dear Elizabeth Siobhan Johnson. I love you so much. You are my rock. My soul. Without you, I would never been balanced in this crazy world. And most of all you had me at Playfellow. Will you marry me, my Lady?” The basket rose and drifted slowly. Silence filled the basket like a vacuum. Benedict peppers gentle kisses on Eliza’s neck. “Eliza?” He asked after what he felt was a too long of a silence.  
  
“Sorry. I..I…” Eliza stammered. Benedict turned her around and saw her with tears running down her face. “Hey, hey what’s the matter? Did I say something wrong?” Benedict sounded worried. Eliza shook her head. “It’s just…I never thought that anyone would want to marry me after what I’ve been through.” Eliza looked at him teary-eyed.  
  
“Don’t be silly. I know what I got myself into. This time.” Benedict kissed her forehead. Eliza giggled. They kissed, passionately. “So that’s mean a Yes, then?” Benedict asked. Eliza laughed aloud. “Yes, my Playfellow.” Eliza kissed him on his cheek. Benedict blushed and wiped her tears from her cheeks. Benedict puts the ring on Eliza’s finger. They looked at each and smiled, “Finally.” Benedict at spoke after a couple minutes of silence. They hugged in the glowing rays of dawn.

 


	20. Ottelia Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter

“You sure this is not too much?” Eliza asked Benedict. They were in the car with Jane in the passenger seat. Benedict kissed Eliza’s hand and smiled, “No my future wife, it’s not.” Jane turned around to face them, “I’ll be worried if you’re under dressed, dear.” Jane never liked Eliza since the beginning but she has no choice but to be at least civil and the feeling is mutual even though the women never acknowledged it openly.  
  
Eliza wore a black chiffon gown layered with black lace and with mauve, fuchsia and pink coloured daisies scattered from the portrait of the dress the waist and some all over the gown. She wore cherry red platform pump shoes to match. Simple make-up and the only jewellery she has is the diamond crusted engagement ring. Her long straight hair is swept to her right shoulder.  
  
Benedict wore his classic single breasted black tux with a shawl collar and a mauve vest and black semi-butterfly bow tie. His hair is kept simply short with slight waviness on the top. To complete the formal look, he wore a black balmoral oxford dress shoes. He wore his watch on his right wrist and skull cuff-links, a present from Eliza. Jane as usual wore either white or black, tonight she wore all black lace see-through top with an A-line skirt and pumps. She always carries her handbag over her shoulder. Her shoulder-length blonde hair looks presentable, Eliza hope that she actually made an effort to style her hair simply just for this occasion. She even manage to straighten her bangs.   
  
“Oh my god. Look at those people!” Eliza can hardly contain her butterflies in her stomach as she clutched her stomach tightly. Although Benedict should be by now used to all the excitement but each time he went through this, it all seem to be surreal. “You’re not alone here, my Lady.” He winked. Their car came to a stop in front of a red carpet. “What’s this party that we’re going to again?” Eliza asked as Benedict was about to open the door. Jane rolled her eyes and opened her door leaving the couple inside. “My Lady, it’s for a children’s charity and at the end of the day there’ll be an auction where guests can bid for the children’s art pieces. Like fund raising. Now let’s not keep the other cars waiting.” Eliza nodded and they both got out of the car.  
  
Instantly, Eliza was overwhelmed by the sheer number of people who turned up and their fans behind the barriers to get a glimpse of their idols. The noise is deafening, Benedict had to lead her away from the screaming fans. “Sorry I got disorientated.” Eliza smiled softly. Benedict just kissed her on her cheek which the fans erupted into another screaming or wailing fest.   
  
They walked to the red carpet, stopped and pose for photos. Eliza initially felt uncomfortable but she was grateful for Benedict trying to make her laugh and eventually she relaxes. Jane was seen hovering nearby. They posed hugging and kissing. The engagement ring did not go unnoticed on the red carpet. Soon various reporters from many news channels begun reporting their engagement.   
  
“My face aches.” Eliza told Benedict when they finally entered the building. Benedict laughed. “Now you know what I went through at these events.” Eliza nodded. “But this is only just the beginning, my Lady. In the future, there’ll be more of these events you’ll have to attend.” Eliza moaned.


	21. You, I and Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years later – January, Winter

** Part Four **

Present Day

“Mother, is Father home yet?” asked Gabriel. I looked away from the window and picked up Gabriel and carried him on my right hip. He has his father’s features from his wavy thick hair to his cheeky grin. His eyes, is black as the night he was born. We both looked out into the snow covered driveway. His long thin fingers started to play with my long black hair, nervously. “No, my love.” I reply.  
  
Gabriel Benedict Henry Cumberbatch is our son who turned 4 this year. We have another child, a daughter, Sarah Elizabeth Ingrid Cumberbatch who will turn 1 this year. Sarah is soundly asleep upstairs has mostly my features, almond eyes, round face and button nose. Even at this age, her actions often mirror her father while her older brother mirrors mine.  
  
Since their first year of marriage, Benedict has been working non-stop. I thought this would not be a problem since we have no children as yet. Then we had Gabriel, he stopped for a few months to be daddy-at-home for only a few months with an occasional public appearance and radio dramas. He soon got bored and started to accept jobs again. By then, I was busy juggling my time between my Galleria and our son.|  
  
“Come my dear, let’s go to sleep.” I pull myself away from the window with Gabriel on my hip I slowly walk upstairs. “But Father promised, he bring me my Christmas presents.” Gabriel pouted. I let out a long sigh. I keep telling Benedict not make promises to Gabriel which he breaks ever so often. “Tell you what, I’ll wake you the moment he comes home, all right?” I negotiated. Gabriel kept quiet till we reached his room. “Have you decided?” I asked as I lay him down onto his bed. Gabriel nodded, grudgingly. I kissed his soft forehead and closed the door behind me softly.  
  
I walked to my room. Instinctively, I looked out of the window. All I can see is snow and darkness. I knew in my heart he would be coming home but just not tonight. I am grateful for Benedict parents for helping taking care of the children whenever I had to go to Paris. They always welcome the opportunity to spend some time with their grandchildren off from their routine off travelling around the world.  
  
I slowly took off my dressing robe and carefully put it over the dressing table chair. I lay my heavy head on the soft pillow and pull the covers over me. I have lots of work to do tomorrow morning for the stock take of the inventory. I just need some hours of sleep. Just some hours of rest. Please let me dream. Just as was about to enter into dreamland, the baby monitor cackled. A soft cry. I ignore it but it turned into a full blown wailing fest in 0 to 60 seconds. “Here we go again.” I woke up reluctantly and walked to Sarah’s room.

  
\--------------------------------------------

  
“Surprise!” Both father and son shouted with Sarah in tow as the door opened. I had my key in the door when it opened. I smiled half-heartedly because Wanda had called earlier and told me that Benedict is back and had taken the children home. I ruffled Gabriel’s hair and kissed Sarah on her cheeks. I knew Benedict expect some welcome home affection but I walked on through to the kitchen instead.  
  
“Hey. Where’s mine?” Benedict carried the pooping machine and followed me to the kitchen. Gabriel was back to being busy playing with his new toys after the ‘welcome home mother’ event. “You didn’t keep your promise.” I replied tiredly. Benedict looked guiltily at me. “I know. I know. I’m sorry. You know how my job is.” Benedict began to make cooing and cute sounds to entertain Sarah who laughs at anything that her father does.  
  
“Yes, I know. Your job, your schedule but its Christmas for fuck sakes, Ben!” Benedict looked shocked and quickly kisses both Sarah’s ears, “Eliza! No such words in front of our children!” Eliza rolled her eyes and poured herself a glass of wine. “Whatever I’m not in the mood right now to mind my Ps and Qs in front of them much less knowing you and how you and your friends become when a few drinks in you.” I finished the wine, washed and wipe it dry before returning it to the proper place. “For your information, I didn’t meet any of my friends. I was working! I tried to come back but I got interviews scheduled at the last minute and plus the weather is a b….” Benedict did not finish the word. “Before we were married you had no qualms turning down interviews during the holidays.” I took Sarah from him and walked to the living room where Gabriel is.  
  
“Eliza, that time was different. Now we need more money for our children future. I need to work twice as hard as I can now, while I’m still healthy for us. Our family.” Benedict followed me to the living room. I sat down opposite Gabriel playing with his toy robot, “So I’m here doing nothing? Don’t I have a business to run? I don’t ask for much, just you be home for the holidays on time. That’s all.” I bounce Sarah on my knee to keep her entertained.  
  
“It’s not I don’t want to come home. It’s just I can’t. Why can’t you see that?” Benedict looked away to the window, clenching his jaw. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, “Ben, this is not the first time. How many Christmases or birthday or anniversaries you’ve missed all these years?” I asked. “Gabriel kept asking for you. What the hell am I supposed to say to him?” I looked at him, looking out of the window I would stand waiting for him to come home each special occasion. “Tell him the truth. I have to work for our family. For his future.” Benedict replied casually.  
  
“What about me?” I asked. Benedict turned around and look at me. “What about you?” He asked. Sarah started to cry. Benedict left and came back with her milk bottle. I lay Sarah on my lap and start to feed her. “What you mean, ‘What about you’?” Did I hear right? He asked me that question. Benedict looked at me and leaned back against the wall, “Sorry I know what you meant, and you meant us right?” Sarah finished her bottle and Benedict took Sarah and started to gently pat her on her back. I put the empty bottle on the side table.  
  
“How long since we’ve been away together, just the two of us? Too damn long, Ben.” Sarah burped. Benedict puts her down beside her brother. Benedict walked over to me with the look that I have been yearning for so long. He stood on his knees and held my small hands in his one hand while the other caressing my cheeks. We looked at each other. I recognised the hunger. He lets go of my hand and pulled me towards him. I closed my eyes. I can feel his lips on mine. Gently at first then more passionate and finally the hunger took over.


	22. On the mend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September – Summer/Autumn

It took us months but lots of communicating, reconnecting and couples’ therapy, I felt our relationship got better. Benedict tried to come home for special occasions or we would just skype. We both made an effort make time for us. I was happy. I was finally be at a place I wanted to be in my life. My family, my relationship with Benedict and my career. “So when are you leaving?” Rachel asked. We just finished with our monthly staff meeting. We are seated at my office. After years of blood, sweat and babies we, at last get our dream gallery space. Our new location in the heart of London, at the highest floor with open garden for art exhibitions of new and upcoming artists. Rachel and I each has her own corner office. So if Rachel wants to talk to me in person she would have to walk over from her office on the opposite side of the floor.

 

I sat in my executive chair and stretched like a cat. I like my office to be bright and light. The furniture is modern and simple. Only one painting that hangs behind me. My family portrait which I painted myself. “In a couple of days. If nothing comes up.” I took off my spectacles and pinch the bridge of my nose. “Does he know you’re coming to see him?” I put my spectacles back on, “That’s the point being a surprise visit isn’t?” I smiled at this mother of 3 children but she does not share my enthusiasm. I figured that she must be referring to the rumours and the gossip news on social media.

 

“Yes, I know the rumours been going on. He was seen with what’s-her-name actress all over town. You think I didn’t ask him about that? You bet I did. He said those are bunch of BS stories and I believe him, all right?” I folded my arms for further prove that I trust my husband. “But you know the saying right, there’s no smoke without fire.” Rachel replied, she looked concerned.

  
I held my hand up to stop her there. “Look, is there anything you need to tell before I leave tomorrow night? Anything at all about tomorrow night event?” I asked looking at Rachel who seemed to be fidgety. She opened her mouth as though she wanted to say something but changed her mind. “No, nothing everything is under control. This is not my first event, remember?” Rachel smiled.

  
I dialled for Catherine, “Cat, is my flight ticket ready?” I waited and couple seconds later Catherine knocked on my door and appeared with my flight ticket. “Thanks Cat.” Catherine Michaels been with me since I could afford a personal assistant. She is my right-hand woman and gate keeper with extraordinary paparazzi and reporters repellent skills. Her skills truly tested especially during my pregnancies. She gave me the ticket and left.

  
“Don’t forget my souvenirs.” Rachel stood up. “You want souvenirs? You? You’ve been to almost every country in the world including to the one I’m going to and you want souvenirs?” I cannot believe this woman. Rachel just grinned like a silly monkey and left my office.


	23. Mexico

Benedict is shooting his latest movie in Mexico. I thought I would just give him a surprise. The moment I stepped out of the Mexico City International Airport, the weather hit me like a tonne of bricks. Luckily I was dressed for the weather. Large hat, long cotton light green dress and sandals. Dragging a suitcase behind me, I walked to what I hoped to a decent taxi-driver. Thank God, he was.

Quiet guy, did not talk much which I liked. His eyes kept glancing at rear view mirror much to disgust but I kept my cool. I wanted to retain his services for tomorrow surprise, I guess that is now out of the question. Reached my hotel, paid him and checked-in. I left my hotel room for the National History Museum at the Chapultepec Castle for my next inspiration. I also did the touristy stuff the next day, morning and afternoon. I intend to surprise him in the evening and we might get dinner or not!

I managed to get Jane to tell me where exactly Benedict is shooting. Getting that information is like pulling my hair out or what is left of it. For god sake’s I am his wife! Getting there is another matter. I get the hotel concierge to get me a taxi. After 1 hour of waiting, I got one. The ride was uneventful as I arrived at my destination. Paid my fare and walked up to the building.

Looks very shady with dim lighting which I assume is for the ambience. Even before I could open my mouth to ask around for Mr Cumberbatch, it seems everyone knew of my arrival. So much for a surprise. I smiled and shook hands with everyone who walked past as I am shown the way by a boy who looks like 10 years old. He seems to take me on a Hobbit’s journey to Benedict’s VIP room. Do not get me wrong, I love the architecture but I want to surprise my husband before he starts his scene. After almost an hour of smiling, shaking hands and walking, we reached a large wooden door. The boy, Luis who I know will grow up to leave girls heartbroken in his wake, wanted to knock on the door. “No, Luis. I’ll do it. You can go.” I handed him some USD currency and he left happily. I hope I didn’t give him too much.

I wanted to knock but somehow my gut instinct told me to just try the door. True enough, it was unlocked. I walked in and immediately my nose was hit by a wonderful smell of scones. Wanda makes the best scones. I even dreamt of them. Now, I can hear my stomach rumbling just thinking of them. Then smell of roses overwhelms me and I could see a dozen of them as I walk in, wondering whether roses are a daily ‘gift’ for the VIP here.

I tiptoed in, hoping to see him reading with concentration on a comfortable chair that would not notice his wife who flew in especially just to surprise him. What I saw was not my husband reading, instead a naked back of a woman sitting apparently I recognised as my husband’s lap. Hrm, is this a private ‘rehearsal’ or one of the perks of being a VIP? I was not amused. On the dark wooden floor I could see a silk blouse and nude colour bra.

As I approached the couple, I heard giggling and whispering. “Well, the joke’s on me then.” I announced my presence. I heard my husband muttered under his breath “Shit!” I smiled. I walked around to find a young woman quickly got off his lap and hurriedly picking up her blouse and bra covering herself. She stood beside him like a doe-eyed deer surprised or terrified not sure which.

“Eliza, my love what are you doing here?” my husband asked nervously as he stood up and tried to hug me. I moved away and my eyes fell onto an opened script on the table beside him. “Oh I just thought I would surprise my beloved husband. Turns out you’re a better joker than I am.” I replied as I looked at the young woman. “My dear, aren’t you a little underdressed? You’d better put your clothes on” I told her, still smiling. She wanted to walk away but I stopped her and stood in front of her with the script in my hand, “Oh no, you get dressed here. After all, you got undress here.” She looked at me and then my husband, afraid.  
  
My husband refused to look at her. “Eliza, we’re just talking about a sex scene.” My husband cleared his throat. I picked up the script and read through a few pages casually. “Oh, a sex scene. I don’t see it anywhere here.” I read a couple more pages. “Oh, yes! There’s a sex scene here.” I pointed at a section of the script. I looked at the young woman from the head to toe. Brunette, with shoulder-length hair and bangs almost covering her doe-eyed eyes. Cream silk blouse and dark blue jeans with black S&M design high heels. “I know the love interest in your movie is Jennifer but…” I let the sentence hang in the awkward air for a minute. “I know how Jennifer looks like and this is NOT Jennifer.” I looked at my husband, waiting for an explanation. “She is….part of the crew.” In sotto voce my husband answered. I raised my eyebrow, “And you were discussing the sex scene with her?” I bristled. My husband looked away. I seldom see him at a loss of words. I could see the girl is getting uncomfortable.  
  
“And what’s your name my dear?” I asked the uncomfortable girl. She swallowed her saliva, “Alicia.” She whispered, still looking at my husband. “My dear senorita Alicia, I notice you kept looking at my husband. He is not going to help you because he can’t help himself right now.” I gave her my sweetest smile that I gave to my clients when I get them to buy a more expensive painting than they had intended to buy. “Now, run along now and remember in the future, don’t mess around with a married man. The next time, the wife might not kind as me.” I took a couple of steps towards my husband to make away for her. She looked down and ran out as fast as her legs to carry her.

The tension in the room finally surface. “Eliza…” my husband started. Before he could finish, I gave him the hardest slap I ever gave I my life across his beautiful cheekbone. Damn my hand hurt. He clenched his teeth, “I’m sorry and I know things have been great with us…” I walked away refusing to hear his lame excuses. “Fucking told you during couple therapy. If you do some shit again, it’s over.” My husband grabbed my arm, “Eliza, please. I’m sorry all right? We can go therapy again. We can make it work.” I shoved him off. He followed me to the door.

I reached the door and I reached for the doorknob, “Eliza, please, please think of the children.” He begged. I stopped. He heaved a sigh of relief. My husband approached me cautiously, “Eliza, my Lady. Please think of our children. You already went through so much. You don’t want to put them through all that?” My husband looked at me with loving eyes. “Firstly, my mother left and took my brother. My father is dead. So basically I had no one and I turned out fine, didn’t I?” I looked at him with disgust. “Furthermore, our children are lucky to have at least one parent with them.” I walked out the room. I turned around to have one last look at him. “See you in court.” I walked away unknown to the rest of the crew what had just happened as they went about their usual business.


	24. Upside Down

I did not remember as I nursed a splitting headache on how I managed to get back home but I did. Thank God the children are at their grandparent’s because I am not fit to take care to two young screaming children. As I entered my room, I kick off my flats, take off my dress and crawl under my covers and slept my night away. The next morning, I woke up to a loud banging. Shit, is that my head? Fucking loud! I said to myself as I put my heavy head back on my soft pillow. The loud banging continued. Wait a minute, that’s my front door, I concluded. Just then, my mobile rings. “God damn it! This better be fucking important!” I screamed as I slide my mobile to unlock. “Speak, fast.” I answered groggily. I am still lying flat on my back, massaging my head with my free hand as I am waiting for the other person to respond. “Open your fucking door!” Rachel screamed in my ear and hung up.  
  
Okay, I can do this. I need to stand up. Walk downstairs and open the door for the screaming banshee, I said to myself. I managed to miraculously walk got up, went downstairs and open the door for Rachel all in slow motion or so I thought. Rachel rushed in and started talking in rapid fire, non-stop not even for a breath. I was not even listening. I was focus on walking to the kitchen and getting some coffee in me before I tackle anything.

“Did you hear any fucking thing I’ve said in the last 20 minutes?” huffed the red-faced Rachel. I yawned. I took a long sip of my precious coffee that I just brewed. Heaven, I muttered. Only after another sip, I looked at her in a dazed, “Nope.” I smiled goofy. Rachel rolled her eyes so hard that I thought she is possessed. I giggled at the thought. “This is not funny!” Rachel screamed again.  
  
Rachel heaved her chest and shoulders up and takes a deep breath, “Okay, I’ll be calm or at least to be for you to understand this. Obviously, something happened in Mexico.” She sits down beside Eliza, puts on her serious face on and squinted her eyes, “Okay, spill.” This time it is my turn sigh, “It’s over. Me and Ben. It’s over.” Rachel puts her hands on her mouth. “Shit.” She whispered. I nod my head vigorously, “Yup, it’s over. Kaput. Done. Finished.”  
  
Rachel bit her lip, “You really didn’t hear a word I’ve been saying.” Rachel asked worriedly. “Not a fucking word,” I shake my head. Rachel massage her temples, “Okay, I’m going to say this slowly so you understand. Listen.” I nodded like a little girl. “We are going to lose our Galleria. Everyone knows.” Rachel puts both of her hands on the side of my face and look into my eyes. “What? What you mean everyone knows? Why you say we’re going to lose our Galleria?” I ask, not really understanding how the two is connected. Man, I know how to make a good coffee or what, I thought. I was not really listening.  
  
“About Lukas. Everyone know he’s dead.” I push away Rachel’s hands away from my face. I feel my headache is returning. “How?” I ask Rachel, shaking my head in disbelief. “We’re sued by Lady Arabella Beauchamp of fraud.” I look at Rachel, “Lady who? I never heard of her.” I folded my arms. “Me either. But she says all our paintings we had sold were fakes. I’m scared Eli. I don’t want to lose our dream.” Rachel put her face in her hands, in despair.  
  
I stand up and walked over to the sink. I drank all of the coffee in my mug, washed it and put it on the drying rack. I search for a packet of cigarettes in my dressing gown. I decide to light one up. “One for me, please.” Rachel asked. I threw the packet and lighter to her. She light one up as well. “What does your husband say?” I asked Rachel as I walk back to her. “Oh fuck. Eric. Damn he’s pissed as hell.” She replied as she exhale the smoke. “We can’t lose the Galleria. We won’t.” I feel determined as I exhale the smoke. “How? We know next to nothing about her.” Rachel looked at me with mascara-tears running down her face. I cannot lose the Galleria especially not with the upcoming divorce. I cannot let him get custody of my children. I need the Galleria more than ever now.

  
\------------------------  


“What the hell, Eliza? Just look at this!” Eric shouted as he threw a copy of the Times onto his expensive office table. With the main headline ‘Lukas Morrison is a FAKE!’ Rachel and I arrived at his office and immediately escorted to his office. We sat in his equally expensive royal blue velvet armchairs literally sinking into it as he goes on berating us. “Well,…” I try to get a word in. “I want solutions, damn it!” Eric yelled. I can see the veins on his neck bulging. Damn man, calm the fuck down, I thought to myself. As though as he heard me, he sits down on his soft leather armchair, “Why wasn’t I told anything about this?” He said, this time calmly. “Eliza just got back from Mexico. I’ve told her about it and we’ve been trying to think of the solution since.” Rachel replied meekly. Obviously she lied, while on the way here I was telling her what had happened in Mexico.

“Tell me the damn fucking truth, are all Lukas’s paintings fake?” Eric ask in a low tone. Damn, he’s a scary man how does Rachel put up with him, I thought as I turned to Rachel. I think she read my mind and gives me a small smile. “Well?” Eric voice went up a notch. I turned back to Eric and swallowed my saliva. “Technically, the paintings weren’t fake.” I start to explain. “But the man is DEAD!” Eric shouted and stood up again. “Yes, the man IS dead but his techniques did not die with him.” I continued before I was rudely interrupted. “Meaning?” Rachel asked. I rolled my eyes at Rachel. Oh come on Rachel! You know my meaning, I thought. “Meaning, I’m his one and only student. He taught me everything he knows.” I tilted up my chin indicating ‘So there! Happy?’ and folded my arms. “So you painted them using his techniques?” Eric asked as he sits back down again. I nodded. Eric pinched the bridge of his nose. “Lady Beauchamp is suing us for art forgery among other stuff.” Eric stood up. “Solutions ladies? Anything?” Eric asked putting his hands behind his back.

“Sorry everyone, I’m late!” Rachel and turned around to face the door. “Hi I’m Kevin Lee. I’ll be representing Renaissance Galleria.” He shook everyone hands. He is about 5”2 with light blue shirt and black blazer. His tie is dark blue with light blue and white thin stripes. His hair is all white and spikey. He wears full-rim spectacles perched on his small nose. He plopped down on one of the velvet chairs while balancing a file, A4 size notebook and his briefcase.  
  
“We’re talking about solutions.” Eric reminded them like a school headmaster. Kevin pushed up his spectacles, readying himself for lots of writing. “Yes, right.” Kevin started writing. By then Rachel and I are facing Eric, “I’ll start by asking what the definition of art forgery or art fraud is?” I look around the room. "Art forgery is the creating and selling of works of art which are falsely credited to other, usually more famous, artists.” Kevin answers. “Also, there are three varieties of art forger. The person who actually creates the fraudulent piece, the person who discovers a piece and attempts to pass it off as something it is not, in order to increase the piece’s value, and the third who discovers that a work is a fake, but sells it as an original anyway.” Kevin adds.  
  
“So what’s our case falls under?” Rachel asked Kevin. I spoke up, “Based on your explanation, she has no case at all.” Eric look at Kevin raising his eyebrows. “Well, aherm…” Kevin clears his throat. “Sorry, I was just given this case this morning. I haven’t got the chance to read the file.” He looks down and pretends to check his mobile. Eric massages his temples and sits down. “Fine, fine let’s start at the beginning. From what I know, Lukas is one, not famous. He got famous when I started to use his background story ‘to sell’ the paintings. Two, I painted all the paintings and only signs off as Lukas. I merely use his techniques like he taught me.” I shrugged after I finished explaining. Kevin is writing away in his notepad as I was explaining.  
  
“I got two questions, who’s this Lady Arabella Beauchamp and what’s she suing us for?” I asked as Kevin writes his last sentence. He looked up and pushes his spectacles, “Aherm she is suing for fraud of the paintings and emotional distress…” I interrupted, “Emotional distress? From what? From buying a painting not painted by the actual artist who painted the painting?” That sounds ridiculous, I thought. As we were discussing, Rachel was busying looking at her mobile. “Dear, now isn’t the time to check your Facebook?” Eric sounded annoyed. “By the way, how does she even know that the painting we sold not even painted by Lukas?” Eric is starting to see my point. Kevin opens the manila folder, looks through it, “Aherm, it states here that she is an expert on Lukas Morrison paintings as she knows him personally and seen him work.” Rachel and I look at each other and then at Eric. “What? No fucking way!” I exclaimed.  
  
“Eli, I thought he was a loner? You told me no one ever visited him while you were mentoring with him.” Rachel asked without looking up from her mobile. “Yes, Rachel. I even asked him about his family, he never answered my any of questions. I didn’t want to pry so I just left it.” I answered. I crossed my legs, “What puzzles me, how the fuck she just assumes to be ‘the expert’ on Lukas’s works when he only sold 1 or 2 pieces per week? At times, none at all.” I ask the group. Rachel looks up from her mobile, “I’ve been searching for her while you guys were discussing, and all I found out that she’s a widow of a Lord Malcom Thomas Beauchamp. She teaches art at Furma University in US and music at Accademia Dell’ Arte in Tuscany.” With a sense of accomplishment she looks up and smiles but Eric and I look worried instead. At least, Kevin offered a resigned smile. Rachel slumped into her chair. Just then, my mobile vibrated. I check the screen, it is from Catherine. I open the message,‘ _Got news from Ms Rosemary. Court date February 1st next year_.’  
  
I closed my eyes and take a deep breath. “Eliza, are you all right?” ask Eric sound worried. I open my eyes, “Yeah, I’m fine.” I smile. I reply to Catherine. Eric look at Rachel, she shakes her head. “Okay let me get this into perspective, she being the self-proclaimed ‘expert’ of his paintings wants to take us to court because she is pissed that someone is using Lukas’s name?” I continue the discussion.  
  
“Did you really sold his any paintings that is Actually painted by him?” Kevin looks at me. Confidently, I reply “No bloody way! I was desperate to sell my paintings but not THAT desperate. When he died, he gave everything in the cottage he left me. I still have his unsold paintings. I use them for inspiration.”“By you meant for inspiration, did you by any chance had ‘the same’ inspiration?” Kevin quizes me. That caught me off guard, I thought. “Well, I…don’t think so.” I am trying to remember whether I did subconsciously. “Well, did you?” Eric looks at me as he lights up a cigar. “I need to check. I don’t remember.” I said softly. How the fuck do I remember? Damn it, I need Catherine. “All right, both of you find out if there in fact any paintings with ‘the same inspiration.” Eric instructed us. We nodded.

  
“When are we meeting her in court or is it possible to settle this without a trial?” Rachel ask Kevin. “Aherm, we could try to settle it without trial if we can provide evidence that they have no case.” Replied Kevin. “I would like to meet her.” I said, casually. Everyone in the room turn and look at me. “Why on earth you want to do that?” Rachel ask me, in surprise. I stood up and start to walk towards the door, “Would like to ask her why now.” I open the door, “Rachel, we have lots of work to do. Coming?”  


\---------------------------  


“Elizabeth, perhaps we could have a family meeting on this?” Wanda pleaded as I put Gabriel into his car seat. “No, Wanda. Pardon my language, I caught him with his pants down.” I took Sarah from Wanda’s arms. Her aquamarine eyes are tearing up, “But my dear, think of the children. They need their father.” I look at her and shake my head, “I’m sure he’ll find a way to see them, like he does now. I’m sorry Wanda, I really have to go.” I got into the driver’s seat, started the engine and drive off without looking back. “Bye Grandma!” Gabriel waves at the empty pavement.

I begin packing my children’s stuff the moment I get home from Wanda’s. Rachel wanted to help but I told her to leave. I needed to do this alone. I started on Sarah’s clothes, folding them and put them into a bag. I cannot believe he has the balls to do this to me. To our family. He should have just told me what he is unhappy. He should have tell me to my face that our relationship is beyond saving. He could have tell me all these at therapy. Why didn’t he? Why do I have to find out this way? Then I move on to Gabriel’s room and get started on his clothes. I took all them out started folding and packing them into two suitcases. I moved on to his toys but I realise that I could not pack everything so I take only his favourites. “Mother, where are we going?” Gabriel asked. “Is Father coming with us?” He is standing at the door looking at what I am doing. I kneel down and face him, “No darling, this time Father is not coming.” I kiss him on his forehead and continue packing.  
  
“Why?” he asked. I turned and look at him. Damn, I feel as though Benedict is looking at me. Feeling tired, “Come sit on the bed with me.” I motioned him over and hugged him, “Well,” I started, “We’re going to live somewhere else without Father, okay?” I try to break it gently to him unfortunately it did not go as I wish as his face started to turn red and the flood gates of tears opened. “I want Father! I want Father to live with us! Nooooooooooo!” Gabriel runs out of his room. I let out a sigh and continue packing the rest of his toys.  
  
After spending 20minutes packing Gabriel’s stuff, I move on to my own room. My room large, sparely filled. Only the extravagant part is his and hers walk-in closet. On the left-side are my clothes filled up to the brim. Coats, sweaters, jeans to heels, pumps and boots. I take out my largest suitcase and take what I need. Honestly, a woman NEED everything she bought. I think I have to make at 2 more trips. I went on to my dressing table and packed my make-up kit and perfume bottles into a bag. I do not use a lot make-up, only foundation and powder. Only investment on my face I make sure they are paparazzi ready are my eyebrows. I look up subconsciously and look at the large dressing table mirror to check my eyebrows, making sure they are prefect. I look around the room. I remember like it was yesterday that Benedict and I were so happy that we found the prefect home for our family. I was 3 months pregnant with Gabriel at that time. We fell in love with the house as it gave such a warm feeling, prefect for raising a family. We promised that we would spend all our free time here. Look what has become of us now. I closed the door to my room dragging my suitcase and carrying a large bag on my shoulders. Walked down the dark oak staircase I fell in love with. I caress the warm wooden handrail as my memories of the man I thought I knew came rushing back. All the promises left broken at the bottom of these stairs. I put down my bag and suitcase at the doorway and walk up back again for my children’s belongings.  
  
Thank God Sarah is still asleep when Gabriel screamed. She has her father ability to sleep through a nuclear blast should we have one. I slowly pick her up. I hold my breath as she begins to stir a little but it is a false alarm as she goes back to sleep. I carried her down to the pram I had prepared earlier and put her in slowly and gently. Now, to find the angry little boy. I look for him all over the house but could not find him. I even went out to the garden to his treehouse Benedict built for him when he was one, not there either. I decided to look again in the house. He cannot have gone out of the property, could he? I walk slowly to each of the rooms. Starting with Benedict’s den, Gabriel always loved it there. All the cool stuff Father has, he would say to me. Left the den when I could not find him and moved on to the sun room, other 3 spare rooms, Sarah’s room and his room. I still cannot find, the little imp. At last, I went into my room. I look all over the place with no success. Then I heard a tiny whimper. I search for the sound and find that it comes from the walk-in closet. I waited for the whimper sound again. Soon enough, the whimpering started again and is loudest in here. I searched through the clothes I had to leave behind, nothing. No boy. Then I begin to search Benedict’s side. I searched till the very last row of clothes where he stores his winter clothes.  
  
When I pushed away Benedict’s favourite winter coat, I see a teary-eyed little boy sitting in a pile of his father’s clothes. “Come on darling, Sarah’s waiting for us.” I stretched out my hand to him. He shakes his head vigorously. I sigh and look up and gather my patience and strength from Him. I went into the closet and sit beside him. “Why not? We’re going to live in place even better than here. You’ll have lots of friends.” I try to entice him. “No. Not without Father.” he replied softly and sadly, without looking at me. “Darling, Father and I have adult problems need to sort out. I really don’t know how to explain to you. You’re still too young to understand.” I explain to him or trying to. He turned to me, “Why not you two kiss and make up, like you always do?” Damn, my boy notices that too. I smile, “Not all problems can be solved that way, my darling.” I kiss him on his forehead, “It’s much more serious than that.” I said sadly. “But darling, he is still your father even though he doesn’t live with us.” I add chirpily. I am not going to badmouth the father of my children to them. In time, they will understand why. “Will he come later?” Gabriel asked, still not looking at me. “No, darling. He will not. Oh come on, you’ll have two Christmas presents this year. From me and father, and not to mention Grandma and Grandpa? How awesome is that? You’ll two houses to stay.” I try to tell the pros of having divorced parents to a 4 year old. He turn to me I thought he wants to say something but instead lets out a deep sigh, “Okay.” He replied as he realised the conversation will be going in circles. We came out of the closet hand in hand.

 


	25. Lady Arabella Beauchamp

From across the room I could see the Mona Lisa painting. I walk through the door. The sound of my clicking heels on the marble floor echoes off the walls. Although there were paintings to be admired along the long corridor, I pay no attention. My attention is focused on a figure standing in front of the Mona Lisa. As I approach the figure, I notice that it has figure of a ballerina. Her long salt and pepper hair tied up in a neat bun. I stop a few metres behind the figure. “Lady Arabella Beauchamp?” I waited for the figure to reply. The figure turned around with a grace and poised of an experienced ballerina as she unfolded her arms. She has a heat-shaped face. Large eyes, small nose and very thin lips. She wore black cashmere sweater and long black dress. She matched it with a cream woollen shawl and black pumps. Taller than Eliza she looks down and gave her a slight nod. She refolded her arms.   
  
I can feel her eyes scrutinising every inch of her body. I swallow my saliva and takes a step closer, “I’m Elizabeth Johnson. Thank you taking your time to meet me.” No acknowledgement from her so I decide to continue, “I would like to discuss about your lawsuit against….” Lady Beauchamp puts her hand up. I hear a slight Italian accent. “Don’t waste your time. I’ll not drop it.” I take a couple steps closer, “Then why you agree to meet me?” I push away my hair from her eyes. “And why now? I’ve been in this business for more than 5 years. Why now?” I clenched my jaw. She smiles. “I’m curious. To see the woman who dared to forge Lukas Morrison paintings…” Lady Beauchamp narrows her eyes. Eliza could not believe her ears. “Forgery?” I raise my voice. “I did not forge any of Lukas’s works. All of those paintings were done by my hand. Inspired by Lukas’s paintings.” I took more steps towards her and tilted my chin in defiance, “Yes, I did. He taught me everything because I begged him to. I saw what the world couldn’t see. A great artist and…” I took a deep breath, “a great teacher.” I push up my spectacles and muttered under my breath, “at times.”   
  
Lady Beauchamp eyes harden, “So you painted every one of them?” Her tone was neutral. I frowned, “Yes, I did. Every. Single. One of them.” I replied. Lady Arabella looked down at her gold watch and turn around to walk away. I panicked, “Lady Beauchamp! Lady….Please.” I rushed after her. She turned around, “Nothing you say will change my mind, Miss Johnson.” Before she turns away, I grabbed her arm, “Please….I beg you…not for me but for my children.” I hold on to her as she tries to pull away, “I’m fighting to have custody of my children. I can’t have them if my business…fails.” I looked up at her with tears welled up in my eyes.  
  
Her eyes soften, a little, “I’m sorry to hear that Miss Johnson but I’ve decided. I will not change my mind. And my answer to your question,” She leans over to my shoulder and whispered, “Now you got more to lose. Can I have my arm back, please?” I let go of her arm and watched her glide away.  I run my fingers through my short hair. Eric is not going to like this. Shit. At the moment, my mobile rings, I feel sick to my stomach when I saw the screen shows ‘Eric W’. This is it. My legacy. My life. My children. All gone because of one white line. I took a deep breath and slide the screen, “Eric….yeah. I met her.” Looking around for a seat, feeling dizzy. “Well….” I stammered while trying not to throw up.

 


	26. Judgment Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter

At 10.15am, Rachel, Eric, Kevin and I seated in a large conference room of Allen & Overy, law firm. Everyone looks anxious. Beads of sweat start to form on Kevin’s forehead even though it is probably 21 degrees in the room. Eric looks like he had aged 10 years since 2 nights ago when we were up discussing the case. Rachel is looking down at her mobile while biting her lip. I’m standing at the window looking down at the people rushing to reach their destination. Along the narrow road, the traffic packed with the impatient drivers honking every few minutes.  “Hi everyone, I’m Salma Zieglar. Lady Geraldine Beauchamp’s representative.” A young woman, in her early 30s wearing a white blouse with cream jacket and black lining. Her black A-line skirt just an inch above her knee paired with black heels. She wore her dark brown hair long with short fringe just touched her eyebrows. She wore her make-up simple except she had re-applied her light pink lipstick as it glossed over her lips. “Apologies, she is unable to meet everyone as she has other pressing matters to attend to.” Salma takes her seat at the head of the large table. As she sat crossing her tanned legs, she puts her black ‘Kelly’ bag on the dark blue carpet floor.

Rachel puts away her mobile and raised her eyebrow to Eric but he did not notice his wife indication. I return to my seat beside Rachel. Kevin and Eric sat opposite of us. “Sorry, erm who’s Lady Arabella then? I thought we’re here for Lady Arabella not Lady Geraldine.” Eric folded his arms.” Salma shifts in her seat, “Yes, Arabella is Lady Geraldine middle name. She uses it for the convenience of her Italian students.” Everyone nods with understanding. Salma takes out an envelope and a small book from her bag. She places them on her right. She puts her hands on her lap. “So are we ready to start the negotiations?” Kevin looks around. “Before we start, I would like to give these to you Mrs Cumberbatch.” Salma blushes as she says those words. She passed down the envelope and the book to Rachel. I guess Rachel felt something too and immediately reach out for my hand. I am grateful for her still I feel like there is a lump in my throat. I kept it down and managed a murmured ‘Thank you.’ I turn my attention to the book. The cover of the book is a rich dark maroon made from the softest velvet I ever felt. There is no title on the cover of the book.  
  
Salma smiled, “Lady Geraldine decide not to pursue the matter if Mrs Cumberbatch makes a public statement by telling the truth of the origins of the paintings.” Everyone at the table went silent as we process the shocking information. Rachel blinks a few times and managed to croak out, “But that’s…that’s career suicide!” Eric pinched the bridge of his nose. Kevin looked stunned and excuse himself to make a call. I slumped into my seat in shock. “I’m sorry but that’s her condition. I’ll give you 1 hour to discuss. If you please excuse me.” Salma gets up and leaves us in the room. “So what are you going to do?” Eric looks at me, looking pale. “Honestly, Eric I don’t know. I really don’t know.” I look at him with mixed emotions. Rachel looks at the envelope, “Eli, why not you open this? Perhaps, this can shed the light on the matter.” I look at the pale yellow envelope. Taking a deep breath, I slowly open it and read the letter.

  
_Dear Elizabeth,_  
  
_I understand you must be wondering why I have set that condition. Before we met, I thought you are a woman out to ruin Lukas’s name and get credit for his work. When you told me that you did all the paintings, I was relieved. Lukas was a proud yet loving man. Now, I know he was indeed wise as well. For he, had chosen you as his student._  
_I wanted to help you to get the recognition you deserve. I want to do this for you, what I couldn’t for Lukas. I’ve given you a diary of a very close friend. Read it after all this is over._  
  
_You’re an amazing artist, my dear Elizabeth. Let the world know, you deserve it._  
  
_Yours sincerely,_  
_Lady Geraldine A. Beauchamp_  


I reach across the table and hand over the letter to Eric. He takes and read it. He looks at me, “Think carefully. This involves all of us. Especially me.” Eric return me the letter and walks over to the window. “I’ve invested my funds in both of you. You wouldn’t want me to pull out don’t you?” I lost count how many reporters have come although I had told Catherine to call only the major newspaper publishers in the area. Somehow word got out and almost every newspaper publisher has sent their reporter to the press conference. Initially, we wanted to have the press conference in my office but seeing the number of reporters has increased, we have no choice but to have it outside the gallery in the freezing January winter.

All the reporters stand close together to get some warmth. They came equipped with hot drinks and warmer clothes. Some are waiting. Some are checking their digital recorders. Some are busy talking to their cameraman. My vision start to blur. My palms start to sweat. My throat feels dry. My head hurts. I shouldn’t do this, this is a bad idea, I thought to myself. I’m going to lose everything. My children. My babies. Just when I thought I would succumbed to my fear, Rachel stood by me and holds my sweaty hand. I look at her and she smiles and grips my hand tighter. I nodded and take a deep breath."Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming here on such a short notice.” I address the large group of reporters in front of my gallery. “I have announcement to make. Actually it’s more of a confession or admittance however you take it.” I stammered.  
  
When I finished with my statement, flashes of their cameras start appear like lightening hurting my eyes. They shout their questions at me. I can see they are shoving each other to get my attention. I feel overwhelmed. This worse than Ben’s movie premiers. One of my ear start to get blocked, “Eli, Eli…are you okay? Eli!” I thought I heard Rachel calling me. I turn around and saw Rachel looking at me. She looks concerned. I smile and turn to face the reporters. They look like hungry piranhas.  
  
“Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Why did you lie in the first place? Elizabeth!” The questions came fast and furious. “Elizabeth, what happens to your business now? Will Eric Windsor still invest in your gallery after this?” I pointed at the reporter who looks rather composed than the rest. Everyone went quiet. “Thank you Elizabeth. Now your reputation has taken a hit and let’s admit it, your gallery won’t have the same success as it had before this, my question is will you get the custody of your children after the divorce from Benedict Cumberbatch?” I blacked out.

 

\---------------------------

 

I open my eyes slowly. I try to sit up but my headache forced me back down. “My dear Eli. No, no, don’t sit up. Just lie down.” I saw Mary Jane crept into my room. “How did they know?” My voice sound hoarse. “There, there…my dear. Don’t think about it for now. You’ve been crying since…” Mary Jane trailed off. She takes a glass of water from the bedside table. I try to swallow the water but my throat hurts. I close my eyes. My children! I suddenly remembered. I open my eyes and look at Mary Jane, “Gabriel and Sarah?” Mary Jane hushed me as she gently stroking my hair. “Don’t worry they’re here. They are playing downstairs. Deb and Sam are with them.” She whispered. I close my eyes again. “Don’t worry, my dear Eli. I know you’ll get through this. You’re a strong woman.” Mary Jane continued. I let her calming words absorb by my sub-conscious. I do not want to think anymore. I feel so tired.

“….You’ve overcome so many obstacles to get where you are now. I’m sure you can start over anywhere. Most importantly, your children. They need you now, more than ever. You have to be strong.” I feel her hand stop. “Sleep now. Forget the past. Tomorrow is a new start. We’re always here for you.” I feel her lips on my forehead. She switch off the light and left the room.

 


	27. New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer, United States – New Hampshire
> 
> 9 years later

After my divorce, I decided to sell off my gallery in the UK to start a refresh in the US. Benedict gives me the custody of the children with a condition that one of the children stays in UK. I had no choice but to have Gabriel stay. He attends a boarding school near Benedict parents. I left with Sarah for the US. “Sarah! Please hurry up and eat your breakfast. Your school bus is here.” I scream for my 10 year old daughter. “Whooo! Summer holidays here I come!” Sarah rushes down the stairs. She picks up her bag and a file on the sofa. “Bye Mommy!” She kisses me on my cheek. I wave her till I cannot see the yellow school bus as it disappear down the hill. Finally I get to eat breakfast when I receive a whatapp message from my 13 year old son, “Mother, I’ll be arriving in the afternoon flight at 2pm. Miss you.” 

For the past 2 weeks, I have been coming in the afternoons. Today, I decide to get some work done in the morning before I fetch Gabriel from the airport later this afternoon. I changed to it to Eliza J. Art Gallery, just like Lady Geraldine wanted for me to step out of Lukas’s shadow. The weather is warm. I hear teenagers laughing in their own group of friends going into the cinema across the road. Smells of coffee and fresh baked muffins coming out from my neighbour’s café. I step into my gallery, “Good Morning girls!” Heather and Joan look up from the only table in the gallery. It is a large teak table with 2 laptops. The table I bought at a garage sale and had polished to make it presentable. Behind the table I put 2 chairs also made of teak bought at another garage sale.  
  
“Any business this morning?” I put down my bag under the table. Heather and Joan look at each other. I let out a long sigh and sit down. I turn on my laptop and stare at it for a couple of seconds before I start. Of all the years I have set up the gallery, this is has been the slowest. I was looking into having a radio station to do some advertising when Heather nudged me. I turned and look up from my spectacles. “What?” I feel slightly annoyed whenever anyone disrupts my concentration. Heather motioned towards the floor using her chin. I take off my spectacles. A man I would say, from the square-ness of his shoulders and narrow hips. Short black hair and charcoal suit match with black balmorals.   
The feeling of déjà vu comes to mind. The last time I meet someone like this, it cost me my gallery. Now, what this will cost me? “He’s been coming here for the past 2 weeks. Looks around but doesn’t buy anything. Whenever Joan or I try to approach, he would leave. How rude.”   
  
Heather looks at him with her narrowed eyes. Joan, the quiet one simply nods in agreement. Strange, I thought. It seems I attract all the strange ones. Unfortunately, they are the ones who have deep pockets. I drag myself over to him. As I approach, surprisingly he is as tall as Benedict. I can smell his manly musky citrus cologne. “Good Day, Sir. Can I help you?” I put on my best smile. He turned and smiled, his black eyes twinkled. Clean-shaven and black hair is long enough to touch the collar of his light grey shirt. His teeth are so white I had to take a step back to avoid being blinded. His olive skin glowed healthy against his charcoal suit matched with a black tie with lavender stripes. “Finally, I get to meet the famous Elizabeth Johnson.” His voice is smooth and rich like a dark sinful chocolate cake. His accent is posh with a hint of Middle Eastern, perhaps. He holds out his hand. I shook it. Rather infamously, I thought. He takes out his card from his jacket pocket and hands it to me. Just a plain white card, it reads: IlIas Al Sorna. No company name, nothing. “Mr Al Sorna, are you interested in my paintings or you’re on behalf of someone else?” He smiles again. His black eyes betraying, nothing. “Not at the moment, Miss Johnson. I’ll come again tomorrow. Good day.”  
  
The next day, I came in as usual. Since it is the summer holidays, I let the girls have the afternoon off. Gabriel has enrolled himself in art classes nearby so he can drop by once he finishes at 3pm. Sarah has been practising in school for her drama class for a performance in 2 weeks. After 5pm, Gabriel and I can pick up Sarah at her school and have dinner together. After checking my emails, sweeping the floor and dusting my paintings, I sit at the table staring at my paintings. I saw people looking in but not coming in. Around this season, at least 4 of my paintings will be sold. This time around, none is sold. I am worried about the expenses this month. Although Benedict does send some money, I try to save as much as I can for rainy days. I guess this is one of those days. I checked my watch, 2.30pm. Gabriel’s class will be ending soon. I can’t wait to spend time with him. I do miss him when he is away in boarding school.   
  
I start to search for places to have dinner on my laptop. Mexican would be great. I was so engross in the search, I did not notice someone came in. Only when I heard a cough, I put away my spectacles and look up from my laptop. I saw Mr Al Sorna standing in front of my painting called ‘Sleep No More’. I approach him. He wears a tight-fitting light grey suit with an off-white shirt showing off his tout muscles, reluctantly I find myself wanting to squeeze them but I remain calm. He left the first and second button of his shirt unbutton. Mmm, damn he must spend his free time in the gym. It has been too long since my last tango. “Welcome Mr Al Sorna or should I say Mr Edwards?” I stand beside him with my arms folded. I saw a smirk forming on corner of his lips. Without taking his eyes off my painting, “I’m glad you manage to look me up, Miss Johnson.”   
  
“So…” I started but he cuts me off. “Why do all your paintings have a unicorn in it?” Most of my inspirations come from my dreams. Somehow it always involves unicorns. This one was painted before I left for the US. After I had woken up from my slumber, I had a sudden urge to paint. I spent the whole week painting stopping only to eat and sleep however I felt I could sleep for a few hours. I was like a person possessed to finish it and only after finishing it, I felt a weight been lifted off my shoulders. The only time I ignored my children. Sleep No More, a background of a summer’s night. In the middle, stood a tall circular glass tower and mid-level circling the tower, a ring of garden full of red rose bushes. Below stood large majestic red oak trees wearing its green crowns in its full glory. In between the trees, only pointed out by keen observer, laid grey cobble pebble stone pavement leading to the glass tower. Right on the top of the tower stood a grey unicorn. Its horn shines white in the bright full moonlight.  
  
“Actually, I don’t know.” I instinctively folded my arms and continue looking at my painting. He looks at me, puzzled but recovered quickly, “How can I compete with an owner who does her own paintings.” I let out a long sigh, “Mr Edwards, you did not just come all the way here to tell me that?” I push my hair behind my ear.“No but I'm offering an olive branch. I see business is brisk.” He walks around the floor looking at my other paintings. “As you can see, I'm busy. What is it you want Mr Edwards?” We both know there is only the two of us in the gallery. He stops in front of my painting, ‘Field of Strawberries’ and turns around to face me, “Straight to the point as always, I heard. Beside the olive branch, I'm offering coffee as well. Not far, your neighbour, Betsy makes a good cuppa.”   
  
“Mr Edwards I didn't know you have branched out into the coffee business. And yes, pun intended.” His laugh seems genuine, hearty manly laugh. I walk away from him towards my teak table and sit down, “Cut the smooze Mr Edwards, I know you've been busy buying galleries all over since you took over from your father. If your intention to indulge in a takeover my gallery, you'll expect some hostility.”  
  
“I'm more hoping for a merger. As for my indulgences, you’ll know I'll always go for the best.” He walks slowly towards me. “So I'm the best?” I stand up as he came to my table. “Sadly, the best no but different, yes. But with me you can be the best. Again.” He flash his million-dollar smile like I used to when entertaining ‘difficult’ clients. Damn him, I would not let him get to me, I thought. “I'm not interested in being the best. I'll stick being different. Thank you.” Even though he is a foot and half taller than me, I stare at him with my arms folded. Just then Gabriel walks in, “Mother?” I turn and smile, “Come darling, how was your art class?” I held out my hand to Gabriel. He takes my hand and moves to stand beside me but his eyes looking at Mr Edwards warily. “I can change your mind if you hear me out over coffee.” He plastered his megawatt smile except less warm. “I'll have to decline both to your proposal and coffee. Good day, Mr Edwards.” I pull Gabriel closer to me. 

Mr Edwards drop his smile and bows slightly. “Thank you, Miss Johnson.” Mr Edwards start to walk to the door but stops and turns, “My door is always open for you, Miss Johnson. Should you change your mind?” Again he bows slightly and finally leaves. At 5 pm, Gabriel and I go and pick up Sarah at school. We went to dinner at a Mexican restaurant. We talk and laugh at Sarah’s funny impressions like her father, she has that talent too. On the way back, I wonder if I should have taken Mr Edwards’s offer.  
After 3 more wonderful days, Gabriel goes back to boarding school in UK.

  
  
  



	28. Olive Branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter

It has been 3 months, still no paintings has been sold. Christmas is coming and Gabriel will be visiting soon for 2 weeks. The bills have been piling up over the months. The kitchen sink gets choke up last month, cost me couple hundred dollars. Buying Sarah’s play costumes because I cannot sew save for torn shirt holes and buttons. Petrol and maintenance of the family car monthly alone set me back another few hundred. Not counting the self-marketing for my gallery which I cannot afford to spend much. I end up having sleepless nights thinking how to save my gallery. “Mommy! Gabriel’s here!” Sarah’s shrill voice woke me up from my afternoon nap. I closed my gallery on Mondays and Tuesdays since there is not much business. I count to 10 and drag myself out of my room. I run my fingers through my hair and walk down to welcome my child. “Mother!” Gabriel has since grown another half foot already taller than me. His black hair cut smartly short for students. He hugs me tightly. I look up at him. He has his father eyes. I love his beautiful aquamarine eyes.  
  
“I’ve brought lots of stuff for you!” He hurries to open his luggage, taking out his clothes in the process while searching. “Darling, please go up to your room and unpack. You’re making a mess here.” He grinned like a monkey. He picks up all his clothes and shoves them into his luggage. He carried it up the stairs. “I’ll race ya! Last one is a rotten egg!” Sarah sprints off pass her brother. “Wait! That’s cheating! I’m carrying my luggage.” Gabriel shouts as he stomps up the stairs. I shake my head. I go to the kitchen and make coffee. I sit down at the dining table. I look through the pending bills. Ben’s money I have been saving is running out. If I cannot sell any paintings soon, there will no Christmas to celebrate. Gabriel and Sarah have been looking forward for Christmas for the whole year. Ben does visit whenever he is free or near shooting a movie. Gabriel still has not forgotten his early Christmas memories lacking his father.  Whenever Ben’s over for a visit, Gabriel leaves the room. Over the years, Ben tries very hard to make it up to Gabriel. I even help to put in a good word for him. One day as we were Skyping, “Mother why you keep helping him?” Gabriel sat in his chair in his room, turning his chair left and right. “What happened between us doesn’t matter. He’s still your father.” I’m not turning into one of those mothers who poison her children against their father. Ben is very much Gabriel and Sarah father as much as an asshole in my eyes. Gabriel remained silent and mumbles he is tired. We logged off.

\---------------------------

In the afternoon, Gabriel and Sarah go off to the cinema to watch a movie. I am sitting at my table staring at Ilias Edwards’s card. Should I or shouldn’t I, that’s the question, I thought.

Just then, I felt my mobile vibrate. I check my mobile.  _‘I know a bank where the wild thyme blows, Where oxlips and the nodding violet grows, Quite over-canopied with luscious woodbine, With sweet musk-roses and with eglantine_ ’ Aah, he is here. I am unsure if he would stop by, I thought. With his work taking him all over the world, he would always send me a quote whenever he is near.

I replied, ‘ _It is not night when I do see your face, Therefore I think I am not in the night; Nor doth this wood lack worlds of company’_ I put away my mobile and continue staring at the card.

Undecided if I would want to go through all the shit again. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. “Yes, I would!” I burst out. So after my children finished their movie, bought them dinner and leave them at home. Making sure they have everything before I leave for Mr Edward’s office. Surprisingly, his office is still open when I called to meet him, very late in the afternoon. I drove for about 20 minutes and parked my car outside a large square and white colonial building with four storeys high surrounded by other tall modern buildings. Inside however is a very modern and simple design. I walk up to the reception counter and saw it was manned by a security guard, Barry. I told the guard that I have an appointment with Mr Edwards. He raises his eyebrow. I realised that he might not be known as that and mentioned Mr Al Sorna. He picks up a phone and murmurs something into it. Seconds later, he puts the phone down and motions me to walk on. I nod and press the button for the lift.  
  
My lift stops at the 4th floor and I walk out. The corridor is off-white with a glass door bearing ILAS A.S GALLERY in bold black letters. I walk through the door and saw no one. “Mr Edwards?” I call out hoping he have not left office. “Miss Johnson?” A woman pops her head around the corner. She is a brunette with light brown eyes. She wears her hair in a short bob and thick bangs lined on her forehead. She wore carefully drawn eyeliner which reminds me of MJ cat glasses. She has on plum red lipstick. I nod. She steps out from the corner, “I’m Pamela, Mr Edwards or Mr Al Sorna’s personal assistant.” She wore a light long sleeve blouse with maroon A-line skirt. I notice her fire-engine painted nail as we shake hands. “Please follow me to his office.” I follow her with her leading the way. I look around. I can see he has an open plan layout. Most of his staff have gone off leaving empty desks and neatly tucked in chairs. Who on earth leaves the office with tucked in chairs? I thought to myself. “Mr Edwards likes to keep things neat.” Pamela seems to read my mind.  
  
We finally reach Mr Edward’s office after what I thought we have been walking through a maze of empty desks. She opens a large dark charcoal door and lets me inside first. His office is another contradiction. It is large for one thing, as big as my living room. His walls are the black with gold outlines. All his furniture is colour co-ordinated with his walls, black and gold. His high back arm chair is similar to Winsdor’s leather reddish brown but black. Pamela leads me to a leather chair in front of his large black desk which takes up most of the room. “Mr Edwards will be right with you. Would you like anything to drink?” I shake my head and she left the room.  
  
I let my eyes wander around the room. The room looks so opulent, business must be thriving unlike mine, and I feel a little envious. On his table, there is an old-fashioned black lamp. The kind used to find in 20s and 30s hotels. The shade has gold trimmings. The base is usually made of wood or ceramic but this one has two tones, black and reddish. I reach out to touch it. It felt very smooth. I try to pull it closer but it is too heavy. I had to use both my hands and drag it. I used all my strength only to have it close to the table edge. I put my face close to the base and try to make out the material. “That’s a gift from my late grandmother. It used to hold my grandfather’s ashes. I had it made into a lamp for my new office.”  
  
I push away the lamp. It did not even budge. I recoil at the thought. “Be careful, it’s priceless.” He returns the lamp back to its place. I look at him with back towards me. He wears a white polo shirt and dark blue trousers. I on the other hand wear my black long sleeve sweater and black A-line skirt. My hair tied up in a ponytail. He sits on his expensive leather arm chair. “Miss Johnson, lucky you got Pamela to catch me before I leave. It is the weekend after all.” I squirm in my seat which made the leather squeak. “Erm, yes. Lucky me.” He smiles and puts a finger on his lip. “Now Miss Johnson, I understand you want to discuss something with me.” He leans on the table and clasps his hands. I clear my throat and sit up straighter, “Ahem. Yes…I wish to take up on your offer. Your olive branch.” He raises his eyebrow, “It took you long enough.” He leans back into his armchair. I stare at him as I sink into my leather chair. He takes out his mobile from his trousers and checks it, “You’re very lucky indeed Miss Johnson. I happen to be invited to a party tonight. It will be a good place to start networking.” I blink a few times, “Tonight? But…” He looks up from his mobile, “You want to be the best again, don’t you? Tonight presents the best opportunity for you, Miss Johnson.”  
  
“But it’s on such short notice!” I stand up trying to control my anger. He runs his perfectly manicured fingers through his black wavy hair, “It’s up to you, Miss Johnson.” He looks at his mobile again, “The next opportunity might be not in the next few months.” He shrugs his shoulders. He stands up and starts walking to the door. I sit myself down again and crossed my arms. Damn him!  “Wait!” He pauses at the door and turns to face me. I stand up, “I need time to find a sitter.” He looks at his watch, “You have 2 hours to find one.” He looks up, “And hrm you’re not going in that are you?” The nerve of him! So now he is a fashion expert? “What? This is not good enough for your fancy party?” I clench my jaw. He looks at me up and down, “You might want to change into something more….elegant. It's a black tie party after all. See you at 7.30.” He walks out and closes the door behind him.  
  
I sit down again. Where in hell am I going to find a sitter in 2 fucking hours? My mind begins to race trying to think who I can call. I have no idea how long I sat thinking but I check my watch, it shows 5.30pm! Shit, it takes 20minutes for the drive back. I rush out the room. I walk past Pamela who is still typing away at her keyboard. Damn, she still working on a Friday? I almost reach the glass door when I remembered something. I retrace my steps and find Pamela, “Hi, Pamela right,” She nods and smiles. “Mr Edwards will be picking me up at my home. I just want you to give him my…” She stops me, “He knows, Miss Johnson.” She smiles.

  
  
\------------------------

  
I got in my car and drive like a manic home. At the same time, thinking who should I call. 20 minutes later I reach home to find Ben and Sarah giggling on the sofa. I never was so happy in my life to see that son-of-a-bitch. “Ben! You’re here! Thank god!” I threw my keys on the table and sit on the chair opposite them. “That welcome is usually not what got from you. But it’s a nice for a change.” He winks. I roll my eyes. He is wearing his favourite blue long sleeves cotton shirt and dark blue jeans. His hair is longer than I last saw him. He has his long arm wrapped around Sarah. On his lap, an open book of Sarah favourite story, Red Riding Hood. “Where’s Gabriel?” He rolls his eyes indicating upstairs.

“Are you staying here tonight?” Ben look at me, puzzled. “Wow this is another unusually nice of you.” He smiles. “I need a favour.” Ben looks at Sarah and starts making funny faces. He turns to me, “Yup and there it goes…what you want me to do?” He stares at me. “Could you stay and watch them tonight? Only for tonight, please. I need to work.” He lets out a sigh, “Pumpkin, can you get me a drink?” Sarah nods and runs to the kitchen. “You know, I can’t stay. I got scenes to shoot tomorrow. Morning.” He emphasise on morning. He folds his arms. “Oh come on, you can spend more time with Sarah and Gabriel.” I move to sit beside him. “Sarah, yes.” He looks at Sarah in the kitchen, trying to pour water into a glass. “But Gabriel…” I turn my body away from the kitchen and keep my voice low, “Look, I need to make my gallery work here. I’ve to attend a party. Just for tonight.” He starts to clench his jaw. “Damn it, Ben. The fucking world doesn’t revolve around you.” I stop talking when Sarah comes back with his drink, “Guess what pumpkin? I’m staying over tonight!” Sarah lets out a piercing squeal of utter happiness. “Yeay! Daddy staying over! We can have a sleep-over tonight.” Sarah hugs him tightly.  At the same time, they hear a loud door slam from upstairs. “Only one of them is happy with that arrangement.” He kisses Sarah on her forehead. I murmur thanks and walk upstairs. I walk past Gabriel’s room. I saw his light is still on. I thought about checking in on him but I decide he will too angry to say anything. I go into my room and get ready for the party.  
  
At 7.15pm, I walk down carrying my clutch on one hand and my heels in the other. I hear a whistle coming from the kitchen. I saw Ben eyes follow me from the top of the stairs to the kitchen. I sit down at the dining table beside Sarah. “Doesn’t Mommy look beautiful in her dress?” Sarah hugs me. I kiss her cheeks at the same time I smell something burning. “Ben, are you cooking something? It’s burning.” He snaps out of his trance and quickly turns to the stove. He tries to move a pot of something when it burns his hand, “Fuck! Shit!” Sarah gasps as he rushes to the sink, turn on the tap to cool his burnt hand. “Daddy said 2 naughty words!” Sarah held her hand to her mouth. I turn to her, “Sarah, please get the first aid kit for Daddy.” Sarah hops off the chair to get the first aid kit. By the time I got up to check on his hand, Sarah returns with the first aid kit. I take out a burn gel from the kit. Sarah returns to her seat. I apply the gel onto his hand. I have this feeling he is still looking at me. “I always get into trouble, don’t I?” I smile at the memories. “There, put on this glove if you want to continue cooking. What is it; you’re trying to cook anyway?” I peer into the burnt pot. He quickly grabs a thick dishcloth and dumps the pot in the sink. “Nothing,” He smiles awkwardly.  
  
I narrow my eyes, “You better clean that before you leave.” He pulls me out of the kitchen, “All right, I will. You are leaving the party right? Now, it’s 7.30pm.” I shake my head. “Sarah, can Mommy have a kiss?” Sarah runs from the kitchen into my arms. I give her kisses all over her face as she giggles. “Here, your heels.” Ben hands over my heels. “Thanks,” I walk to the door and wear my heels. I check myself in the mirror before I leave. I let my shoulder length hair down with a side parting and a simple make-up with diamond stud earrings completing my simple look. My pump heels, been a long while since I wear them are black. My dress is the one that will take centre stage. My fiery red figure hugging sheath dress I bought it years ago on an impulse. I did not expect even after 2 children and a divorce later I still could wear it. I was undecided on what to wear. It was down to black, dark blue or dark green. I want to make an impression. I want people to remember me hence the red dress. I hope I do not get to regret it. I turn around to wave Sarah goodbye instead I bump into Ben. He looks at me intently. I know that look very well. “Ben, move it. I can’t see her.” I push him gently. He moves slightly, just enough for me to see Sarah adorable face beaming. Ben turns around to Sarah, “Pumpkin, what movie you want to watch? You go ahead and set it up.” Sarah runs happily to the living room while shouting ‘Little Mermaid’ at the top of her lungs. He rolls his eyes. I snigger, “You asked for it.”  
  
“You’re going to this party alone?” Ben caresses my arm. With my other hand I take my coat, “No, I’m going with my partner.” He stops caressing, “Partner? I thought you were done with that?” He helps me with my coat. “Desperate times, man.” I open the door when Ben pulls me into him and we lock lips. I do not know for how long but it seems like a long time. “Well, this is awkward.” I hear a voice coming from the door.


	29. The Party

Hurriedly, I walk to his car. I open the door and glance on the ground a cigarette butt. I look up in time to see the driver’s window roll up. I got in. Seconds later, Mr Edwards got in. We sit beside the doors leaving a large gap in between. He gives a nod to his driver to move. We both look out the window as the car moves along. I look out the window. Winter night, the roads are icy and dangerous. I can see the lights from the town shining brightly against the dark night. The cars seem to be moving so fast till they become blur. I am still thinking of the kiss. What the does it mean? Does he want to get back together? He could not take his eyes of me in this dress. I dread the answer. Do I even want to consider his answer? Do I want him back? I close my eyes. These thoughts are giving me a headache.  “You’re back together with your ex?” I glance at him. He shifts in his seat, his eyes fixed on looking out the window. “No.” I run my fingers through my hair. “Oh, it does seem like it.” He shifts in his seat. I hear his driver clearing his throat. I give him a sharp look, “What’s going between me and my ex is none of your damn business, Mr Edwards.” I return to look out the window. We stay silent throughout the ride.

\------------------------

“Gabriel! Dinner! Come downstairs!” I call out for Gabriel. Sarah prepares dinner like her mother taught her. Such an intelligent daughter I have. Eliza did a good job in raising her. “Gabriel!” Damn it, that boy! Stubborn as a mule. “Pumpkin can you go up and call your brother, please?” Sarah nods and runs upstairs. I begin to set the table. Minutes later, Sarah returns without her brother. “Where’s your brother?” Sarah just shrug her shoulders and hurriedly to take her seat at the dining table. I take a deep breath, “Maybe he’s not feeling well. I’ll take dinner to him later. Leave some stew for your brother.” I ruffle Sarah’s ginger hair. She giggles and nods. After letting Sarah watch the Little Mermaid movie for the umpteenth time since Eliza left, I take a tray up to Gabriel’s room. I knock on Gabriel’s door. No answer so I walk in anyway. The room is in semi-darkness. He has only a lamp on. “Gabriel, you haven’t eaten your dinner. Your mother or rather your sister re-heated the stew your mother cook.” I place the tray on his study table. I turn on the light. The room lit up brightly. Gabriel is wearing his light blue pyjamas reading on his bed. “Gabriel please look at me when I’m talking to you.” Gabriel look up with a scowl. Those eyes, those eyes are mine. I never knew why Eliza love my eyes. I never knew they are so hypnotising. Gabriel continues to read his book. This is my chance to talk to him, “What are you reading?” Ben sits on the edge of the bed.  
  
“Dickens.” He murmurs. “Wow, Dickens? When I was your age, I was out playing or acting like a clown with my mates.” I hear myself chuckle. Gabriel remains silent, reading his book. How should I bring up the topic? All I want a response from him. Damn, I hate it when he refuses to answer me, he thought. I was never that rude with my parents. Or was I? I have to ask them. I am his father, damn it. It is like talking to a fucking wall. How does her mother cope with his behaviour? Oh just fuck it!  “Gabriel, why are you still angry with me?” Again, no answer. “I know I did wrong, I’ve been trying my best to make up for it.” Nothing, just silence. “Tell you what, tomorrow. Let’s go Christmas shopping. We’ll go and get want you want for Christmas. You might get 3 presents this year.” I move slowly towards Gabriel. “One from Mother. One from me and one from Santa.” My hand moves to touch his head. As soon as he feels my touch, he scrambles to the other end of the bed.  “Gabriel….” I stand up. I cannot do this. Fuck, why do I even try? I walk towards the door. “I know what you did to Mother.” I froze at the door and turn around, “What you think I did to your Mother?” Gabriel’s eyes still on his book, “You cheated on her didn’t you? In Mexico. That’s why she left with Sarah.” I can see Gabriel’s hand clenches tightly on the edge of his book.  
  
I slowly move back to the edge of the bed, “How did you know that? Those details weren’t out.” I try to remain calmly. Damn it Eliza, how did he know? You promised not to tell them. You promised to keep this matter between us. “Gabriel, I asked you a question.” Then tension between them grew as the silence drags on. “Because of you she left me in boarding school! If you didn’t cheat on her, she wouldn’t have to leave me!” Gabriel burst out, crying. My poor child, I know the feeling. “She didn’t leave you Gabriel. You have your grandmum and granddad with you, always.” I know it was not the same as having one parents with you. Still I had to say it. “I wanted so much to leave with Mother but grandmum said she had to leave me because it is the only way Mother could leave.” I close my eyes to steel myself against his outburst.  
  
Part of me feels happy that he is finally telling me this. Part of me dies when he tells me it is my fault he feel abandoned. I realise I do not know how to comfort my own child. “I overheard grandmum talking to granddad about Mexico after I came back from football practise.” I move closer towards Gabriel who is lost in his memories. “Oh Gabriel, I…I..don’t know what else to say except I’m sorry you feel that way. I am sorry for cheating on your Mother but it has been years. I’m a changed man. You know that.”  Gabriel uses his sleeve to wipe off his nose, “I hate you for cheating on her and making her leave me in boarding school. I hate you.” I feel my tears running down his cheeks. I would have never thought my own flesh and blood would say that to me. I would always think we would be thick as thieves. “Gabriel, please I’m trying the best I can to make it up to you. Tell me what I can do for you to forgive me.” For the first time Gabriel turns and looks me in the eyes, “Nothing.”

  
\-------------------------

“They hate me. Just look at them, turning up their pompous noses up in the air like that.” I whispered to Ilas as I drink my fifth champagne glass. He chuckles. “Oh come on, the rich are like that. All it takes is just to hook one and the rest will come.” He takes a sip of the champagne. After the outburst in the car, we were awkward at first but he seems to relax the moment we enter the ballroom. We are sitting on a large round table with a formal dinner setting. Glasses of wine and champagne littered the large table. The waiters are seen scurrying about attending to rich pompous assess around the floor. They are all talking in many languages; French, Italian, English, German, Dutch and etc.  
I am bored. I thought the red dress would warrant some attention. I should have gone with the black dress, I thought miserably. I stand up and immediately he turns to me, “Where you think you’re going? We’ve yet made a single contact.” I straighten my dress, “I know. I’m sure they can wait for 10 minutes for a lady to go to the washroom?” He wears a sheepish grin and nods. I notice that he looks younger when he does that. Silly boy, I thought.  
  
I did go to the washroom however I taken a detour to the balcony. Outside is freezing but better than on the inside where I was warm and had nothing to do. “Aren’t you cold?” Ilas suddenly appears beside me. “Damn you, where you come from?” I put my hand on my chest. He rubs his hand behind his neck, “Sorry, I was looking out for you. Saw you came out from the washroom and walk here.” He flushed. Again that sheepish look, he is cute if he was not such a hard ass. Wait a minute; he does have a hard ass. I steal a glance at his ass when he is taking off his coat jacket. What the hell am I thinking getting horny over my partner? Stop it Eliza! Just stop this nonsense! He put his coat jacket around me. Still I’m a divorcee and it is has been a long while. Oh shut up Eliza! You are here on business and now you are feeling horny. For your partner of all people!  
“Earth to Elizabeth? Hello?” I see a blurry thing moving in front of my face. I snap out of my thoughts. “Sorry.” He looks at me intently. I know that look. Only one person does that. “I was afraid that you’re frozen while I was taking off my coat.” He smiles as he runs his fingers through his hair. “I was thinking of my children. I wonder if they’ve eaten their dinner.” Liar! I smile. He face darkens slightly and looks away, “I thought your ex has that taken care off.”  
  
Awkward, I feel suddenly with him. Why on earth I mention my children? Wait a minute, why not they are my children. Why am I feeling that we are on a date? “Yeah, I’m sure he has. He’s their father after all.” We stand on the balcony in silence for a while. I look over to him; he is wearing a simple black tuxedo with a black bowtie. His soft wavy hair dances gently in the cold winter breeze. Now I feel bad and bored, without his constant banter I would definitely leave the party. “Hey have you heard of this joke….” I tap on his shoulder. He turns around to face me. He has this look in his eyes as though he wants to tell me something. I can see he opens his mouth but later closes it tightly. “Aah there you are! Here I am looking all over for you two.” Ilas looks over my shoulder and I turn around as well. I see a tall big man with a very pink cheeks walking purposely towards us. “Father.” Ilas breaths out each syllable. Father? I turn to compare the two. Both of the same height except his father’s head is as shiny as a bowling ball. Obviously Ilas keeps his physique in shape while his father has a very large belly. His father wears simply as his son, black tuxedo and black bow-tie. “I’ve heard so much about you.” I held out my hand for a handshake instead he held it up and kissed my hand. Such a charmer, he should learn that from his old man.  
  
“Mr Edwards, if you hear bad things about me, I can tell you that’s not true. You’ve heard it from the horses’ mouth.” I laugh nervously. His father thunderous laugh makes everyone around the balcony and inside the ballroom turn around. I moved beside Ilas and whispers, “He has a very loud laugh.” I smile uneasily. “Father I think, Mother is calling you.” His father turns sharply around toward the ballroom. He moves his large frame so agilely, left and right looking about. “Oh the wife is calling. I must go. Both you come. She wants to meet especially you Miss Johnson.” I blink my eyes in surprise. “Me? She wants to meet me?” Before I can reply, Mr Edwards grabs hold of my arm and leads me back into the ballroom. I can hear Ilas sighing as he follows us from behind. Great, already I feel as though I am on a date. Now, I am meeting my date’s parents. Oh God, what is next? I feel Mr Edwards’s strong grip on my arm dragging me through the crowd. At last after many turns, we came upon a woman dressed in light grey dress with tiny sliver beads all over the dress. Her head with thick shoulder length white streaks in her hair turns around as her husband announces me, “My dear wife, this is the Miss Johnson.” His wife gives me the same smile as Ilas gave me when we met except hers is wider and warmer. “Oh Miss Johnson! Finally we get to meet. I’ve heard so much about you all over these years.” I start to blink my eyes again.  
  
“Why thank you, Mrs Edwards. I’m not sure what are you talking about which I’m sure as you would know my infamous history by now.” Mrs Edwards’s laughs like you see those high society women laugh with their hand covering their mouths. “Mother.” Ilas appears beside me. He says the word rather fondly. His mother touches Ilas arm and they look at each other as though they are communicating in a secret way. Mrs Edwards turns to me, “Well my dear, if as long as you’re the one who does the paintings, you have nothing to be afraid of.” Excuse me? What does she meant by that? I have gone on the record to tell the world that I did those paintings. “What you meant by ‘if as long as I’m the one who does the paintings’?” I can feel my pulse quicken ever so slightly. Mrs Edwards looks at her husband who pretended to look down at his shoes. Mrs Edwards flicks her hair, “There’s a statement that says you did all your paintings but….there isn’t any evidence on record that proves you did the paintings.” I cannot believe my ears. “Are you saying that I need to show the world that I did my paintings?” I stare in disbelief at her. Mrs Edwards simply smiles at me. “How about we have a demonstration here right now?” Suddenly Mr Edwards came alive. I look at Ilas. He simply shrugs. Oh, he is no help at all! “If a demonstration you want, I’ll need paints, brushes, a canvas and a chair, s'il vous plait.” I cross my arms. Mr Edwards turns to one of the waiters who look like he is about to piss in his pants and bellows, “Come on lad! Go and get that stuff Miss Johnson requested. Come on, chop, chop!” The ballroom at last came alive with the hustle and bustle of a demonstration underway.

\---------------------------

“Wow! I’ve gotten 10 paintings sold in one night!” I have never been so happy in my 9 years here. We have reached and standing in front of my door, “Thank you. I would have never done it myself.” Ilas puts his hands in his trousers. “My pleasure, it’s my business too. I want to see it succeed.” I look into his black eyes shining under my porch lights. His soft lips glistered as my heart beats faster. “Oh yes, I’m always wondered, why you call yourself Ilas Al Sorna?” He looks up into the sky and moves in closer to me. He bends down and whispers “That’s for me to know and for you to find out.” Darn him! He moves away, “Is there anything else?” He looks at me with his adorable eyes. Shit am I falling for him? “Nothing, I just want to thank you. That’s all.” He nods and as he is about to turn away I give a gentle kiss on his cheek. I quickly unlock my door and went inside. Shit. What the fuck did I just do? Oh god. You are a fucking idiot Elizabeth! You cannot lead the poor man on if you have no feelings for him. Or do I? Maybe I am drunk. I will think about this after coffee tomorrow morning.  
  
“You’re late.” My house is in pitch black. “Ben, what are you doing in the dark?” I kick off my heels. I move slowly towards the sofa. I can make him out in the dark. I sit beside him. I can sense him stiffen. “Have they eaten their dinner? I’ve told Sarah how to heat up the food.” He did not answer. I roll my eyes, “What’s wrong?” I reach out for his hand. He moves it away. “He hates me.” He whispers. “He told you that?” I see him nod. Oh Gabriel. “Did he tell you why?”  I sense him stirring and feel his head on my lap. I stroke his hair gently. “He told me he hates me for cheating on you and leaving him in the boarding school.” He caresses my knee. “I can’t believe he hates me.” I feel pity for him. I know he has been trying very hard to make up for it.  
  
Now he finally knows why he has not been getting through to Gabriel. I can feel his tears on my dress. “Don’t worry. I’ll speak to him tomorrow. I’ll make him understand.” I feel light on my lap as he moves again. I hear him whisper in my ear, “Can you?” I turn to him and put my hand on his lovely cheek bone, “I can try.” Without warning, he kissed me hungrily. His tongue search for mine as his hands cup my face. I return his kiss while I hold myself against his chest. He kisses my neck and I moaned. His hands running slowly and gently in my hair. We are breathing hard and fast as our hands manoeuvre all over each other with familiarity. Swiftly, he carries up over his arms and we went upstairs.

 

\------------------------

  
“Good morning, my darlings!” I already had my first cup of coffee when I see my children coming down the stairs. “Mommy!” They both shout as they push and shove. “Hey no pushing!” Both came together down and hug me tightly. “My, my I was only gone for one night. You miss me that much already?” I kiss both of them on their forehead. “Breakfast?” Both nod excitedly. I take out cereal boxes for them while they pour themselves milk into their bowls. “Yes, please!” I heard Ben’s voice from the top of the stairs. He wears an old blue T-shirt and Capri pants. “Daddy! Good morning!” Sarah beams. Gabriel did not look up instead is absorb on his cereal breakfast. “Good morning Pumpkin!” Ben ruffles her hair. He walks behind and hugs me, “Good morning sexy.” He whispers in my ear. I pretend not hear him, “What you want for breakfast?” He leans against the cabinet, “Pancakes, please.” Then he whispers in my ear, “and you on the side. Or the top or whichever position you prefer.” I roll my eyes. It is nice to hear that from a man in the morning.  
  
Just then, we hear a knock at the door, “I’ll get it!” Gabriel rushes off to the door. Seconds later he came back, “Mother, there’s someone looking for you.” Thank god for the door. “Thank you darling, go finish your breakfast.” I go the door and see Ilas standing in a very tight white T-shirt and jeans. He is looking hotter each day. As for me, I look at myself in the mirror, my hair tied up in a bun. I am only wearing a robe underneath, an old sesame street t-shirt and very short shorts. Yeah, typical day look for me. “Hi. What’s up? Oh silly me. Where are my manners? You want to come in? It’s freezing out there.” Ilas looks at me, smiling from ear to ear. “Yes, please do come in. We’re having breakfast.” Ben appears beside me, shirtless and his arm already around my waist. I immediately take off his arm but he refuses to move it. Too late Ilas’s face turn serious, “You left your clutch in my car.” He hands over my clutch and takes off. I close the door and elbowed Ben in his rib. “Hey! That hurts. What did I do?” he rubbing his sore rib.

 


	30. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring

With Ben and Gabriel gone, it is just left with Sarah and me. I have not spoken to Gabriel about his ‘confession’, still. If I know my son well, it takes a while for him to calm down. I know better than to reason with him when he is that mood. Ben have not sending me any quotes or sharing my bed since either. I follow up on his antics like the rest of the world does via the media. Of course, follow up on him for my children sake. It has been months, the cute guy from the party I long want to talk to and laugh with is now being replaced by a jerk. Now instead of calling me by my first name, he went back to calling me Miss Johnson. “So now, we can proceed to cast our net wider. With more people are hearing your name and Youtube upload from the last party. I’m sure we can do more than just break even.” How can I get back that cute guy who smiles so adoringly at me? I miss him.  
  
“Miss Johnson! Did you even hear a word I said?” My eyes look up to see him scowling at me, “Yes I did. Where you want to start casting our net?” Such a handsome face wasted on that awful scowl. “Let me think about that. All I want you do is paint, Miss Johnson.” He went back to staring at his laptop. Okay, I have been dismissed. I stand up and walk out from his office. I wave goodbye to Pamela. His personal assistant and I became friends since I brought over some muffins from Betsy’s. “Eliza, wait up.” Pamela caught up to me before I walk into the lift. “What’s that monster boss of yours want now?” I dread to think he wants more paintings to put in his recently acquired galleria somewhere in the world. She laughs, “Oh come on. He’s not that bad. He shows that side only to you.” She winks. “That’s discrimination, he’s lucky I don’t sue him.” Pamela pats my shoulder. “Well, he’s being nice to you for a change. He wants to you know if you’re free for lunch.”  
  
I wait for him in front of his office building for Jeffery, his driver to come around with the car. I am wearing a simple dark blue wrap dress with my hair tied up in a ponytail. I put my tote bag over my shoulder. Minutes later, I hear 2 short beeps from his car. I went in and surprise to see Ilas already in the car. “You’re in a good mood today? Why the sudden treat?” He stares out the window, did not answer my question. “How’s your ex?” Here I am asking about him and he wants to know about my ex-husband. Idiot. “The last I heard he was canoodling with a Duchess of something, Dawn something.” Heck, as if I care whoever he is seeing now. We both turn away to look at the window. We arrive at a nice restaurant and guided to a private area. Wow, this is how the rich wine and dine, I thought. I look around the women customers in the restaurant, are eating salads. What? Not even grilled chicken? Yuck. We are lead to our table tucked away in the corner of the restaurant. The waiter hands me the menu, “I don’t need the menu; just give me a grilled chicken sandwich and water.” I return it to the waiter. “I just have the same. Thank you.” Ilas return the menu to the waiter. The waiter nods, “2 grilled chicken sandwich and 2 glass of water. What would like for your condiment?” I look at him, puzzled. “Yogurt, please. I think she’ll have the mayonnaise. Is mayo okay for you, Miss Johnson?” I nod. The waiter leaves our table.  
  
“So what’s this treat for?” I raise my eyebrow at him. He takes out his mobile and checks it. Hey! I am asking a bloody question here. At least answer me! He looks up at me, expressionless. Jerk. “Well?” Before he can answer the waiter return with our order, “I’ll have mine to go instead. Thanks.” I am dumbfounded. He is the one asking me out for lunch and now he has to leave! The waiter leaves again with his order. “Sorry, I really have to go. Something came up.” He really looks apologetic with those puppy dogs’ eyes. Stop it Elizabeth! You are supposed to be angry at him for leaving you and eating lunch on your own. I shrug. “I’ll get Jeffery to come back for you after he sends me back.” The waiter came back with his doggie bag. Ilas get up and looks at me again with that look that he wants to tell me something. “Don’t bother. I’ll go by myself.” I take a big bite of my sandwich. Oh my god, this sandwich tastes so good.  I take 30 minutes of my own bloody time to finish this delicious sandwich. I find out it has been paid for when I ask for the bill. Good, at least he paid. I walk out to the roadside and see Jeffery waiting. “Miss Johnson. Mr Al told me to send you back. Your car is back at your house.” That is good to know. I hop into the car.


	31. A Blanket of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 months later

I receive an email invite for another network party from Ilas a couple months later to fly to Paris. He never fails to remind me to wear something elegant. Great another black tie party. Boring but what a woman with mouths to feed got to do. Suck it up woman! You chose this life. I dread to wear anything resembling an elegant put together woman which I am not. Much rather be in my t-shirt and shorts at home reading to Sarah or eating cake with my hand and drinking wine. I reach the hotel as I am told via another email at 10am, check in and relax till 5pm. What the fuck am I going to do till 5pm? Lucky I came prepared, I plan to spend all my waiting time reading a thrilling spy book that I have been wanting to read since last winter. Just give me a good cup of tea and leave me be. At 4pm, the reception calls. She told me to get ready as Mr Al Sorna is picking me up at 5pm. What! I do not need 1 hour for me to get ready. I continue to read till 4.30pm. I take my own sweet time in getting ready which I know I will be late and he will be very upset. He likes things to be neat and people to be on time. Too bad his highness has to wait for me.  
  
I casually walk to the lift and press the button. I patiently wait for the lift to come up to 8th floor. The door opens to a very angry-looking Mr Al Sorna. His tan is almost fading. I can see his face turning bright red. His mouth pressed together very tightly. “You’re late! I’ve been waiting for you since…” He looks at his expensive watch instead of telling me how long he has been waiting for me, he takes 3 steps back. He looks at me, taking me in from my black and dark grey stilettos, my mint chiffon long dress and my hair tie up in ponytail. I decided to add some sparkle with a necklace of blue rubies. “You were saying Mr Al Sorna?” I arched my eyebrow. He smiles, his adorable boy-next door smile. Shit, I am melting under his smile. He is wearing his usual modern fit black tuxedo with a peak lapel. His hair meticulously cut short to perfection. He holds out his arm for me and we wait for the car. I expected to be chauffeured-driven instead the valet gives him the key. A BMW Z4 sliver convertible drives up to meet us. I whistle, “Damn, that’s a nice car.” He guides me into the passenger seat. He takes his seat in the driver’s side, smiling from ear to ear. “It’s rented.” He starts the car. “You’re driving?” I glance over at him. “Yes, why you don’t trust me?” He makes a U-turn. “I do. It’s just….” He makes a right turn, “You’re too pampered. Been driven everywhere and it’s only a few months.” I keep quiet.

Minutes later, he parks his rented car in front of a café. I look around. This area looks very familiar. We get out of the car. He grabs my hand. I look around the surroundings. I know this place. As we walk along a long stretch of pavement, I look up. I gasp. The Eiffel Tower, she stood grand and tall. She grew in size as we grew closer. She stood proudly in her golden dress. I never get tired of looking at her. When I was studying in Paris, each day I make a ritual to come here just to look at her. Somehow, I know how she felt standing there proudly even though with lots of people make their pilgrimage to see her, feel alone among the people when they leave. I want her to know that she is not alone. “Beautiful isn’t?” He looks up and smiles. Stop it! Stop smiling like that! “Yes, she is. You know, I studied here years ago. I could then come here anytime I want. Nothing special here.” He turns to me, “Wait here.” He leaves me and goes off. I saw him at the ticket booth. Are you going up there now? What about the party? Damn him! He returns shortly to my side. “Shall we?” Before I can protest, he grabs again my hand and walk towards the entrance to the Eiffel Tower. While we are waiting for the lift, “Aren’t we going to be late for the party? I think we shouldn’t go up.” He shakes his head, “No, the party is here.” I look roll my eyes, “Why didn’t you tell me?” I rub my bare arms. I pull his on sleeve. He bends down and I whisper in his ear, “Are we going all the way up?” He nods, his eyes focus on the lift doors. “I would have brought my sweater. It’s going to be fucking cold!” Idiot! Why he did not tell me earlier? He could have told me in the email or when he called to tell the receptionist to order me to get ready. I hate the cold.  
  
The lift arrives without much fanfare. We make way for the people to move out from the lift. Even on a weekday, there are lots of people visiting the tower. We stand like sardines packed in a can. People still keep pushing in. They push us up all the way into a corner. We stood face to face. Actually, I stand facing his chest while he has a better view of Paris over my head. “Excuse me, since we’re here, can I at least have a look at the view?” He chuckles and makes some room for me to turn. The view is breath-taking. Although there is still some light, the view is spectacular. As we reach higher, the city of Paris slowly comes into view. I can make out the river Seine down below with boat cruises nightly tour slowly moving up and down the river. The city is like a painting itself, with black background and small tiny lights like torches surrounding her. I can imagine what it must be like in the early times when instead of lights torches were used. I guess, this is what people say when we can travel through time. My heart swells with excitement even though I have been up this very lift not so many times. Oh I wish I can take some photographs but my hands are busy holding me up, not letting my face kiss the dirty window. I try not to get distracted when he gets fidgety. I have never been this close with him before. I hear him breathing hard. Is he afraid of heights? After a few minutes, we reach the top. People scramble to get out of the lift. Ilas leads me out. “I almost suffocated in there.” I take a long deep breath and exhale. I see many people taking photographs of Paris near the barriers. I take out my mobile and begin to take some. “Are you done?” I find his face on screen. He looks so handsome with his face so annoyed against the backdrop. “Hey move your fat head way! I still want to take more pictures for Sarah and Gabriel.” I wave him off. Seconds later, he snatches my mobile. “Hey! Give that back! You jerk!” I ran after him.  
  
He uses his long stride to his advantage. I am being like a hobbit finding it hard to keep up. “If you want it, come and get it.” Now I understand how Sarah feels. He climbs a short flight of stairs leading me outside of the tower. I get a blast of cold air into my lungs almost knock me off my feet. Damn him! When I get my hands on his sexy neck, I will enjoy strangling him. Wait a minute did I say sexy neck? Oh women get a grip, focus!  I look around. Too many people, I cannot find him among any of them. You better hide, asshole. If I get my hands on you, you will be sorry when you mess with me. I walk around the area twice, still cannot find him. I want to walk one more round but I got tired besides running in these heels is a bitch so I give up. I distract myself with the view instead. Wait a minute; I did not see anyone wearing any fancy dress except for me. I turn around to make sure I was not seeing things. None of the people I pass are wearing anything for a party much less a black-tie party. What the fuck is going on here? He better have a good explanation for this.  I hear a cough in my ear. I turn to find him looking at the view below, “Where’s my mobile, you….” I see him pat his chest. “Can I have it back, please?” I gritted my teeth. He did not move instead, “You want champagne? I’ll get you one.” He leaves me again while I stand almost frozen saving me rubbing my hands and arms. He comes back with 2 tall glasses of pink champagne. “I don’t remember they sold pink champagne?” I take a sip. He takes of his jacket and puts it on me. It is about time, you did the gentleman thing. Feeling warmer, I keep looking at him but he refuse to meet my eyes. He keeps taking sips of the champagne while looking at the view. “Hey, what’s bothering you?” He glances at me and continues with weird behaviour.  
  
Well, two can play at that game. I take my champagne and walk downstairs, leaving him there alone in the freezing air. I take a seat on a metal bench near the entrance to the top tower. While I am enjoying my pink champagne, in the corner of my eye I see Ilas takes a seat beside me. Without turning to look at him, “Are you done with the silent treatment? I’ve enough patience for Gabriel’s silent treatment but I’m not going to take it with others. Especially you.” I heard he mumble an apology. I finished my champagne and put the glass on the bench between us. “Isn’t this beautiful?” The sun had set hours ago. The sky is now fully covered by a blanket of stars. “Yes, I know. I told you I went to art school here remember?” I stand up and look out the window. My arms folded, “I came here every day. Nothing changed.” I hear him clear his throat. “No, you didn’t.” I turn around to look at him. “Excuse me? Okay you tell me, what I REALLY did while I was here?” I cannot believe this is turning into he said, she said. He glided next to me and leaned against his back towards the beautiful view, “I’ll tell you what you ACTUALLY did. You didn’t go up here, that’s a fact. Only that you went to your favourite café down by where I parked. You, only drink coffee either before or after class.” He smiles.  
  
Look at that smug look on his face! But how did he know that? Without giving away my surprise, “How did…?” He turns around to look at the view, “You always have that look of pure concentration when you paint. You shouldn’t frown too much when you’re thinking. You wouldn’t want wrinkles between your eyes.” He turns and gently tap his fore finger in between my eyebrows. I shoo away his finger, “Stop that!” He turn back again to me. “Lukas can be a grumpy old man but kind-hearted. He really loves his dark green vest though. He wears it every day.” I step back, this time I did not hide my surprise, “I never told anyone about that.” I step back even further, eyes widen. “And you had a very boring fashion sense. Always in black, white or dark blue.” He smirked and turns to look at me, “I guess one’s fashion matured as one gets older.” I was too lazy to think of any colours then, besides I was going to art school not fashion school.  
  
I feel my throat getting drier, “How do you know all these?” He playful gaze turns soft and loving, “I went to a school in Paris too. The same art school you went. We went to the same classes and ate at the same school café. You see, I’m always there but you never see me.” I shake my head, “No, I would have remembered you. Your name for instance.” He lets out a sigh like reserve for when one is talking to an idiot.  “I didn’t look the way I look now, then. I was too shy to even look at you.” He seem to smile at his memories. “How did you look then?” I am shocked at myself for not remembering him. I am a happy person when in or outside of class. I easily make friends even though I do not like some of them. “Oh, I was this tall, big and fat guy, then. My hair is always up in a ponytail.” He runs his fingers through his hair. He flashes his adorable, shy smile.  
I search in my memory for that description, I find nothing. “Are you sure we were in the same class?” He nods. “Tell you what, I’ll find a photograph of me then just to prove it. Happy?” Now he looks slightly annoyed. I let the matter drop, for now. “So you know how to paint, why aren’t you having your own gallery? Why buy other people work?” I shake his head and went to sit on the metal bench, “No, I failed. Unlike you I couldn’t find a good tutor to help me. So I went to help my father instead.”  
  
I sit beside him, “Pity. I wish I could have helped you too.” I turn to look at him when he is already looking at me intently. Why is he looking at me like that? I look down at my dress hoping there is no stain on it. “What’s the matter? Is there something on my dress? This cost me a month of my car service maintenance. There better not be anything on it!” He shakes his head. He looks down and into my eyes, “Can you please shut up and let me finish what I’ve spent the whole bloody night up for?” I blink a few times. Now what? He moves closer to me till I can smell his cologne, my favourite orange musk. He stretch out his arms to remove my hair band. My hair falls loosely on my shoulder. “Now that’s much better.” Okay, this is getting uncomfortable.

“Since you graduated, I’ve been following your career, your life. If I wanted to, I could have just friended you on Facebook but I didn’t want that. I didn’t just to pine for you like that.” Oh, no this just got creepy. “I’m sorry this must sound creepy but hear me out please.” He takes a deep breath, “I love the way you smile when Mrs Cayo praised you.” I remember that. I was embarrassed to be praised in front of the whole class. Even, Mrs Cayo was impressed that I had improved so much after the summer holidays. “Yet you showed such tenderness with your children, like a tigress protecting her cubs. I thought I had lost you when you got married to Benedict. I did try very hard to forget you and move on but I couldn’t. I was cursed of pining for you my whole life.” He looks away, sadly. Is he going to cry? Please do not turn your beautiful face away. I reach out for his arm, “Hey, are you okay? Please go on.” He turn to face me again, “When I heard you got divorced, I felt it is meant to be. So I took 10 years to be the man you deserve. A man worthy of your mind, body and soul. A man who can take care of you. I am willing to give up everything just for you to hold my hand.” He moves slowly closer. Oh my, my cheeks are starting to feel hot. In fact, I am feeling a little warmer in this jacket. He looks into my eyes, “Ma Cherie, I’ve loved you the moment I set my eyes on you.” I did not know what to say. I have been wanting to hear those words from him ever since the party. Now, I am not sure how I feel towards him. What will Gabriel and Sarah think? They already have a father. As a woman, I do have needs but do I really love him? “For once, I manage to get you speechless.” I snap out from my thoughts and see him looking at me. He smile and stood up, “That’s all right, and you don’t need to give me your answer now. Take your time. No hurry.” He held out his hand. “Come on, I’ll send you back.”

  
\----------------------------

“Wake up sleepyhead!” He nudge my nose with his finger. I stirred slightly, my eyes still close. “Ma Cherie, please?” He lets the please drag as he tries to get me off his bare chest. I refuse to move. Smiling, I held onto him even tighter. “I have to go to the bathroom. Please?” I reluctantly move off him. Stretching to my full 5” height after last night exercise, I turn over to my side. My eyes are still closed when I felt him hugging my waist from behind. “Done? That’s fast.” He nuzzles my neck, “Of course, I can’t bare being apart from you too long.”

“Last night was wonderful. Thank you.” I turn to face him. I pull him close to kiss him. “Your welcome, ma cherie.” I caress his arm, “Can I ask you something?” He nods. He puts his hand on my stomach and looking at me. “Why do you call yourself Al Sorna?” He wrinkles his nose, “You ask me this early in the morning? Not I love you or want go another round?” He pretends to sulk. I pull his ear, “Stop being a brat. Come on, it’s been bugging me ever since.” He smiles. “Fine. When I was teenager, I was a brat. Proud and annoying brat.” I giggle, “Nothing changed.” He frowns and nibbles my ear playfully, “Stop interrupting me.” He rolls his eyes and pulls me closer. His one arm around my neck and the other with his hand entwined with my hand on my stomach. “I was always sneering at everyone on whatever they did and say. From my helper to my friends. One of my Spanish friend, Alvaro gave me the nickname, Al Sorna. It struck since. The end.” He kissed me on my forehead. I sigh. I expected a grand story, “So anti-climax.” He raised his eyebrow at me. “Really? You weren’t complaining about my performance earlier.” He laughed. I stick out my tongue at him however I regretted the moment I did it because he took that as an invitation for another round. Well, I regretted only for a few seconds.


	32. Gabriel

A month later, I decide to tell Gabriel personally about us. We take the plane and the next moment we are in front of Gabriel’s boarding school. I had Ilas wait in the car best not to spring the surprise on him just yet. I am checking my emails on my mobile when I heard a shout, “Mother!” I look up and saw a slim and happy young man running towards me. “Mother…” Gabriel hugs me. He towers over me in the last few months since I last saw him. “What a surprise! Anyway thank you for getting me out of Mathematics class. Such a boring subject.” I smiled as we walk hand in hand down the steps.

  
“So where are we going? The Gallery I hope.” Gabriel is full of smiles however as we approach the car, his smile disappears. “Why is he here?” He let go of me hand. Shit, here we go. “Uncle Ilas is driving us to the Gallery. I know you love that.” Gabriel crosses his arms. I walk over to the passenger side, “Gabriel please. For me?” Reluctantly, he opens the door and gets in the car.

  
After the Gallery visit, we went to the park. Gabriel walks ahead while Ilas and I are a few steps behind him. As we walk holding hands Ilas whispers, “Chatty young man.” I sigh. “That’s how he is. I’m afraid he got that from my side of the family. But he needs to see you the way I see you.” Ilas nods in agreement. Suddenly Ilas breaks free from me and turns around to give me a wink. Shit, what is he trying to do? I hope Gabriel treats him respectfully. I do not raise a rude child and dread to reprimand him in public. Ilas catches up with Gabriel who is looking at a swan. I see Ilas standing beside Gabriel and putting his hands in his jeans. I should give Ilas a chance to bond with Gabriel. I take a seat on a bench. I look up into the trees. The sun is playing hide and seek behind the clouds. I close my eyes feeling the sun warmth on my face. The memory of Gabriel being born, looking at Benedict feeling so proud and happy beside me. Gabriel’s first steps. The birth of Sarah with Gabriel busy fussing over me unlike Benedict who is calm and happy sitting in a chair with Sarah in his arms.

  
“Mother. Can you please tell Uncle Ilas to stop with the stupid jokes?” I open my eyes. “Jokes? What jokes?” I turn to Gabriel. He looks ahead, frowning. “If that’s how he intends to seek my approval, he’s horrible at it. Tell to stop with the jokes. I’m not 12!” I laugh aloud. God, I need that laugh. “All right, all right I’ll tell him.” I look at Ilas standing looking at us with a thumbs up. I laugh again. Ilas look at us puzzled. I wipe away my tears of laughter.

  
Composing myself, “See he isn’t such a horrid person after all. Just his jokes.” I put my hand on Gabriel’s. “You see Gabriel, I really like Uncle Ilas. I really hope you do too.” We sit in silence looking at a crowd feeding the pigeons and squirrels. “If I don’t like him, you won’t see him anymore?” A squirrel approach us thinking we have something nice nuts. It hops about around us. It moves quickly around us. “Yes, your opinion matters to me. I want us to be happy together. I can’t not see him entirely because he’s also my business partner. So I would have still see him. Just not like….”

  
The squirrel sees that we have nothing to offer, it jumps off us and runs toward the crowd. “It’s been awhile since I see you laugh like that. I don’t remember you ever laugh like that since Father…” I put my arms around him and kiss his forehead. “As long as he makes you happy. I’m fine.” I look at Gabriel. My eyes fills with tears. “Thank you Gabriel. You don’t know how this means to me.” I kiss him on his cheek. I see his the corner of his mouth curl slightly. “Are you hungry? We can have an early dinner.” Gabriel nods. We hear a bevy of swans taking flight like beautiful clouds finally decided to return to the sky. Gabriel stood up, “Just don’t make me listen to his stupid jokes during dinner. Meet you at the car.” He turns and runs off.


	33. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 years later

“Uncle Ilas, what you bring me this time?” Sarah runs up to Ilas. Convincing Sarah is easy, as long as Daddy keeps calling and visiting she goes along. Happy and cheerful Sarah, always there to put a smile on my face. “Sarah let Uncle rest first, he has jet lag from all that travelling.” Sarah pull him towards the sofa. He smiles and takes out a package from his luggage. “Here.”  
  
Sarah takes the package from him and tears it immediately. “Sarah, for god sakes', we can see the present later.” I shake my head. “Let her be, I’m excited to see if she likes it.” Ilas waves me off. I sit opposite them, “You spoil her. Even I don’t buy her presents as often as you do.” Moments later Sarah gives a shriek. “Goodness what a set of lungs you’ve given her, Ma Cherie.” Ilas covers his ears. “Mermaid costume!” Sarah shrieks again.  
  
As I recover my hearing, “Sarah, remember to thank Uncle for the costume.” Sarah turned to Ilas, she give him the tightest hug an 11 year old can give, “Thank you! Thank you!” Ilas beamed, “Your welcome, my dear. Now why don’t you go and put it on. Let me see if it fits? Mommy can help.” I look at him bewildered. What? Damn it, do I really have to? I really want to spend some time with him since he had been gone for a couple months on business. Messages and Skype are just not enough. Sarah looks at me with her cute puppy eyes, “Please?” I give in. Beside who can resist those puppy dog eyes? I slowly nod. “Okay, let’s go.” We both went upstairs.

I was helping Sarah with her dress when I heard a familiar tune. It starts softly and grew louder by the minute. “Sarah, do you hear music?” She nods. I put my finger on my lip, telling Sarah to keep quiet. In silence, we went looking for the music around the room. I almost give up when Sarah pulls me to the window. I see a couple dancing. I open the window and hear the comfort song of Ed Sheeran’s Thinking Out Loud. With bright white lights and the couple dances together in perfect harmony just like the one in the music video. We are hugging each other tightly as swaying to the song. I am mouthing to the lyrics of the song. I love this song. When the song first came out, I had visions of this song for Sarah’s wedding. It would so beautiful with her husband and her having it for their first dance together. I would be the proud mother trying to control her tears. In the middle of the song, a pink balloon floated up to the window. Sarah reach out and grabs it. “Mommy, look!!” Attached to the string of the balloon, is a small red box. We look at each other excitedly. “What is it? Let’s open it!” I urge Sarah. She nods with her eyes wide. We moved to Sarah’s bed and sat on it. We were just about ready to open it when we heard someone knocking on the door.  
  
“I’ll get it!” Sarah exclaimed as she rushed downstairs. “Sarah, who is it?” No answer. “Sarah! Who is at the door?” I shouted from the bedroom. “Illas? Who’s at the door?” Still no answer. “Sarah Elizabeth Ingrid Cumberbatch! Did you hear me?” What happen to that girl? I walk towards the stairs. I am still holding on to the box, unopened. “Sarah!” Looking over the stairs, I search for her in the kitchen. She is not there. Wait till I get my hands on her tiny tush!  
  
I look for her on the sofa. She is not there either. Where is she? And where is Ilas? Don’t tell me Ilas and Sarah are playing hide and seek. I am not in the mood for this. I feel a slight chill and turn to see the door is left wide open. “Sarah why did you leave the door open? It’s late and not safe. Where are you, Sarah…Ilas?” I am beginning to lose my patience. I went to the door to close when Ilas appears out of thin air. “Hey you, are you guys playing hide and seek? I’m not in the mood to play that now. Have you seen Sarah?” Ilas simply just stand there looking at me. “Ilas I’m not in the mood to play games, okay? I’m tired the whole day spending time with Sarah. She totally wears me out today.” Still no answer from him. I narrow my eyes at him. Is there something going on here? I take a deep breath, “Darling, mon Cherie….” He put his finger on my lips. I blink a few times. What the hell? You don’t shush a tired, cranky and horny mother!  
  
“Have you opened the box?” He breaths out the words. I nod. He looks surprised, “And?” He looks at me expectantly. I turn away from him. “Mon Cherie, if you’re not ready I understand. But I don’t want wait any longer. I just want to be with you.” I feel his arm around my stomach, hugging me from behind. His chin on my head, he looks straight ahead. “I don’t want to go back and forth from my place and yours every night. I’m tired of doing that.” I shrug my shoulders, “You got a driver here. You’re too pampered. It’s only been 2 years.” I smirk.  “Not funny, ma Cherie.” His voice turn serious. “I’m being honest. I want you by my side. I want to hear your laugh echoing in our house. I want to feel your love….” I turn around to face him, “Ma Cherie, please. Shut up.” I walk around him, going outside. I stand beside his chauffeur-driven car, folding my arms facing away from him. I can hear a girl giggling in the car. I smile. I heard him suddenly panicking but didn’t approach me, “Sorry…I’m sorry. Sorry. All right, I’ll shut up. But whatever I say is the truth. I love you mon Cherie.” He shouts from my porch.  
  
I turned and walk up to him till I am standing right in front of him. I can smell his orange scent musk, my favourite. I can hear him breathing fast and hard. I see fine lines appearing on his face as though he had aged within minutes. I place my right hand on his chest. He looks down and smiles. A 5 carat clear cut emerald shaped diamond gleams in moonlight.  
  



	34. I win, You lose

“Damn young man, you’re one tough bidder!” Ilas grins nervously. I stand beside him holding on to his arm, smiling. “It’s in my blood, Mr Garth. Sorry to have outbid you though. No hard feelings? After all this is for charity.” Mr Garth, nods. “Yes, yes…of course there’s no hard feelings but my daughter would really love that painting.” Ilas gives him his best I-don’t-give-a-fuck smile, “I’m sorry to hear that Mr Garth but all is fair in love and war. In our instance, our battle field is in the auction house.” Both Mr Garth and Ilas laugh aloud.   
  
“Well then, young man I won’t be nice, next time.” He pats Ilas on the shoulder and walks away. I whispered out of Mr Garth earshot, “Damn, that was crazy in there!” We are having a break after Ilas won the bidding war with Mr Garth, 60 year old tall and lanky who wears a cowboy hat, music producer. Ilas kiss me on my forehead, “Well you’ve seen nothing yet. This is just the small preview. Wait till you get to the main event.” Ilas guides me to the painting he fought with Mr Garth for.  
  
One of Van Gogh’s earliest works, Two Women in the Woods, we stand in front of it. “Beautiful isn’t?” He admires his prize. “Yes, it is. I hope my paintings would worth a small country gross national income one day.” Ilas puts his arm around my shoulders. “It’s achievable.” His arm slips down and places his hand onto my hip, pulls me closer. Without turning to look at him, “Really Mr Edwards, here?” His eyes did not leave the painting but gives me a cheeky smile. Before I can answer, his mobile rang and excuse himself to answer it.  
  
Here, I am alone looking at the painting. The colours are of my favourite season, autumn. It is amazing how he blends his colours. I wonder how he came across the women and who were they? Little do they know they have been immortalised in his paintings. “Hey Eliza! I didn’t know you’re here?” I turn around and saw Ben.  He is wearing his cotton red shirt with a light grey jacket, holding a glass of champagne. His accessory is Ophelia Dunn, a daughter of very distant cousin of Duchess of York who is wearing a sexy black dress hangs on his arm with her hand on her flat stomach. Just his type, tall, blond and well-connected. “Congras Miss Dunn, I hear you’re pregnant.” I see Ben give one of his uncomfortable smiles as he has his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.   
  
“Oh, no I’m not really pregnant. You shouldn’t listen to the gossip. Right Benedict?” She holds on to his arm for dear life. Yeah, right. Of course she is pregnant. I am a mother of his two children. I think I’m qualified enough to know a pregnant woman when I see one. Looking up at me as he takes a sip of his champagne. I give him a small smile of my own. Actually, I feel sick. He has two children he can barely see enough, now he goes and gets another woman pregnant. Suddenly Ophelia murmurs something about going to the washroom and leaves us. “So…..are you seeing anyone?” Why is he concerned? He should be asking about his children, not my love life. “Yeah. I am.” Ben looks surprised, “Anyone I know?"  
  
“Darling, why are you hiding your engagement ring? You should show it off.” Out of nowhere Ilas re-appears beside me. He takes out my right arm from behind me. He raise my hand to his lips and give it a kiss. “It’s not often you get you wear your ring anywhere nowadays.” Ilas smiles as he slides his arm around my waist, protectively. Ben smiles politely. Well, this is awkward. It is not every day one get her ex-husband and future husband to be in the same room. “Mr Edwards isn’t….” Ilas nods and they shook hands. Ben looks at me and Ilas. They did a staring contest for a few seconds, “Congratulations on winning the bid of this exquisite piece. Remind me not to bid on the same piece as you later. The last auction was bloody rough for that someone who went against you.” Ilas laugh politely.   
  
“Oh, you can say that the best man won, Mr Cumberbatch.” They are all smiling at each other yet I can feel the tension in the air. Just then, Ophelia turns up beside Ben, “Oh, Al! Oh my god, it’s like been years since I saw you. How’s you been, darling?” They give each other kisses on the cheeks. “You know each other?” I look at them feeling slightly jealous of the history they shared. “Oh, he didn’t tell you?” Ophelia let out a throaty laugh. “We used to hang out with each other, didn’t we? A lot…” She winks at me. I cross my arms, suddenly, I feel I want to rip out her fake eyelashes and watch her bleed. Ilas clears his throat, “Aherm, ma Cherie…It was a very long time ago. Besides Phelia, I’m getting married.” Ilas holds me tighter. Your hugs do not solve everything, Mr Edwards. Well, almost everything.   
  
“Really? I thought you never will. You keep pining for your first love and all that.” Ophelia gently touches Ilas arm. Ben ears picked up on that. “Aah first love, nothing is the same like first love. It’s special right, Mr Edwards? We all remember our first love.” Ilas smiles like a shark has found his prey, “Why yes Mr Cumberbatch, I truly agree. What a coincidence that Eliza is my first love. I always get what I want. I really ought to thank the man who didn’t take care her of her when he had the chance. I plan to…no, no…will cherish her as much as possible as long as I live. ” Damn it Ilas, enough with the showing off already.   
  
“Oh my god, Congratulations when’s …” Ophelia started but Ben cuts her off, “Good. Let’s go.” Ben walks and dragging his date away from us. We walk towards the auction room. “You’re such a show off. It doesn’t matter if everyone knows.” He opens the door for me, “I want to show you off. I want everyone to know that I’m marrying the most beautiful woman in the world. Especially your ex.”   
  


\-----------------------  
  


I feel exhausted hearing the bids even though the bids are in silence with the flurry of paddles going up and down, the enclose space gives me a headache. Ilas is looking at the auction brochure to decide what he will bid on next. He has already won bids on couple of sculptors including the Van Gogh painting for our new home. I turn to Ilas whispering in his ear, “Mon Cherie, I’ll take a breather outside for a short while. All these bids are giving me a headache.” He looks up from the brochure looking concerned, “Are you all right ma Cherie? You want something for your headache?” I shake my head and start to stand, “Ma Cherie are you sure? Come, I’ll walk you outside.” He started to stand but I put my hand on his shoulder. “No, it’s all right. I’m well enough to walk by myself. I don’t want you to miss out on your mother’s birthday present.” I kiss him on his lips and leave the room.  
  
I went to the washroom and grab a glass of champagne. I stand by the tall windows in dark blue satin full skirt dress with lace sweetheart neckline and my black heels. Looking out, it is wonderful to see nature and birds instead being cooped up in that room. The bidding war to me is so exciting and scary at the same time. Most beautiful art pieces are in private collection are here being auctioned off for the children’s various charities around the world. The scary part for me are how the money that are spent. From the starting bid of $1,000 to millions and millions of dollars. These bidders did not even consider the amount they pay for these art pieces, to them it is just a small chunk of change! Would not it be wonderful if my painting were to be sold in such grand manners? Oh, my paintings are not even the same league with those of Van Gogh or Leonardo.   
  
“The love that follows us sometime is our trouble, which still we thank as love.” I hear Ben and turn around to see him approaching me with 2 champagne glasses in his hands. I smile and reply, “Angels are bright still, though the brightest fell. Though all things foul would wear the brows of grace, Yet Grace must still look so.” Ben came and stand in front of me. He gives me a champagne glass.  “I miss our Shakespeare banter.” Ben takes a sip. “Your girlfriend doesn’t?” He almost chokes on the champagne, “No, no…so far none surpass you on your knowledge of Shakespeare.” Good, I am still the best at that. “So when’s the wedding? I won’t think Wanda would approve having a child without marriage.” Ben rolls his eyes. “So she doesn’t want one or you?”   
  
“Come on Eliza, are you going to do this now?” Ben drinks the whole glass. “Just things were getting civil between us you had to bring that up.” I cross my arms, “If it means less time for your children, yes. I’m so going to do this now.” Ben moves closer, “This is not fair. I didn’t on purpose get her pregnant. I’ve no choice. Mother has some issues with Ophelia.” I raise my eyebrow at him.” Like what? Her partying? Or her sleeping around?” I walk away from Ben. He follows me. He reaches out and grabs my arm. He got in front of my face, “Fuck you! I’m trying my best for them. You know that! I can’t help it if I’m invited to these events and things get a little loose. I’ve a business. That business is me! I’m trying to put myself out there to get more jobs to pay your alimony. You didn’t understand then, I don’t expect you to understand it now!” The feeling of déjà vu comes to mind. Why do I keep getting these feelings?  
  
“Mr Cumberbatch, if you please, release my fiancée’s arm.” Ilas appears beside me with an air of nonchalant in his black shirt with open collar and black pants. Without looking up from his mobile he appears to be relaxed but I know he just need one good reason to act. He looks up and puts away his mobile, I can see his jaw is clenching. Ben looks at me and Ilas. They did a staring contest for a few seconds then Ben releases my arm. Ilas gently takes my arm and checks for any further injuries. “You want to press charges, Mon Cherie?” I shake my head. “You’re lucky Mr Cumberbatch, my fiancée decide not to press charges.”  
  
“I’m sorry Eliza. I didn’t mean it. I swear.” Ben looks quite remorseful. After all, he never once in our marriage had lay a hand on me or our children. “It’s fine.” I move closer to Ilas. He wraps his arm around me protectively. “Benedict, there you are! Been looking all over for you.” Ophelia appears beside Ben and hang on to his arm.  “I’m sorry. Sorry…Really I am. I didn’t know what got into me.” Ophelia looks at Ben wondering what happened. Ophelia turns to Ben, “What’s the matter? Are you okay?” Ben shakes his head, “I’m fine. And congratulations again on the engagement.” Ben marched off leaving a bewildered Ophelia trailing behind him.  
  



	35. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 years later

I hear something rummaging in the background. I slowly open my eyes. “Good afternoon, Mrs Edwards. Had a good sleep?” I see Ilas in his full skiing gear smiling like a child who had fun in the snow. “Yes, very well Mr Edwards. I see you had fun while I was in dreamland.” Dressed in only his white T-shirt I sit up and raise my arms to stretch. Ilas takes off his skiing gear and crawls into bed with me. He still has snow on his hair. He shakes his head and some snow lands on me. “Hey stop that! You’re getting the bed all wet.” He kisses my cheek and gets up again. He went to the table in front of our bed. He checks his mobile, “You’re such a wet blanket!” I stick out my tongue at him. “I told you I hate the cold and I can’t ski to save my life. Still look where we are? On a freezing mountain and skiing.”  
  
Looking over his shoulder, “I wanted to have our honeymoon after the wedding but you wanted to work first. We could had our honeymoon in Hawaii where it’s warm and sunny. I had to wait 3 years for our honeymoon so you owe me.” Jerk. I pouted. “Fine, what about you dragging me out into the snow yesterday? I was so exhausted by the end of it.” He smiles at me, “I taught you to ski didn’t I? You know I love to ski. I get bored skiing alone. Besides you create much comic relief with your falling. I never laugh so much in my life.” What? Am I a clown to you? My arse still hurts with all the falling. Why I even agree to let him teach me to ski?  
  
I fall back into the bed and put the cover over my face. “Ma Cherie, you’re angry? Don’t be. Mother want to say Hi.” He puts away his mobile. I pull down the covers, “Tell her I said Hi back.” I cover my face again. Yes, I am still angry and sore. Ilas opens his laptop and brings it to the bed, “Tell her yourself.” He brings over the laptop to the bed. The screen pops up and I can see both my mother and father-in-law grinning at me. I roll off the bed onto the floor. I rush to the washroom. My body feels like a steam-roller just went over it. Damn it Ilas, I am not ready for an early video chat with my In-laws! I quickly splash some water on my face. I look into the mirror. God, I look horrible! Just look at those dark eye bags. I can hear Ilas laughing, maybe at my acrobatic feat.  
  
“Are you done Ma Cherie? They’re still online.” I hear him chuckling. I run my fingers through my hair to untangle them. I look again into the mirror. Okay, at this looks presentable enough. I step out from the washroom to see Ilas grinning like a monkey on the bed with the laptop on 2 pillows in front of him. I narrow my eyes at him. I will get him back for the skiing and this. Payback is a bitch, buster! I gently sit myself beside him and put my legs under the covers. He is in dark blue T-shirt and had his legs under the covers too. “Hi, sorry I just woken up. Ilas was teaching me skiing all day yesterday. I was so tired this morning that I couldn’t get up.” I smile at them as I give Ilas a hard pinch on his thigh. He winced but manage to smile in pain.  
  
“Oh don’t worry my dear, Ilas has told me all about it while you were in the washroom.” She laughs. I bet he did tell her how clumsy I was with the skiing gear and where I keep falling and landing on my face covered with snow. Knowing how close is the mother and son, now I am the butt of all their inside jokes. How wonderful. “How’s the twins? Are they still asleep?” Ilas keeps putting his hand in between my thighs. Oh my god, this man. First you make me angry and now you are horny. For goodness sake, we are talking to your parents. Behave! For the second time in a span of minutes, I give him another hard pinch on his sides. I feel him jerk to the side.  
  
“Oh they’re….” I hear crying in the background. My father-in-law jumps up and disappear from the screen. “…up, now as you can hear them. They must have heard your voice.” She smiles fondly at me. Minutes later, my father-in-law appears with two giggling 30 month old baby girls in his arms. They are both identical in every way down to their thick black wavy hair and cheeky smiles.  
  
“How’s my Belle and Dora?” I play peek-a-boo with my daughters for a while. They giggle as they wobble in front of the screen trying to touch me. “My dear, they just woke up, I’m sure they’re hungry.” My mother-in-law trying to hold up Belle with much difficulty. While my father-in-law holds up Dora. “Oh yes, I’m sorry I’m not used to being away from them for so long. And thank you for taking care of them while we’re gone.” My mother-in-law waves me off, “Oh it’s nothing, my pleasure dear. Not often I get to be with our grandchildren with us travelling and all.” Yes, they are done with building a family, working and taking care with their child. Now they have more time for each other to travel around the world. “Say bye to Mama and Papa, Belle and Dora are going to have tea.” My mother-in-law holds up Belle’s small arm to wave. Just when we are saying our goodbyes, there is another incoming video call.  
  
Another screen pops up, I can see Sarah and her grandparents looking into the webcam. “Can they see us now?” Moves closer to the webcam. I can see Wanda’s large nose on screen blocking everyone. “Let me see. They’re online now. Mommy! Can you see us?” Sarah exclaimed. Ilas and I laugh, “Wanda, please move away from the webcam. We can’t see anyone.” I shake my head in disbelief. “Oops sorry.” I hear Wanda mutters. Wanda moves away, “All right, can you see us now?” I can see Timothy, Wanda and Sarah huddle around the laptop. “Yes, we can see you.” I am so happy to see Sarah. She has grown up to a beautiful and responsible girl to her twin sisters. “I’m sorry, we can’t stay and chat. The twins are getting hungry and cranky.” I wave goodbye and give them a flying kiss. “See you soon!” The in-law’s screen disappears. I miss my girls already. I think Ilas feels the same way too as he squeeze my hand gently.  
  
“So how’s my princess?” Ilas waves at Sarah. “Very well thank you. Having so much fun in the school exchange program. I’ll tell you about it when I’m back.” Sarah beam. “How’s the skiing?” Wanda smiles. I roll my eyes. “Don’t ask about it. My whole body is sore because of this man.” He gives me a kiss on the cheek. “How’s one supposed to learn if you can’t even stand? She keeps falling off balance.” He laughs. “Mom isn’t the most well-balance person but she’ll make do.” Sarah giggles. Wanda adds, “Well, you were never much of a skier, dear.” Wait, what is this are they ganging up on me?  
  
“Hey, I’m the one who’s hurt and sore. Instead of caring for me you both had to rub it in.” I pout. Before Sarah can retort, another video call comes in. Woah, we quite the popular couple today. It is not even mid-day and already our third video call. The screen beside Sarah pops out MJ and Doc smiling into the webcam. “Oh my god, MJ! I was thinking of you yesterday. Hi there Doc!” The two most wonderful people in the world. I would not be here if not for them. “Hi Grandma MJ. Hi Grandpa Doc!” Sarah waves at them. “Oh Hi Sarah! Oh my, you’re online too. How are you Wanda, Tim?” Both Wanda and Timothy waves. “We’re getting old otherwise there’s nothing new.” Timothy chuckles.  
“How’s your honeymoon, Eliza?” Shit, do I have to tell the story all over again? “Do you want to tell or should I?” Ilas whispers. I take a deep breath and prepare myself to get salt rubbed into my wounds again. “Oh go ahead, I’m going to be the butt of everyone jokes now might as well. You’re a better storyteller than I am.”  
  
So Ilas told the story of how clumsy and off-balance I am. I simply keep silent and pout. In minutes, Ilas had everyone in tears of laughter. “I’m so sorry dear, I can’t…” MJ mumbles through the laughter. I patiently wait for a couple of minutes for the laughter to stop. “So MJ how’s your princess?” MJ wipes her eyes with a handkerchief, “Oh you don’t need to worry about her. She and her family are doing fine. Her children are all in boarding school and she is free from taking care of them. She’s now with Eric on his business trip. She has been doing charity work since you’ve been gone remember?” I nod.  Rachel has been charity work to keep her time occupied. She does sometimes visit me in the US whenever she feels bored. I would take her out and spend a few days with her much to Ilas annoyance. Each time Rachel left, Ilas would complain on how he feels so lonely when I am with Rachel. “And oh, Megan just turned two!” Deborah and Samantha finally got to adopt.  
  
“That’s wonderful. I’ll send them her belated birthday present when we’re back.” In the corner of my eye, I see Sarah waving, “Yes darling?” I turn to her. I turn away from Sarah to MJ. “Dear! Eliza! We got to run. We’re attending some marvellous pets’ competition. And Jer is one of the judges. Oh I’ve got to get ready! Come on Jer! See you soon my dear. Bye!” MJ send flying kisses and the screen disappears before I can put in a word of goodbye.  
  
“Right, now you have we all to ourselves.” Sarah gives me a guilty look. “What’s the matter darling?” She moves in closer to the webcam and whispers, “I know a secret.” Sarah looks at Wanda and Timothy unsure. They nudge her on. I move in closer to the screen, “Oh whose secret?” I whispered. I close my eyes. If she is telling me he is getting married to Ophelia which I already know and am invited hence the honeymoon. Their wedding is this week.  
  
“Brother’s got a girlfriend.” I look at Ilas and he has the same expression as me, surprised. “How did you that find out?” Sarah takes a deep breath, “I was Skyping with him the other day asking what to get you for your birthday. And no I’m not going to tell you.” Rats, I thought I could at least get a hint. “Anyway, while we’re discussing I saw a girl coming into his room and kiss him. Eww….gross. So that’s how I got to know he’s got a girlfriend.” Interesting, Gabriel has never told me of any girl during our chat sessions. As Sarah was telling how gross it was to see that. Another video call came in. “Remind me to have us go on for long holidays together often. We weren’t as popular as this when we’re around.” Ilas whispers. I intend to agree. “But no holidays where it’s freezing cold like this. I’ve just about had it with the snow and cold.”  Gabriel appears onto the screen wearing a black turtle-neck sweater. His background is the Lourve Museum. “Speak of the devil, and here he is! How’s Paris my darling?” Gabriel smiles. “Good. Is that pumpkin telling you about my girlfriend? I told you I’ll tell her myself! You’re not getting any presents from me when I visit.” Sarah sticks out her tongue at her brother.  
  
“Enough the both of you. Since you’re here now, why not you tell me more about her?” I feel Ilas nudge me, whispers “Come on he can tell you about her later. I’m starving.” I nudge him back, “Sorry darling, maybe you can tell me about her when I get back. Your uncle here needs to be fed. At least tell me her name.” He narrows his eyes at me. He gets up and walks to the washroom. Sarah went off online suddenly. Oh these two!   
  
From the corner of his screen, came out a beautiful girl. She had green eyes and blonde hair. Yes, he has similar taste for blondes like his father. She sit beside Gabriel. “My name is Chole, Mrs Edwards.” I smile, politely, “Hello my dear. Nice to meet you but I’m so sorry I’ve really got to go. I hope we can chat soon?” I look at Gabriel who is blushing. My boy has grown up, now he has a girlfriend.  
  
“All right Mother, some other time then.” Gabriel turns to Chloe, “Goodbye Mrs Edwards. I hope to meet with you soon.” I turn off the laptop. My stomach making hungry noises. Ilas stand in front of the washroom, “Done? It’s about time. I can eat a whole cow!” I push away the covers, “I miss my twins.” I look out the window. “I miss them too….." he echoes my feelings. Just when I am making a move to get out of the bed, Ilas leaps and pins me back down again. “Hey I thought you were hungry?” He shakes his head, “I am. Now I’m going to eat.” He presses me down with his hips and with one swift move, he pulls the covers over us. As the sun rises high, we make love. Twice.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reaching the end of the story. Hope you had a wonderful time reading as I did writing it.


End file.
